Her Life
by Daphneshaggydoo
Summary: "I, Kagome Higurashi, resident of Tokyo, Japan, being of sound mind and strong  well semi-strong  body, hereby make this my last will and testament..."
1. Her Will

**Her Life – Chapter 1 – "Her Will"**

* * *

><p><em>"I, Kagome Higurashi, resident of Tokyo, Japan, being of sound mind and strong (well, semi-strong) body, hereby make this my last Will and testament. Any other Will's that are found shall now and forever be, revoked and non-existent.<em>

_My full name is (or now I should say 'was') Kagome Higurashi; the date of my birth being April 24, 1982 in Tokyo, Japan. My mother's name was Arisu Nakashima and my father's name being Satoru Higurashi._

_Not once have I ever been married. And as per earlier request with my family I would like that no one knew this detail for a while for reasons previously stated. They will know when to tell such information._

_However, I do have two sons. Though never were they legally under my guardianship (i.e. officially naming me as their adoptive mother) they are still my boys. My wonderful boys – their names are:_

_Hikaru Higurashi - DOB 1/1/1882 (demon records) ~ 1/1/2001 (human records)_  
><em>Hitoshi Higurashi – DOB 91/1900 (demon records) ~ 9/1/2009 (human records)_

_Once again, the details regarding my children are not to be revealed until the proper time._

_In the event that I do pass on before my children (who are technically my nephews) come to be the age of men, I leave them in the care of their legally adoptive father, my brother, Sota Higurashi. I appoint no other "guardian" for them for no one else will be able to take care of my children. Sota and I were the only ones who knew/know how special they truly are._

_With regard to the property that I owned in life, it is to be divided as follows:_

_Immediately after my death, all deeds and land papers concerning the "Sunset Shrine" and any other acreage I own will be transferred into Sota Higurashi's name and care. I trust him to take care of it just as Mama and Gramps taught us growing up. I also leave to you one third of whatever money there may be of mine. Use it well._

_To Hikaru and Hitoshi I leave the rest of my money and all of my worldly possessions EXCLUDING the large wooden trunk setting at the foot of my bed and its contents. (Along with what is stated above.) Do with it as you will, my boys, and may you lead long and happy lives._

_Finally, I leave my large wooden trunk, including all its contents, to the most influential person that has ever entered into my life. (I just hope that you can find him) I do not know what name he goes by now, (for, no doubt, he has changed it again) but when I knew him; his name was simply "Inuyasha". If you are able to deliver my trunk to him I would appreciate it, though I must ask that it be someone from the law firm to surrender it to him. For reasons know to my family, I truly do not wish for him to know my state of life and health before my death. Also, I request that this trunk not be given to him until at least twenty years after my death – he'll blame himself too much if you don't._

_I, Kagome Higurashi, hereby sign this will at Tokyo, Japan on this day – 19 December, 2011 and state that it is, and forever will be, my final wishes for my life's possessions._

_My love to all of those I left behind."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words ~ 578**

**Yet ANOTHER brain child of mine that was in need of getting out of my noggin. The basics of this story is that the trunk that Inuyasha will receive is filled with journals detailing the life of Kagome from when she left the well until her death. Most of the writings aren't just letting her feelings out but are actually addressed to him – like "Dear Inuyasha". Kagome felt like it was some sort of therapy; a way to function and move on with her life by "sharing" it with Inuyasha.**

**But what he finds in the last of the journals will shock him straight to the core.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating much as usual – been going nuts here. Got a job at Jo-Ann Fabrics, then another part-time job at our 4-H Extension Office. Then to top it all off I have to keep an eye on dad because we think he's got short term memory loss. Fun… _**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	2. Marco Polo

**NOTE ~ PLEASE READ A/N AT END TO UNDERSTAND FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

Her Life – Chapter 2 – "Marco Polo"

* * *

><p>It was quite funny. Kagome had stated in her will to wait twenty years before handing over her trunk to this "Inuyasha". The comical part of it all was that it actually took his law firm twenty-five years just to find him.<p>

Of course he had thought Sota was delusional when it was revealed to him the secret his sister's double life. However, when he was shown the evidence that backed up such a claim, his eyes were opened up to a whole other world filled to the brim with demons; most of which had no interest in helping a human lawyer.

Sure, the mystical creatures lived among the humans; some even in plain sight, but, that didn't mean that they liked the mortal population. Not a single demon would help him in his search…

That is until about ten years ago.

During that period was when the youkai class decided to reveal themselves to Japan; wanting to live freely instead of behind their human masks. Surprisingly, Japan's residents had welcomed them with open arms; not once ever being fearful of the supernatural creatures. Yet one person still hadn't been revealed – the hanyou Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Fifteen years more was how much longer it had taken Hojo to track down the mysterious hanyou. Fortunately, he was a patient man, but he wondered, in the long run, just how the entire situation surrounding Kagome's death and the time elapsed that had passed since would come to flourish itself into something even worse. Would there be future repercussions?<p>

Guess there was no time like the present to get the ball rolling.

After a four hour drive into the mountains, Hojo finally reached the almost hidden walkway that would lead him even further up into the foothills. Pulling out a collapsible wagon, the now fifty-four year old lawyer loaded the wooden trunk and began to make his way to what was hopefully the home of the man he'd been trying to find all these years. Hopefully this "Inuyasha" wouldn't be upset that it took so long to find him. That is, if he released that bit of information.

* * *

><p>"Amazing" was too trivial a word to describe the huge house that stood next to the rocky alcove of the mountain. The outside appeared as if the entire thing was created through years upon years of standing through the elements. The weather beaten walls held such a beauty to them that the entire house appeared as if it was created for the God's themselves. He just knew that Kagome would have loved it; she had always enjoyed things that had an older sense to them.<p>

Pulling himself out of his reverie, Hojo continued to make his way up to the front door. After setting the trunk beside him and straightening up his suit, the lawyer gently rapped the door three times and not even a second later did the door open to reveal a familiar face he had not seen for over twenty years.

"Yes, may I help you?"

Closing his gaping mouth, Hojo bowed and responded, "Good afternoon. I'm with the law firm of Nakamura, Hojo, and Cline and I'm here to call on a man that, from what I've been told, lives at this residence. My research shows that he could have possibly gone by the name of 'Inuyasha' at one time. Might he be in? I've got some business to discuss with him."

Obviously the name that was mentioned had surprised the woman standing before him, but, he noticed, that she quickly regained her cool and stepped out of the doorway to allow him to walk into her home. A questioning glance was thrown his way when he pulled the cart with the trunk in after him, but, Hojo figured everything would be explained soon enough so he left her silent question hang. Once again asking if the man he was searching for was home.

"If you will please follow me I will lead you to his study."

* * *

><p>The familiar woman led him to the study, poured him some tea, and left to find, and hopefully bring back, Inuyasha. While waiting he noticed the paintings that lined the walls. Each had one thing in common; they were all scenes from the Feudal Era. Every one of them different, yet you could see the same people and settings repeated. There were only four that he saw heavily constant though; an elder priestess, a monk, what appeared to be some sort of slayer and her cat, and finally, Inuyasha himself. Hojo recognized him instantly from the few photos that Sota had showed him.<p>

He got closer to one of the paintings, just to get a better look, and noticed the name of the artist written in the corner. Before he could investigate it more though, a voice stopped him.

"I see you have an eye for fine art as well."

Turning, Hojo didn't find Inuyasha, but an older gentleman that had just a few hints of Inuyasha's features. Figuring it was just a concealment spell to fool him; Hojo straightened his suit again and bowed slightly in respect.

"Hello my name is Akitoki Hojo and I'm with the law firm of Nakamura, Hojo, and Cline. To whom do I owe the pleasure of speaking?"

Hojo noticed the frown that marred his face. Had he done this man wrong before perhaps?

"I am Miroku Fujioka and the woman whom you met earlier was my wife Sango. What business do you have with me?"

Wanting to get to the point, "Miroku" had them both sit down while the woman from earlier came back in with snacks and fresh tea. Hojo quickly pulled the important documents out of his briefcase. He wanted to get this over with quickly, he could tell that this man wasn't too happy to have him in his home, though he couldn't quite pinpoint why. But onto business -

"I must say you are a very hard man to track down. Took me quite a while, but the point is that I'm here now. Mam, I don't know if this will affect you as well so you might want to stay for this."

Sango, who was almost out the door, took a seat beside Miroku; ready to hear what Hojo had to say.

"Will you please get on with it? I'm a busy man."

"Of course; I am here because you sir have inherited something in one of my client's will's." He waved his hand to the chest setting near the wall.

"If you will allow me, I will read her will verbatim."

The yellowed paper crinkled as it was unfolded, declaring that it wished not to be read, but Hojo knew this was important. He began to read,

_"I, Kagome Higurashi, resident of Tokyo, Japan, being of sound mind and strong (well, semi-strong) body, hereby make this my last Will and testament. Any other Will's that are found shall now and forever be, revoked and non-existent."_

A barely audible gasp erupted from the old man across from him and sadness overtook his face. Was he honestly in so much shock?

Hojo skipped to the part involving the man before him.

_"Finally, I leave my large wooden trunk, including all its contents, to the most influential person that has ever entered into my life. (I just hope that you can find him) I do not know what name he goes by now, (for, no doubt, he has changed it again) but when I knew him; his name was simply "Inuyasha". If you are able to deliver my trunk to him I would appreciate it._

_I, Kagome Higurashi, hereby sign this will at Tokyo, Japan on this day – 19 December, 2011 and state that it is, and forever will be, my final wishes for my life's possessions._

_My love to all of those I left behind."_

When Hojo looked back up from the will, the elderly gentleman was gone and in his place was the hanyou Inuyasha. Sango had her arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders; obviously trying to keep her emotions in check. Inuyasha though, his face was unreadable. So many emotions were overcoming his face at once that no one could give a precise name to it. Did Kagome truly mean so much to him?

With bating breath, Inuyasha stood and eased his way towards the trunk where he ran his clawed fingers over the lid gently; seemingly lost in his thought. Never had Hojo seen a man look so forlorn and broken. He suspected he should hurry the paperwork along so that he could leave Inuyasha to his thoughts.

"Pardon," Sango interjected. "Do you know what is in the trunk?"

"I don't really think that matters at the moment Kikyo." Inuyasha's deadpan voice sounded throughout the room. A deep breath was taken and Inuyasha removed himself from beside the chest and heatedly grabbed a pen from his desk while he faced the older lawyer sitting before him. Anyone could tell from just a glance just how badly this news was hurting him.

"What the hell do I have to sign?"

Honestly, Hojo couldn't blame the man for being so blunt. He'd just revealed to him that a woman, who had apparently had a huge impact on his life, had died. If he were in that same boat he would certainly be acting the same way. The one thing he couldn't figure out though was if Kagome possibly played such an important role in his life, then why hadn't this man been a part of hers? Not once had Kagome ever talked about this man in all the years he'd known her. Was there a reason this man was kept so secretive?

Sensing that Inuyasha was getting impatient, the forms were immediately whipped out and signed off on, the chest unloaded and set against the wall, and, Hojo's briefcase closed and tucked under his arm. With the cart rolling along behind him, Hojo followed "Sango", whose real name was apparently Kikyo, to the front door. One last thought crossed his mind though and, before stepping out the front door, returned to the study to take one last look at the paintings.

"You know, she must have meant an awful lot to you to have some of her paintings." He stated while staring at a particular piece.

"What are you talking about? No one knows who even painted these." Inuyasha harshly answered. Did he really annoy him that much?

"I beg to differ. Kagome always did hide her signature in her artwork. This one for example," Hojo pointed to the larger work of art over the mantel piece; the huge tree overtaking the canvas being recognized almost immediately. "One can't see it unless they look hard enough, but for me, I can see her mark clearly amongst its leaves."

Out of the corner of his eye, the lawyer noticed Inuyasha come to stand next to him to gaze intently at the painting. After a few minutes of silence, Hojo decided to leave the hanyou to his own devices since he, of course, had a four hour drive back home.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until hours later that Inuyasha finally spotted Kagome's words within the branches of the painted Sacred Tree and quite frankly he wasn't happy with what he found. In a way, he didn't quite understand what the words meant, yet, in another light, he thought that he did.<p>

Guessing that he had used his brain enough for the night, Inuyasha turned to head to bed but not before taking one last glance at the now bold words staring him right in the face. He wondered again why she signed it like that.

Just why did she call herself "The Lonesome Miko"?

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total word count ~ 1,976**

**IMPORTANT – You are all probably suspecting drama within the folds of Kagome's journals, but, you must understand that the entries will be of about a "happy life" that Kagome lived. This is a world that she created for Inuyasha so he wouldn't worry. But the life within the pages isn't what happened in real life. What actually happened will be revealed in the last of her journals, which she wrote on her deathbed – wishing to make everything right before leaving the living. This info won't be revealed until the final chapters though.**

**As you may have noticed, Inuyasha is married to Kikyo in this fiction. THIS WILL BE EXPLAINED IN TIME. It is actually a huge part of what will come to manifest at the end of this fic. Also, they are using Sango and Miroku's name because A) they're paying homage to them & B) obviously they needed to change their names every few decades.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	3. His Inheritance

**Her Life – Chapter 3 – "His Inheritance"**

* * *

><p>It had been days since the old wooden chest had come to take up residence within the confines of the Fujioka household. Not a sole had even dared to neither touch it nor open it to discover what lay within its depths for fear of being punished. All could tell that the hanyou who received it was in a depressed state, though none could figure out why. Of course they'd heard stories of Kagome Higurashi and her adventures surrounding the Shikon Jewel and Inuyasha's group of friends, but, not one of them had known that the clumsy girl had meant so much to him, or that he would take her death so hard.<p>

Said hanyou was in the study now; seemingly going over paperwork, but the elderly woman sitting across from him could tell that his eyes were wondering over and over again to the trunk.

"Why don't you just open it Inuyasha?"

A growl was her only reply as he slammed his work down and walked over to the window to gaze out into the garden.

The old woman stood and made her way over to the incredibly quiet man. Never in all her years had she ever seen him in this way; not when he was searching for the shards or when he started his new life with Kikyo. This was a whole other side to Inuyasha that no one had ever seen before; and it scared her.

She had already cried her tears over the news and now she needed to help Inuyasha to release his. Gently, she laid a hand on his shoulder in silent comfort and it was no surprise to her when a clawed hand rested atop her knurled one.

"No one will hold it against you Inuyasha if ye let your emotions free." She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "It is to be expected."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way Kaede."

Anyone could hear the emotions laced in his voice. The once-priestess didn't blame him for being so upset; it was just one of those things to be expected. If only the poor boy would learn to let it all out instead of keeping it bottled up inside.

She let out a slight sigh before removing her hand and moving to exit the room. One last thing was just irking her to be said though so she turned to throw Inuyasha one last thought.

"You know, there must be something pretty important in there if Kagome took the time to leave it to you in the event of her death. Surely there is possibly a trinket or such that she wished you to have. Will you really dishonor her by letting it set by the wall for the rest of your life?"

Those words tumbled in his head as old Kaede closed the door. What in the world would Kagome ever want to leave him? Was it truly something so worthwhile? Now he couldn't stop wondering. His eyes were now gazing at the weathered-looking lid and his legs were moving towards it of their accord. Even his arms had joined in the fun; deciding to open the trunk without ever being prompted. What he found inside struck him odd though.

There were stacks upon stacks of old journals, all of which had a year engraved upon each cover. Amongst them were other small knickknacks as well; a couple old pictures here, what he supposed were a couple of her sketches, and even the old glass bottle she used to keep the jewel shards in. He supposed there was more than that, but, his eyes though kept flittering back to the books. Why did she leave him a bunch of journals? Shouldn't they have gone to her brother?

With curiosity getting the better of him, Inuyasha grasped the first journal in the stack, sat Indian style, and began to read.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 645**

**To clear up any confusion, yes, the Kaede mentioned is actually Lady Kaede from the past. Yes, she is alive, not a reincarnate either. All will be explained soon.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	4. The First Entry

**Her Life – Chapter 4 – "The First Entry"**

* * *

><p><em>July 3, 14971997_

_Dear Diary,_

_A wonderful thing has happened today, but, a damper has been put on our parade as well._

_We've finally defeated Naraku and the whole jewel is now ours, but, I fear that it has come at a price. When Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and I delivered the final combined blow something terrible happened._

_Somehow, a couple of Naraku's tentacles scourged the attack and came straight towards Kikyo and I. Neither of us were scared, we were prepared to die, but fear consumed us instantly when Inuyasha jumped before us and took the hits for us. As you know, he's done this before, but this was worse than all of the other times. He took an appendage to his gut and the other dangerously close to his heart. We've already had to bring him back to us twice and I have a feeling that we'll have to again. Plus I've been attempting to sew him back together the entire time. Hopefully I've hooked everything up right and none of my stitching comes loose, but, you know I have my doubts._

_It was scary; none of us had any idea that any miasma had been pumped into him, so much so that even my skin is marred because of my continued contact with it. I think I even frightened Kikyo a bit with how I was frantically working to piece all of his innards back together. But it had to be done. Honestly, if I hadn't of been here with my medical book I think Inuyasha would be dead by now._

_I'm afraid though, more like scared to death actually, that we are going to lose him. It's the night of the new moon and although it isn't sunset he is already writhing somewhat in pain. I can see the worry etched in everyone's eyes. We are all praying that he'll survive the night. Kikyo especially._

_Did I remember to tell you that Kikyo has agreed to stay on this plain as she is? She and Inuyasha have decided to stay by each other's sides until the day he dies. They feel it would be better to live and see the world blossom and change than to burn in the fiery pits of hell._

_I am happy for them. They deserve to be happy, they all do._

_All we must do now is make sure that he survives the night. You know, I once told Kikyo that Inuyasha would be lost if she ever died. She even told me the same thing. However, I think she would die of a broken heart if anything ever happened to Inuyasha. I just hope that that doesn't ever happen._

_I must stop now for it is getting dangerously close to sunset and I can already tell that it is going to be a long night._

_I only pray to all the God's above that Inuyasha will survive the night._

_~Kagome H._

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 497**

**The first entry in Kagome's journal. You guys can probably tell when it takes place.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	5. Wonderful News & The Decision

**Her Life – Chapter 5 – "Wonderful News and the Decision"**

* * *

><p><em>July 10, 14971997_

_Dear Diary,_

_You've no idea how ecstatic I am right now! Inuyasha made it through his human night even though there were a few bumps along the way. To make a long story short and without going into too much detail, I ended up having to give Inuyasha open heart massage most of the night just to keep him breathing. It was disturbing having to do such a thing, but, when it comes to Inuyasha, I would lay my very life on the line for him if it meant that he would live._

_It did take a couple extra days to allow his demon blood to work the miasma out of his system but everything is just fine and dandy now. Since the goal of destroying Naraku has been fulfilled our focus has been turned to preparing for two delightful events – the planning of two weddings._

_That's right. Four certain people in our little group are planning on having a double wedding within the next few days and everyone is buzzing around like crazy just to make sure everything is prepared. Since Kikyo joined the group, she, Sango, and I have basically become the three caballeros, so there was certainly no problem when the idea was proposed to have one big double wedding instead of two small ceremonies._

_So I am happy to announce that in just two days' time, Sango and Miroku along with Kikyo and Inuyasha will be husband and wife._

_Of course I'm trying to help out with the preparations as much as possible but as you can understand I don't exactly know how the whole wedding thing works in this era. I hope I'm not doing anything wrong._

_There is one thing that has laid heavily on my mind throughout all of this though; the fate of the sacred jewel. I've come up with so many paths to travel down that I just don't know which to choose, although I have a pretty good idea of which one I'm leaning towards. I'll have to keep the details to myself though because I know a certain person would be furious if they knew what I was planning._

_You know what? I am going to make that wish no matter what the consequences are._

_With any luck everything will go smoothly. The one thing that I know will happen is that the wish will be made before the wedding and the after effects will please one of the two lucky couples greatly; of that fact I am sure._

_I wish I could explain things further but I can hear Sango calling me. Let's just hope that my little escapade goes well, after all, we all know how the jewel tends to twists the wishes it is asked._

_I guess I'll get back to you after the wedding._

_~ Kagome H._

Inuyasha stared down at the second entry in puzzlement. Would the life entailed within these hundreds of pages reveal to him what happened to the Shikon Jewel? Or perhaps, did he already know? These two questions moved his mind into overtime as he tried to decrypt the many, many cliffhangers left within her first two entries alone.

Forgoing sleep for the night, Inuyasha cozied up to a spot by the roaring fireplace and let his memories travel back to the years gone by. Back to what was, hands down, one of the happiest days in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 582**

**DOUBLE UPDATE FOR YOU ALL! Cause I love you guys so much and with how popular this story is getting I figured you all deserved a treat for reading!**

**SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO PIESTARO!**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	6. O' Blessed Day

**Her Life – Chapter 6 – "O' Blessed Day"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Feudal Era – Day of the wedding*<strong>_

Never in all his life had he been so nervous. Then again, he, a hanyou, never once expected a day to come that he would be married either. Was he doing the right thing? Would the God's punish him for marrying a priestess?

No, they were smiling down upon him and he was grateful. Why else would such a wondrous thing have happened to Kikyo?

Thinking of Kikyo made him smile. When she started preparing for the wedding a whole different side of the conservative priestess emerged to plan the event. She was so excited about getting married that she just couldn't contain her happiness. The woman that was busily bustling around warmed the hanyou's heart in ways it never had before because now he saw the true person Kikyo was and not the false front she had held up for so many years.

It was just too bad that he couldn't see her right now, but, at least he had a buddy to suffer right along with him until the wedding started. Dear God the monk was a nervous wreck, pacing all over the place and mumbling to himself all the damn time. Inuyasha was just about ready to knock him out if he didn't have to face Kagome and Sango's wrath. His anger was nearly ready to get the best of him, but hearing the excited women in the next hut certainly calmed his inner turmoil immediately.

* * *

><p>"Oh Kaede," Kikyo spoke as he fingered the clothing in her hands. "I can't believe you kept it for all these years." Tears were coming to her eyes as her younger, well, older sister caressed the find silk along with her.<p>

"Ye know, I once thought I would wear it at my own wedding. I guess it's a bit late for that now." She cleaned her face of tears and went back to preparing for the wedding.

"You never know Kaede; your soul mate could appear and sweep you off your feet at any given moment."

Kikyo nodded, eagerly agreeing. "She is right. Besides, mother would be proud if both her daughters wore her wedding kimono, no matter what age either may be." She hugged her sister tightly.

The elder woman chuckled as she moved to help her sister into her clothing. "Though it is a nice thought I don't believe there is a man alive that would want to marry me."

"Just remember one thing Kaede, 'expect the unexpected'. After all, we've certainly had a lot of surprises today. So what's one more?"

Kagome smiled knowingly before taking another sip of her tea, not one of the other women noticing her slip in a slight pinch of herbs.

* * *

><p>It was almost time to begin; the boys were waiting near the village center with Kaede along with the entire village. The townspeople will amazed them with how accepting they were of the entire situation and had even banded together to prepare a feast in celebration of the two marriages. All that was left now was to start the procession to the men, but, Kagome had one last thing for the two women before her.<p>

"There is a tradition in my era that I thought we could use here if you want. It's sort of a tradition." Not revealing her surprise, she began pulling items out of her bag and adorning her two best girlfriends.

"Something old," Each girl received a bracelet made from the necklace that the Shikon Jewel once hung on, though neither girl noticed this. "Something blue," A small, decorative handkerchief, "Something borrowed," Two ornate hair clips were put into place. "And," Kagome pulled out two velvet boxes and handed one to each woman. "Something new."

The brides collectively gasp when they saw their wedding presents. Each received a gorgeous golden heart pennant necklace with a single diamond taking up residence within its center. On the back of each there was a heartfelt inscription, both stating each name of the couple and then the words "Our love shall never be lost, and death will have no dominion." A take on a famous storyline, one that Kikyo and Sango felt described their relationships with their soon-to-be husbands.

"Oh Kagome this is too much!"

"Nonsense Sango," Ushering them out of the hut, "Now you two better get going, your future husbands are waiting."

"But,"

"No buts," Kagome shoed them outside, "I wanted you both to have something from my era and this was what Mama and I came up with. Now get going! You've got two handsome men waiting for you and I don't think they're going to what forever!"

* * *

><p>Both couples were amazed at the sheer volume of attendants. They had only expected the village inhabitants but what they got was more than that. Humans and even demons that the group had saved over the years made up the huge crowd surrounding the wedding alter. Never had any of them ever thought that all these people would show up. It made them happy to see all the people who wanted to share in their special day.<p>

The brides were a sight to behold; dressed in all the proper attire for the time period. The grooms themselves had to pick their jaws up off the ground at the sight of their soon- to-be wives. Kikyo and Sango (to them) had never looked so feminine before and they stole everyone's breath at their beauty. But now wasn't the time to lollygag, there were weddings to preform!

Kagome even went as far as to video tape everything and take photographs as she stood by the alter, for not only was she recording the event, but she was also standing of place of two families. The young miko stood proudly as the representative of both Kikyo and Miroku's kin, since Kaede couldn't (as she was officiating) and Miroku had no living family left. It thoroughly surprised everyone though when Sesshomaru showed up with Rin in what appeared to be their very best.

Would this day be the beginning of the road to recovery of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's brotherly bond?

She just wished she could see the outcome.

Her mood instantly brightened though when she saw Inuyasha grasp Kikyo's hands; her warm hands. Yet is also brought on a sense of sadness for she knew the circumstances behind such a "miracle" and the things that had to be sacrificed to make such a life changing event happen. But, Kagome knew in the end just how it would affect their lives and exactly how different everything was going to be.

Pausing, she took another sip of her herb laced tea…

* * *

><p>The festivities were in full swing now. A battery operated boom box from the modern era was playing soft music throughout the entire village center. Everyone was having a grand time, especially the two couples of honor. Each pair stared lovingly into their partner's eyes as they danced and feasted along with all the other attendants. Even Sesshomaru had allowed Rin to dance with him a time or two. It truly was a time of togetherness.<p>

"Are ye having fun child?"

Shading her eyes from the blazing sun, Kagome moved to gaze up at the elderly priestess while said woman was sitting down next to her.

"Oh yes. It's nice to see everyone so joyous and carefree." Another sip of tea.

Noticing the frown that marred Kaede's face, the young priestess just continued to watch the dancing crowd and sip her tea once again.

"Child," Kaede began nervously, "I've been sensing something within…"

"Don't." She kept her eyes trained on the crowd.

The old woman eyed her worriedly, obviously knowing something was up with her sister's reincarnation.

"You don't need to worry about anything. I know what I've done and I will accept the consequences with open arms. Today's focus needs to be on the two lovely couples not me."

"Ye can't be serious."

"Can't be serious about what?" A new voice entered the conversation. Both women looked up and saw a newlywed hanyou staring at them.

"Oh nothing; you know how some girls can be." Kagome smiled before gulping down the rest of her cup when she saw Inuyasha's nose twitch.

Silently, Inuyasha offered his hand to Kagome in request to rise and join him. When she did the young miko was thoroughly surprised when Inuyasha placed one hand in hers and the other near her lower back and begin to dance. Her breath was taken away by how flawless his moves were. Within minutes she realized exactly why the movements he was guiding her with seemed so familiar; they were waltzing.

"I had to do something while you were at school." Was his reply when she'd questioned as to where he'd learned such a modern dance.

It felt as if they'd danced for hours before he'd finally pulled her off to the side and gotten her something to drink along with something precious she would keep with her for the rest of her life.

Lovingly, for the first time she could remember, Inuyasha tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and then laced a beautiful rose through her hair above said ear.

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Current Time*<strong>_

Little did he know that that moment would be the last time that he would ever see her. Mere moments after he'd spoken and seen her eyes sparkle he was called off by his bride to join her in their new hut since it was so close to sunset and with one last goodnight, Inuyasha had left without a second thought. Now the hanyou wished he had known just what was going through the teen's mind at the time so that, possibly, he would have been able to stop it. The following morning, he'd recalled, had brought sadness to a time that was supposed to be happy when the group discovered that their young companion was gone, without even one goodbye to boot. Inuyasha wanted Kagome to share in these new happy times in his life, not abandon everyone. Was it something that any one of them had done? Could the outcome have been prevented?

Would these dozens of journals provide the answers to the questions that have been plaguing the hanyou's mind for years?

The only way to find this out of course was to continue reading, so that was what he did.

Opening the book to his place, Inuyasha removed the bookmark and flipped to the next page only to reveal something he never thought would be seen again. Pressed between the page and a clear piece of plastic was the very rose he had given her on that fateful day. What amazed him more were the five simple yet significant words, written in her hand that lay beneath the rose,

"He said I was beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 1,817**

**Sorry for the late update. Work has been calling me in like crazy, then there's 4-H starting up again, and of course the sleep deprivation. Then I had a fight with my dad regarding him not taking his breathing treatments and meds correctly – let's just say I finally got it through his skull that he wasn't taking care of himself and now he is.**

**Also, on DeviantArt my group IY-Unsung-Spirits is having a Fanart contest for "Odd Ball Couples" of the Inuyasha fandom. Full rules can be found in their journal. Anyone is welcome to participate even if you're not a member of the group.**

**"If Only In Reality" will be the next story updated.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	7. To Him

**Her Life – Chapter 7 – "To Him"**

* * *

><p>It was becoming harder and harder to stay focused on his work knowing that just across the room a lone book held the answer to what had happened next in his klutzy friend's life. More and more time passed while his mind kept going back to the page with the pressed rose. Did it truly mean so much to her that he'd said such a thing? Nah, it couldn't of, she was just a kid at the time right?<p>

Or was he wrong?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Inuyasha continued to fill out paperwork for his clients and current work, but, within minutes that annoying little voice came rolling back. Stopping to think for a moment, he did have some vacation time coming. Should he take that time to go through the huge trunk still sitting in his study?

Decision made, the hanyou tucked away all his paperwork, shut off his computer, and made his way over to the red faced book that was practically begging to be read. (Which it obviously had been) He took a moment to finger the outer binding before jumping out a window to take a seat in a nearby tree. Taking a deep breath, seemingly to calm his nerves, Inuyasha opened the journal to the marked page. Once again he took a moment to finger the dull color rose before turning to the next page. What he was now reading caused his eyes to widen.

_"Dearest Inuyasha,_

_I know that you must be frustrated with me right now. No, I should say full blown angry. You're probably also wondering 'Why?' or 'Was it something I did?' Well, let me assure you that it's not and never was your fault. There were reasons behind me doing what I did to ensure certain things, things that you didn't need to know about. But don't worry, I'm fine._

_God it feels so odd writing instead of talking to you. It's just that I want to share things with you. I want to share in the joy and happiness that walks into my life and, if I you were around, I would love to experience yours too. I can envision how happy you are even now. I bet you've made a wonderful father. You always seemed to have that underlying sense of parenting skills with Shippo. No doubt Kikyo has been an awesome mother as well. She was always so good with kids."_

Pausing, he sniffed the aged paper, detecting the scent of tears.

_"Please remember that my decision had, in no way, been your fault. It was my choice alone and no one else's. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy in life, so that is what I made happen._

_You'll always be in my heart Inuyasha. I pray for your and the other's health and life every day._

_My love to you forever -_  
><em>~Kagome H."<em>

It was her choice? What did she mean by that? Could she have done something irreversible just for the group? What was it that she had obviously done?

Again he sniffed when another scent lifted off the pages. Why was this scent laced with… pain? Scrutinizing the page even closer Inuyasha spotted something else. Now to a normal person they would just think "oh someone just got a paper cut" but to the trained eye a person could spot the purplish tinged red that laced the dried blood on the page.

What did it all mean?

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words - 587**


	8. Concerns

**Her Life – Chapter 8 – "Concerns"**

* * *

><p>They were starting to worry about him. For almost the past week the patriarch of the family had stowed away in his study, pouring over the first of many journals from Kagome. Most of the time it seemed like he hadn't even read a lot of the book at all, more like he would read a couple entries then skim through them again and again. Besides that, Inuyasha had barely eaten or spoken since the day the news came of Kagome's death. The other members of the household were truly afraid for his health.<p>

"Don't you think this is going a bit to the extreme momma?" A seemingly teenage boy asked.

She didn't answer for a few moments while she chopped the rest of the vegetables.

"I understand how you feel darling but you must realize how your father feels as well. You've heard all the stories of his shard hunting days and of Kagome, so you must see how much of a shock this is to him. You know as well as I do how badly he wished to see her again."

"We all desired to see her, or in Tadao and the rest of the children's case, meet her." Kaede spoke from her place at the stove.

Tadao retreated into his own thoughts while he helped to finish dinner. Thinking of his father, Tadao noticed how not once, at least in his lifetime, had he ever acted like this before. Of course he'd heard the stories of his father's antics from his mother, aunt, and older siblings but there were never any stories passed on regarding anything like this, and that concerned him. Was he liked this when Sango and Miroku died? Who would know such a fact though?

An image of a red haired uncle flashed through his mind.

* * *

><p>The matriarch of the house balanced a tray of food in one hand and knocked on the large oak door of the study with the other. Not hearing a reply, Kikyo went ahead and entered the quiet room and set the tray on her husband's desk before turning to address him.<p>

"I brought you some food dear. We made stew for dinner and I thought maybe you might like some."

Again no reply was received. Her brow furrowed together while she made her way over to the hanyou that was sitting in his favorite chair close to the fire, seemingly reading over more of the first journal. Kikyo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, I understand how much of a shock this was to you, but you've got to return to your normal routine. Your actions are starting to scare the children and worry the adults, including me."

She paused to gather her thoughts.

"I'm not saying that you need to stop reading her journals completely, but, just leave your study every once in a while, get some sleep, eat a little something, and spend some time with the children. If you don't begin to turn around soon I fear for what will happen to you, health wise I mean."

Slender arms somehow maneuvered between the chair and the man occupying it to wrap themselves around the hanyou's shoulders, tightly squeezing them in silent support. A kiss was placed upon his crown.

"Remember Inuyasha, we're here for you. You don't have to suffer alone. Throughout all of our years together you've been our pillar of strength and now it's time for us to return the favor. I know how deeply she meant to you darling and you know she wouldn't want you to hold all of your emotions in like this."

Another tight squeeze and Kikyo removed herself to move towards the door, planning to return to the rest of the family and put the children to bed, but a soft voice stopped her in her tracks.

"They're not normal journal entries."

Her full attention was back on him and she followed her instincts to go stand back by his side, waiting for him to continue.

"Each one is a letter. She wrote to me of her life. She wants to share everything with me."

For the first time Kikyo stared at the yellowed pages of the book laying in her husband's lap; curiously taking in the smooth markings of Kagome's handwriting. She didn't even get to finish half of the page before Inuyasha turned to next one and ran a clawed digit against the edge of a faded picture.

"Through everything she'd been through." His voice was laced with so much emotion. "Missing all those days of school and barely passing her tests, she still managed to succeed."

His finger moved to lightly outline the robe and hat that the young girl, no, woman, was wearing in the photo.

"Kagome graduated."

It was those few sentences that truly brought it home for Kikyo. It was then that she realized just how hard it was for him to deal with this.

For not only has he lost his one time traveling companion, but his best friend as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words - 845**


	9. What To Do

**Her Life – Chapter 9 – "What To Do"**

* * *

><p><em>"Inuyasha,<em>

_It's been a week since I graduated and I just don't know what to do with myself. I can't decide whether to jump for joy because, by some miracle, I passed or to weep because you aren't here to share it with me. I know you never did like me leaving so often for school, but, deep down, I know you did embrace it._

_You've no idea how many times I've walked in on you where right at the last second you would throw one of my textbooks right back where I left it. Or even wake up in the middle of the night to see you sitting by my bedroom window or in the boughs of a tree reading by moonlight. You were particularly taken by the works of Robert Frost and Edgar Allen Poe. It amazed me that you would be interested in them and not an author from Japan. I guess, perhaps some of the tales you could relate with. I remember how you would get when you couldn't find them in my bag when you were seemingly searching for ramen. That's why I left my copies with you, so that you would never be without them again._

_I wonder what you're doing now. Knowing you, most likely getting into another fight with Sesshomaru or saving the village from an attack. All the while complaining about how your brother was a cold heartless bastard and how us humans were to weak to defend ourselves. You were always a good man Inuyasha. Remember that, no matter what anyone says, it's how you see yourself that counts._

_You know, maybe I shouldn't be thinking of what your doing in the past. What if you're in this era? What would you be doing? Hmmm, well the first thing would be eating a bowl of ramen. I can't imagine what you'd be doing other than that. Guess I'm not to open minded huh?_

_I do know one thing though. By the time you read this I'll most likely be dead and I know how you get when someone close to you dies. Please remember Inuyasha, I didn't make any of my choices based on something you did. Nothing you could ever do would upset me to the point of abandoning you. I've got my own reasons behind my decisions._

_But you mustn't just sit around and mope! I know Kikyo is worried about you and your children (if you have any, though I'm sure you do) are too. The Inuyaha I know wouldn't just do nothing, he would continue on. So please, continue on for me. With any luck I'm in a better place now._

_Sorry for all the rambling and getting off the beaten path, but, you know how us girls are._

_Remember what I said, er, wrote._

_~Kagome H."_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha read over those last few passages again. Would Kagome ever cease to amaze him? It was like she had been watching and answered all of his unspoken questions, and for that he was greatful.<p>

Thinking about what his wife had said earlier when she was in and part of what Kagome wrote, the hanyou marked his place in the book and headed over to the shelf behind his desk. Deftly he moved away a stack of books, seemingly real, but not. Opening the false book, Inuyasha proceded to pull out an old book, clearly worn out from how many times it had been read. The binding protested just a bit to being opened before revealing to its owner the inside cover where a special message was written.

_"To my most favorite hanyou,_

_I used to love these poems when I was little. Lewis Carrol took me to places I could never imagine until I met you. I related to the tale of Alice in Wonderland so much if you think about it. Perhaps one day, you could read them to your children or even grandchildren as they go to sleep._

_Give your pups and grandpups my love._

_~Auntie Kagome"_

And that's just what he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 685**

**Just wanted to note that I have two jobs now (three if you count babysitting dad) so I am going to try to update as much as possible. Might be a bit slow starting in mid May through mid July because that's when 4-H goes full tilt.**

**Also, could I get a few opinions on this? I understand that you obviously like it because I'm being told to "update!" so much, but, I would really like you opinion. What do you like about the storyline? Is the story even to your liking at all? I don't mind being told to update but I feel better when I read about what you liked about a particular chapter too.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	10. Proud

**Her Life – Chapter 10 – "Proud"**

* * *

><p>Almost the entire Fujioka family was seated in the audience, watching as the third youngest child of their family, Tadao, waited to go up on stage to receive his high school diploma. All had dressed in their best attire for the exciting event, just like they had with all the other children. Not one of them was going to be treated any differently than the other. Though some would say that they seemed a bit extravagant for doing so, the Fujioka's didn't see it that way. They saw it as a family tradition, to show each child that passing through school was a momentous event to be celebrated, not just any other day.<p>

Funny, he remembered how much he had been fascinated with Kagome's books; how many doors it had opened up for him into new worlds, yet, he never once went to school to get any kind of diploma. The way he figured it, what use was it to go someplace and study for Lord knows how many years for just a stupid piece of paper. Inuyasha always told people that he had his street smarts and he didn't need some document to tell him what he knew the most about. Even though those were his beliefs, that didn't mean that he didn't want his children to have an education of their own.

From an early age, Inuyasha began teaching each of his children everything he could remember from Kagome's textbooks. At times the hanyou did seem to even amaze his wife at the facts he knew of from the future. It was thanks to his readings that he was able to save his family from illness outbreaks and even the upcoming wars. His knowledge even went as far as to know where to direct the boats full of demons that had fled the country during the rebellion of the 1700's. If it hadn't of been for him and his curiosity of the future born miko's books the entire population of demons would have been decimated.

Who would've thought that the once despised hanyou would save the entire demon race?

* * *

><p>All rose to clap when Tadao crossed the stage and shook each of the teacher's hands, but one family member watched with his eyes while his mind was in a completely different place.<p>

Inuyasha's mind wasn't paying attention to his son, he was thinking of the two newest photos that now held a place in the wallet resting against his breastbone. After reading through the first of Kagome's journal's and then through another he had discovered a photo pasted to one of the pages from Souta's graduation. Turns out the kid was some sort of super wiz and had graduated three years early. The kid had no idea how proud his "Inu-nii-chan" was of him, and neither did Kagome. He wished they did though. Could Souta still possibly be alive? Was he running the shrine as generations did before him? Some research would need to be done.

Many asked him, mostly his children, why he had copies of the two photos made and why he placed them in his wallet. They couldn't seem to understand the meaning behind his thoughts though. The new generation of the House of the West knew that the Higurashi family meant a lot to him, but, none of them exactly understood how much. Thanks to Kagome, Inuyasha had gained something he hadn't had (at the time) in over two hundred years; a family. He got a grandfather who bugged him, a little brother who idolized him, and a mother to dote on him. It hurt him to know that he missed out on so much of their lives all because he didn't know the date of the miko's return. The hanyou felt that thanks to the photos in his pocket that somewhere, somehow, Kagome knew that he still thought of her often and that he was proud that she had succeeded in something that she had once feared that she would fail.

For a moment, just one mind you, Inuyasha's eyes glazed over and the next graduate on stage suddenly became Kagome. Wearing her green and white outfit, the mirage turned, looked directly at him, and sent a smile his way filled with so much happiness that he couldn't help but grin a bit himself. Sure, his wife was staring at him oddly but that didn't matter to him, it was the happiness from the vision that he was feeling now.

Slowly he raised his hand to rest upon the concealed inner pocket of his suit, silently sending a prayer to the heavens to a certain girl, saying sorry for missing such an important day in her life.

But now isn't the time to be down in the dumps. It is a time to celebrate the sacred passage into adulthood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 807**

**SOOOOOOO wasn't happy with this chapter. Don't think I got the point across that I wanted. Honestly, I forgot what my point was halfway through anyway. So this is I guess what you could call filler. I'm babysitting my niece and I can't seem to concentrate.**

**Just so ya'll know, this story isn't going to be day-by-day journal entries. For instance, in this chapter I have Inuyasha read the rest of the first book and then to the second where we discover Sota graduated early. I don't know where I'll be heading in the next chapter but I do know that when we get towards the end there will be the ending plus an alternate. Have the tissues ready folks.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	11. The Loss

**Her Life – Chapter 11 – "The Loss"**

* * *

><p><em>"Dearest Inuyasha,<em>

_It is a sad day in the Higurashi household. Gramps has finally gone home to be with Grammy in that beautiful place in the sky. I know that now he is at peace and he is with the woman he has missed so dearly for the past twenty years, but, that doesn't mean that those of us left are having the time of our live either._

_I've watched Souta over the past few days, trying so hard to hold his emotions together just like you always did. I believe he feels that he must be strong for Mama and me since he is now the man of the house. Numerous times I have tried to talk to him, get him to let it all out, but all he does is frown and turn away; making up some excuse about something needing to be done around the shrine. It's tearing Mama up inside even more._

_Mama, I think I feel even worse for her. Gramps was all she had left of her family before she married Daddy and now that he's gone she's so broken. Right now she's just sitting on his bed staring at his various artifacts around the room with tears running down her cheeks. I'm beginning to fear for her health. She won't talk to either of us because she doesn't want to be a burden and I can already see everything taking its toll on her. Already I can see hollows in her cheeks and her eyes becoming sunken in. It's truly beginning to scare me."_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha took a moment to stare at the watermarks and the barely running ink on the yellowed page, silently taking in the old scent of salt, wishing he could have been there to support her in her time of need.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I just don't know what to do Inuyasha. I'm trying so hard to keep my family from drifting apart but I just keep losing ground. No matter what I try I can't get Mama to talk or Souta to let his tears flow freely. This is one of those moments that I wish you were here. Maybe you would have a way to get through and help us get through this grieving process as a family instead of individuals.<em>

_I'm sorry. I feel like I'm laying all my problems on your shoulders, but, I just don't have anyone to cry out to. You've no idea how alone I feel right now. Well, I guess you do. Gah! My hand is writing before my brain even has a chance to process my thoughts._

_Forgive me if it feels like I'm dumping everything on you. This is one of those times when a girl just needs to let it out. I guess I'll go give it another round with Souta and Mama._

_~Kagome H."_

* * *

><p>"So much sadness permeates her writing. I feel like she too was trying to hold it together for the sake of her mother."<p>

Lately, he'd been sharing some of the entries with Kikyo. The reading of an entry becoming a late night routine before going to bed, unless they were doing other "strenuous" activities of course. Sometimes Kikyo helped him see certain things from Kagome's perspective since she herself was a woman as well.

There were certain things though that Kikyo noticed in Kagome's journals that she found odd, but she kept those thoughts to herself of course. Perhaps, throughout the next few entries, some of her questions would be answered.

"Ya know," Inuyasha broke the silence. After setting the book on the nightstand and shutting off the light, he turned to gather Kikyo in his arms. "I knew that by the time we came back into her life the old man might be gone, but I was kinda hoping he wouldn't be. Gramps always seemed to wryly to let death take him."

A palm was brought to cradle his cheek. "True. Though you have to remember, we all must face death sometime."

"Yeah, but Kagome sounded so alone…"

Fingers to his lips stopped him cold. "She did. Though now, although it's hard to think about, Kagome isn't alone now wherever she may be."

Silence overcame the room once again after that. Inuyasha snuggled into Kikyo's neck, taking in deep gulps of her scent, knowing that it was one of the only things that would keep his emotions in check. The hanyou tried valiantly to not cry out at the loss of another member of his family.

And Kikyo did the only thing she could do; be his pillar of strength as he had been for her and so many others a million times before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 785**

**WOW – I got SEVENTEEN emails within four hours about people faving, alerting, and reviewing this story. I've never had that happen before! Thank you SO much for the kind reviews! And sorry to those of you I made cry.**

**While you guys are waiting for the next chapter, how about reading "If Only In Reality" – my other fanfic. Once you've read it, you won't get enough.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	12. Anniversary

**Her Life – Chapter 12 – "Anniversary"**

* * *

><p><em>"Inuyasha,<em>

_I cannot seem to fathom that it has been a year since I last saw you. To me the time has passed by so fast that I feel like it was just yesterday that I watched you bound yourself to Kikyo in holy matrimony. I can still remember clearly how you both looked that day. I don't think I'd ever seen you in something other than your fire rat before that day. You looked so handsome all cleaned up and…_

_Oh boy, I'm rambling again. Sorry!_

_I bet you're wondering what I'm up to. Well, as a, I guess you could call it 'hobby'; I've begun writing down every tale of our quest. Everything from our smallest of fights to all of the blood thirsty battles are being jotted down into my little green book. Nobody knew I was even writing it until Souta somehow got ahold of it and then decided to show it to Mama. At first they were shocked; I'd never exactly told them everything that we'd done, but then they were amazed. They'd had no idea that we'd faced such dark creatures. Before long both came up with an idea that I'm frankly not too happy about._

_Mama and Souta want me to publish our adventures, telling me I need to call it the 'Feudal Fairytales'. It's not that we need money or that it's a bad idea, but I just don't feel right about doing something like that. The way I see it, if I publish any of it then it would basically be invasion of privacy because I'd be exploiting your lives. That just doesn't seem right to me, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing either, although their suggestion did give me an idea though._

_I've started taking up drawing. Dear Lord I'm bad at it, but I figure that I'll get better with time. I know that most people will most likely think that our tales are just made up fantasies, but, for those few that truly believe; I want to give faces to the names. Do you know how much I wish Shippo was with me right now?_

_I've gotta go. I can hear Mama calling me for dinner._

_Before I go though, I want to wish you and Kikyo a happy anniversary. Wish I could be there to celebrate with you. I can't help but wonder; do you have any children yet? Are you happy? Did you have your first spat yet? Did she have to 'sit' you? Did you,_

_Oops, rambling again._

_I did get you something though. Look in the trunk for the gold wrapped package._

_Love,_  
><em>~Kagome H."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words - 450**


	13. Moving

**Her Life – Chapter 13 – "Moving"**

* * *

><p>She was still in the family room, exactly in the same spot she had been since her husband had presented to her the newest occupant of the mantelpiece. Even though it was far past the hour of bedtime, Kikyo just couldn't tear her eyes away from Kagome's gift. In all her years with Inuyasha, never had they received such a thoughtful and heartfelt gift.<p>

"Ye are still here I see."

Light from the hallway revealed the form of Kaede. Something about seeing her sister right at that moment set something off inside of her which caused another round of tears to fall free from her eyes. The comforting arm of her sister was felt being wrapped around her shoulder; tightening ever more as the silent sobs rocked her frame.

"What has got you so emotional sister?"

Kikyo sniffled and wiped her eyes before answering Kaede, still staring at the gift.

"I had always wondered what those little gadgets were that Kagome had at our wedding. I remember secretly memorizing what every one of them looked like and what they did; determined to find out at a later time how they worked. Over time though, I'd forgotten what they'd looked like, therefore the connection wasn't made when we finally lived until this century. That is, until tonight."

She paused for a moment to take in Kaede's form. Never had she thought that her only blood kin would live for so long. Her presence reminded her of something Kagome had once said long ago.

_"You never know Kaede; your soul mate could appear and sweep you off your feet at any given moment."_

"Why do you cry Kikyo?"

"It isn't fair." She wiped her eyes. "I've got this beautiful piece from one of the most important days in my life and you don't."

A knurled hand was felt rubbing soothing circles on her back. Calmness overtook Kikyo, the same one that soothed her when she was small and her mother was comforting her. Dear Lord it was annoying to have to keep reminding herself that Kaede wasn't her mother; although, in a way, she could be considered as such. Besides, of course, being older than them all (except Inuyasha), her elderly sister had stepped in and became the matriarch to all of the family; becoming the mother to so many that had lost their own. Even when Cornelius came along he had, naturally, become her counterpart and took on the role as everyone's father without even a second thought.

"It matters not Kikyo what I do or do not have. What matters is that we have our memories,"

"And that we have each other."

Both looked over to the hall to find Cornelius leaning against the doorframe, smiling lovingly at them. Casually, he walked towards them and gathered Kaede into his arms, kissing her chastely on the cheek before turning back to Kikyo.

"I understand that I never met Kagome, but, I believe that I've heard enough of her tales to guess that she wouldn't have wanted you to fret over frivolous things. She seemed like a woman who only wanted to make others happy and I am certain that is what she was trying to do for you and Inuyasha. From the events that have taken place and the clues given within her journals so far, that has been her only goal from the beginning."

"Such an insightful man you are my love." Kaede smiled up at him.

"And that is one of the many reasons why you married me." He gave her a kiss before gathering her up into his arms and headed out the door.

"I hear the bed calling our names so we bid you goodnight dear Kikyo."

Silently, Kikyo watched as Cornelius carried Kaede back their room. It still amazed her how a demon of his immense age still possessed the strength to do such a thing. That though was something to ponder on later, for her bed too was calling out to her.

Rising from her seat and stretching her muscles, the hanyou's wife made her way across the room to the hall. She prepared to shut off the light, but, not before taking one last gaze at the glittering gold frame that encased one of the most memorable moments in her and Inuyasha's life;

Their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 731**

**Side note – those last two lines were intended to rhyme, total coincidence.**

**Also, Cornelius is the name of Kaede's husband. Yes he is a demon, a very old demon and he is from a different continent. (Hence his odd name)**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	14. Watching

**Her Life – Chapter 14 – "Watching"**

* * *

><p>She sat by herself in this place; still feeling the aches and pains as she had in life. Was it not written somewhere that when you die you are to be "normal" as you once were in your youth? The lone person guessed that luxury was only meant for those who left their earthly home with a clear conscience and she most certainly, against everyone's thoughts, had died with a heavy heart; hence her suffering.<p>

It was lonely in this place. Sure, it was a calm and beautiful place, but, she was the only one inhabiting it. No one to talk to, no way to pass the time. All she could do was sit and reflect back on her life, going over again and again on the things she did wrong.

Thankfully though, she had these moments with her little "looking glass". The scene she was seeing play out in the lake's clear water brought a smile to her face.

The scene consisted of Inuyasha and a large group of children; whom she was his grandpups or nieces and nephews. It certainly was a lovely sight; the hanyou who once thought he was worthless, surrounded by people who loved and respected him. What brought even more warmth to her heart was the story he was telling them; their story.

He was so animated while he weaved the stories of their youth, thrilling the children of their fight against Kaguya and her dream castle. She thought it funny how he was making her out to be much more of a hero than she ever was, in a way glorifying the story for the mere sake of the children.

Happiness soon left her though when the image in the water slowed before coming to an end completely. Now a whole year will have to pass before she will get to see his smiling face again. But that wasn't what bothered her the most, it was the heartache she knew he was about to endure because of her choices in life.

Sure, the journals Inuyasha already read gave him a sense of what had truly, well, partially gone on in her life, but, the woman knew that when the truth of her life was finally revealed the, as the old saying goes, shit would hit the fan.

And there was nothing Kagome wanted more than to be by his side when he found out so that she could take the pain away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – total words – 414**

**As you can guess, Kagome has got a huge secret she's hiding. The question is, what?**

**REMINDER – This story is told mostly in drabbles/journal entries. The entries are not a day to day thing. You may be hearing about a fifteen year old one day and a twenty year old the next. I am only posting important events in the journals plus feelings and such regarding what is happening and how Inuyasha and the people feel around him.**

**I am working with the 4-H office this year so I will be VERY buy throughout the months of May, June, & part of July. I will post as often as possible but most likely I will be too tired to even think straight.**

**Oh, and sorry for making anyone cry.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	15. Incidents

**Her Life – Chapter 15 – "Incidents"**

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Inuyasha,<em>

_Things have slowly gotten better since the latest incident. Did I even tell you about that? Guess not, see, since Gramps died almost five years ago Mama turned to sake for comfort involving anything. Even the littlest thing would set her into a drinking spree. From the way I saw it, she felt like since Gramps she was all alone in the world even though Souta and I were with her almost twenty-four seven. Mind you Mama did, and still does, have her good moments; unfortunately she is mostly in a drunken state now. She is a mere shadow of the woman that we used to know._

_Back to the incident though; Souta and I have gotten to the point where we've had to keep her under lock and key, especially at night. Sometimes there was no way of knowing where we would end up finding her come morning. Well, this morning we woke up to the most horrifying discovery either one of us would make in our entire lives._

_Mama had always told us about the voices that talked to her and tried to convince her to do things. Well, it looks like one of them finally got through to her._

_I found her in the bath tub when we woke up with her wrists slit. We both rushed her to the hospital and the doctors got her taken care of, but we discovered why she was acting so differently._

_Apparently, Gramps death sent her into a huge bout of depression. The doctors say that it is a most severe case because she never exactly got over Papa's death so when Gramps died it made those feeling reemerge and take hold._

_The worst part of the entire day was being told that she would have to be put into psychiatric care so that she could possibly be cured. I've got the feeling though that she will never be the same again._

_It really hurts though; knowing that someone so close has been hiding behind a fake mask all of these years. I'm starting to wonder what else she kept hidden from us. Will I possibly turn out the same way when I am older? Will Souta? Guess we'll find out as life goes on._

_On a lighter note, Souta and Hitomi have still been together for all these years and I believe that I hear silver wedding bells starting to ring. Do you remember helping him gain the confidence to ask her to go out with him when he was little? I guess you could consider yourself the ringmaster of their little tryst._

_Something else I must tell you. (That you might not like) I met a wonderful man a few weeks ago and he is to kind to me. I don't want to reveal too much yet because I don't know how everything is going to work out. I can't help but thinking, with the way my stomach flutters, is he the one?_

_~Kagome"_

**A/N ~ Total words – 504**

**Want to say sorry for the extremely late update. As you know I had 4-H fair going on – where I actually got a couple chapters written – but I stupid laptop decided to die on me. Now I'm waiting for the warranty company to send the box so I can ship it back to get it fixed. Don't you just love it when hard drives quit working?**

**PLEASE REMEMBER – this story/diary IS NOT filled with day to day entries. You could have a couple days worth of entries then skip to a couple years down the line.**

**I do have another chapter ready (as soon as I get the time to type it) and I've got a partial chapter of "If Only In Reality" ready. This would be so much easier if I could just speak it instead of type.**

**Would you guys like that? If I just spoke/read a chapter and posted it on Youtube for you to listen to? Sometimes it's easier for me to just spout things out than to just type them.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED**


	16. Ponderings

**Her Life – Chapter 16 – "Ponderings"**

* * *

><p>He was spending another late night in his study, pouring over many old books filled newspaper clippings of articles and the like. Not once did he ever look up from his work as he heard the door to his room open and shut; nor did the shuffling of feet making their way closer disturb him either.<p>

"So they were telling the truth. You are keeping yourself holed up in here."

Finally the hanyou realized someone else was in the room. Looking up, he came to see the adult that a certain kitsune kit had become.

"What do you want runt?" Inuyasha asked gazing back down at his books.

Shippo didn't answer for a few moments, simply observing what his friend was reading over, catching a few words here and there of an article but never fully understanding what was happening. Of course he had some idea of what was going on in the home due to the grilling he'd gotten from Tadao regarding Kagome and the relationship shared between her and his father. The kitsune figured the teenager had been exaggerating from the way he'd been talking but seeing Inuyasha like this, barely even aware of the world around him; he knew that something was wrong.

It was awkward, trying to start a conversation about someone so attached to the both of them. It had to be done though, it just had too.

"I, I heard about Kagome. I'm so sorry."

How were two men supposed to talk about something like this?

"You don't need to go through all that bullshit. Did you not think I wouldn't hear that conversation you had with my son?"

Inuyasha turned his gaze to the red headed man before him, a wry grin crossing his face.

"I know what the family been thinking concerning all of this, well, mystery surrounding Kagome and my studying of it. It's just that I can't seem to stop reading her journals she left behind for any amount of time. I have to know what happened to her, to Souta, and everything in her life that mattered until the end."

"You think that since you missed out on so much that you need to discover all that was missed. Figure out what made her tick for all these years." Shippo finished for him.

A resounding hum was his only answer as he went right back to his clippings. It began to get uncomfortable just standing there so Shippo pulled up a chair and scooted up as close as he could so that he too could read the articles, whatever they were.

"I realized from the last entry from something that Kagome mentioned that I knew nothing about her father." Inuyasha answered the unspoken question.

"Figured it would be interesting to find out what her old man was like and who he was. Turns out he was quite popular around here at one time. Used to be an Olympic swimmer before quitting and settling down and building a family. Guess we now know the answer to where Kagome's love of water came from huh?"

Both men continued to read for hours after that; firstly going through the articles about "Heroic Higurashi" (as Kagome's father was once called) and then turning once again to the wooden trunk full of journals. There was one thing that the kit did notice throughout the entire time though and that was the sadness in the hanyou's eyes. Was his assumption right about Inuyasha blaming himself over… well, whatever it was he was blaming himself for? Did he not understand that it wasn't his fault that the year of Kagome's return through the well had been mistaken?

Did he blame himself for an innocent death that had happened almost thirty years ago?

Shippo had gotten his answer when the hanyou lovingly grazed his hand over a photo of their lost miko and witnessed a teardrop leave a trail down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words - 660**


	17. Around The Corner

**Her Life – Chapter 17 – "Around The Corner"**

* * *

><p><em>"Dearest Inuyasha,<em>

_I've got wonderful news! After only a few months the doctors say that there is a major improvement in Mama. They're even letting her come home for short visits every few days, which is wonderful since it's so quiet here. As you know though, every upside has its down and poor Mama has one that will be following her the rest of her life._

_It turns out that part of the problem was the fact that an early onset of Alzheimer's decided to rear its ugly head. In her mind, from what I've been told, Mama believed that she'd lost both Papa and Gramps within days of each other and she just couldn't handle the loss. This of course caused her depression and the drinking, which in the end only made things worse. They've got her on medication now though and she seems to be under control but I still have that fear that one day, the side of Mama that we'd been witnessing will be returning to visit us again._

_I feel especially bad for her though when she is here. In her mind I'm still fifteen and Souta is ten years old, despite his obvious height difference. The saddest part of all this is when she asks for you and when you'll be coming to visit. I hate having to constantly lie to her about it but I honestly can't break her heart by telling her the well closed up years ago. I feel that if I do she'd relapse and that is something both of us don't want to see happen._

_There are sometimes though when she talks to nothing but thin air while sipping her tea in the kitchen. I've watched her a few times and I'm beginning to think that she is talking to you, and it is that little fantasy that brings a shimmer of light back to her eyes. It brings a semblance of peace to the house when she is like this, and for that, I am grateful._

_Your presence alone brought some sort of happiness into her life that will never leave her. You should be very proud to have made such an impact._

_~Kagome_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Total words - 373**


	18. Bothersome

**Her Life – Chapter 18 – "Bothersome"**

* * *

><p>He believed a pattern was beginning to form within the miko's writings. At first it wasn't bothering him, but as he read more and more of the same thing again and again a red light began to flash in his mind. This wasn't just the usual rambling anymore, no; it all appeared to be something far, far worse.<p>

She'd talked, well, wrote, quite highly of a particular man whom he supposed she was seeing. Without ever mentioning his name, Kagome was suddenly moving on to another man. The next fee journals were full of the same happenings. Talk about her love interest, drop him, and move on to another. It was a seemingly endless cycle. Was her love life truly so bad?

Another thing that struck him odd was the numerous pictures she stored within her chest. Granted, they weren't disgusting or anything, but, it was the lack of her within them that annoyed him so. There were photos of Souta, his marriage to Hitomi, Mama, things she found beautiful, and millions of other things.

Yet, not one of them contained even a glimpse of her.

Wouldn't Kagome have wanted him to see how much she'd matured throughout the years? Give him a picture to go along with an event in her journal? Possibly to see her happy with one of the men in her life? Why did all this seem so suspicious?

Of course Kaede told him he was thinking into everything to much; that just maybe she forgot to put any into the trunk, but he knew better than that. The wench was obsessed with taking photos when they meant so what would have made her change so drastically? After all, she'd included images of everything else so why not of herself?

The rest of the family had their opinions as well, yet Kikyo stayed silent the entire time, simply lending him silent support throughout his troubled time. Yet, there was something striking him wrong about her too. Nothing big mind you, just a little something he couldn't figure out.

Closing the journal in his hands, Inuyasha made his way over to the trunk and opened it wide. Bending down, he took in the sight of all the little trinkets she'd left him. Easily, he grazed the edge of an arrowhead with his hands, caressed the faded red fabric that was once worn about her neck, teased the decaying cord that was strung through an old cork stuffed into a small glass jar, and gently palmed a tarnished locket, lost in the wonders of yesteryear. Shaking his head to clear out past memories, Inuyasha set the newly finished journal down and turned to take the newest one from the pile only to discover that he'd finally come to the final book.

Grasping it and hauling it up, he noticed something odd about this particular book. It reeked of grief and sorrow; the scent of both pouring off in such huge waves that he practically choked on nothing but air. What event could be confined in such a small object to cause such a mishmash of emotions?

The hanyou would soon wish he'd never opened that book.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – total words - 533**


	19. Unthinkable

**Her Life – Chapter 19 – "Unthinkable"**

* * *

><p>They all feared for him now. Not a single soul within the Fujioka household knew what either themselves or another had done to put him into such a state. They'd tried everything to get him to open the door, even if it was only the tiniest crack. Shippo, Kouga, and even Sesshomaru made an appearance to try to coax him out, or to just talk to them, but none prevailed.<p>

If his own wife couldn't get him to open the door, then who could?

There was only one last option. Kikyo was sure they would be mad though since this was their yearly vacation in Spain, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

><p>She'd arrived at the house two days later and, by their standards, not a bit too soon. The strong smell of sake was starting to waft out of the room. Only problem was it wasn't regular sake they smelled; it was demon sake.<p>

Without even greeting her nieces and nephews, Kaede dashed to the room that held her brother-in-law. Noticing that others were following her, she quickly shoed them away before lightly rapping the door with her knuckles and waiting fretfully for an answer. The elderly woman had already decided that if no reply came that she would have Sesshomaru break the door down. Waiting a few moments more, Kaede was about to tap again when a barely whispered voice was heard.

"Come in ya old hag."

Knowing now that this was serious (since he hadn't called her that in centuries) Kaede twist the doorknob that was now unlocked and let herself into the ill smelling room.

* * *

><p>Within seconds of being with him she had already heard the door lock, not allowing another living soul in with them both. Only, it wasn't the fact that her only way out was secured or that the mild scent of the demonic sake was making her sick that bothered her; the clearly slumped over man sitting by the fire was what disturbed her more.<p>

Never once in her extended human life had he ever acted like this. In all his years Inuyasha had never been much of a drinker, but, something had clearly sent him into a drinking frenzy from the amount of bottles sitting by his side. Silently, she went over and sat in the chair opposite him, truly getting a good look at her brother-in-law for the first time.

Seeing his face for the first time made her heart drop. His face was a complete blank, showing the complete signs of heartache yet not. He appeared to be a man with too much on his shoulders; so much so that he couldn't feel anything. Those amber eyes though revealed pure sadness. And every time he took a drink of sake they just seemed to become even worse. Anyone could clearly tell he was holding everything in, but for what purpose?

Seeing as he wasn't going to acknowledge her presence, Kaede decided to look around for any sign of what could have sent him on this downward spiral. The first thing she laid eyes on, of course, was one of the journals. Figuring that a book couldn't have done this she went on to look for something else but a gruff voice stopped her.

"Go ahead," He threw the book roughly in her lap. "Read it."

Taking this turn of events by the reigns (so to speak) Kaede did begin to read Kagome's entry silently when she was stopped again.

"Out loud!" He growled menacingly.

Something dropped in the pit of her stomach when she heard him demand such a thing. Quickly mentally preparing herself for what might be ahead, Kaede took a deep breath before she began.

"My dearest Inuyasha…."

* * *

><p>He stared at his sister-in-law, silently watching her sip her drink and nibble on a few crackers. Clearly both were waiting for the other to bring up the elephant in the room. Knowing that she most likely wouldn't, he decided to do it for her.<p>

"Have you told him yet?"

A small meaningful smile crossed her face while she gently pat her slim stomach, knowing what was taking place inside her body.

"No," She answered. "And I won't until after this blows over. He needs to grieve for her, not push everything down because of such a wonderful miracle."

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ total words - 729**


	20. Prolonging The Truth

**Her Life – Chapter 20 – "Prolonging the Truth"**

* * *

><p><em>"My dearest Inuyasha,<em>

_Regret runs through my veins now; much more now than it ever has. Over the years there have been so many things that I've wanted to tell you; wished to tell you in person even and I've just been too cowardly to do it. Now the guilt is eating at me more than ever before. I believe it is time to let my secrets be known._

_I do hope that when you read this you won't hate me to your very core. You see, I haven't exactly been honest with you in these journals and I feel that you at least deserve to know the whole truth._

_I am on my deathbed after all, so if I don't tell you now, then no one will ever know the real truth._

_The life I wrote for you within these pages isn't real; it's merely a world I conjured up for you since I didn't want you to know the truth. I really hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me after you've read through my little story. I just don't know where to start though…_

_I guess the beginning would be best._

_The thing is I just don't know how to put into words what I want to get across to you, so I suppose I'll tell you like I do my nieces and nephews."_

Kaede paused there for only a moment when she felt Inuyasha's emotions rise; fearing that he didn't wish to hear any more of what was to come. She gazed at him quietly above the brim of her glasses while watching him take a swig of sake and then pouring himself another cup.

"Well what are ya gaping at? Continue on old hag."

And so she did…

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words – 304**

**Would really love some feedback on this. What do you think? I would love your reactions!**

**We're also winding down to the end. I am guessing another 10 or 15 chapters before this story will be ending. There will be an ending and an alternate ending. (Which will both be VERY different.)**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS – FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	21. In A Land Far, Far, Away

**Her Life – Chapter 21 – "In A Land Far, Far, Away"**

* * *

><p><em>"Once upon a time there was a young girl who discovered she could travel to a magical world far in the past. On her very first day in this land she was met with terrible, life-threatening danger. Only with the help of an elderly miko and a young half-demon that had been released from his enchanted sleep did the young girl survive that night. The three of them combined was what it took to destroy the evil Mistress Centipede and retrieve the enchanted Shikon Jewel that was forcibly taken from where it had laid dormant for fifteen years within the young girl's body.<em>

_Not after that fateful day did an important journey began. You see, the girl, being the klutz that she was, accidently broke the Shikon into hundreds upon thousands of shards while trying to recover the stolen jewel. Hence the beginning of a wondrous journey…_

_The young woman from another world and the half demon set off to not only find the jewel shards, but to stop a menacing evil man who was plaguing the lands by trying to increase his own powers using the cursed jewel._

_Along the way the duo met others whose goal either was or quickly became the need to destroy such a monstrous person from the lands. A fox kit, lecherous monk, demon slayer, and a neko made up a ragtag group of hunters defending the side made up of good. The most amazing part of the entire situation was how five people from entirely different ends of the spectrum somehow became a family._

_Yet another soul was brought into the situation, literally. The half-demon's first and only love was brought back to his world by what could only be described as a wicked witch. At first the old pain from their betrayal fifty years prier was heavily present, but over time the pain passed and they began to trust each other again…_

_To fall in love…_

_Over the coming months the group would face dozens of ups and downs yet they always stuck together. Even when the evil hanyou attempted to pit them against one another, each of them toughed it out and that simple trust is what lead them to defeat the evil, bring peace back to the lands, and restore the Shikon Jewel to its entirety._

_Although, it almost cost them their most precious member._

_The days following the battle weren't met with happiness, only worries. The half demon had been so badly injured while saving the young girl and his love that he himself almost perished. It was only thanks to the future knowledge of the girl that he survived the next few nights._

_Once all in the group were injury free a joyous event was planned. When all were planning for the upcoming double wedding, the young girl was preparing to give the man she loved the most meaningful gift in the world._

* * *

><p><em>During the night before the wedding, the young girl snuck out into the woods with the entire Shikon Jewel resting in her palm; giving no mind what so ever to the possible danger she could be bringing herself. Once she was confident that the half demon wouldn't sense what she was about to do, she braced her back against a thick tree trunk, rolled the troublesome bauble in her hand a few times, took a deep breath, and began to pray.<em>

_The jewel shone brighter and brighter the more she prayed, clearly stating that it was hearing what she was silently saying. Silently, a barrier was set in place around the woman to protect her physical body while her soul was taken to another realm; a realm so breathtaking that no words could describe its beauty. When the young girl broke herself away from the scenery her gaze moved to set itself upon an armor-clad priestess staring at her from the crest of a hill._

_"We have heard your request." The miko began, "Yet there will be consequences with such a feat."_

_A long pause arose between the two before the miko continued on._

_"If we were to grant what you request then your wish will have been worthless. With the poison writhing in the pot the wish will only last a couple months, perhaps a year at most. Are you willing to accept that?"_

_The girl thought it over, realizing quickly that it wouldn't be enough, but, what could she do to make it last? The invisible light bulb went off above her head._

_"Could such a thing be transferred?" She questioned, "To another being perhaps?" The more she thought about it, the more hopeful it sounded. A hand lightly brushed her cheek; finding the miko in front of her suddenly sent the wind out of her._

_"You would truly give up so much just to make him happy?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then you must realize that by doing this the well will be sealed off. Never again will you travel back to the village of Edo; see the woman you think of as a grandmother, the slayer a sister, the monk a brother, the kit your child, and the man you love…"_

_"It will all be worth it, so long as he is happy. All I request is that I be allowed to remain until the night of the ceremony. I wish to see them off to their new lives."_

_The miko could see the determination in her eyes along with the fear of the unknown. Had the god's known they'd created a soul so selfless._

_"It will be painful."_

_"I am prepared. Whatever it takes for him…_

_She never got to finish her sentence after calloused fingertips touched her forehead and pain engulfed her._

* * *

><p><em>When she'd dressed for the ceremony the next day the young girl could see the telltale purple hue coming to her skin right above her heart and she'd known that the poison had taken. Though it was true that throughout most of the day she was immersed in pain the feeling left her for several minutes when she'd watched him take hold of his love's hands; her warm hands. It felt like everything was right with the world in those few measly moments.<em>

_For it was true that for the rest of her life she would suffer with Naraku's miasma eating away at her, it didn't matter though. The genuine smile lighting up Inuyasha's face before he kissed the warm flesh of Kikyo's cheek made it all worth it._

_After all, if you had the chance, wouldn't you let the one you truly love go so that they could be happy?_

_The young girl, Kagome, had such strength and knew that she would never regret her decision because the one she loved was finally truly happy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN – total words – 1,106**_

**NOTE – To clear up confusion, Kagome wished for Kikyo to be human again and while it was true that the jewel could grant that wish, it would all be fruitless since the miasma in the clay body would eat away at her new human flesh until she died. (As it did sorta in one of the Inuyasha episodes) Kagome decided then and there that she would have the miasma transferred to herself so that Kikyo and Inuyasha would have many years of marital bliss together.**

**Essentially, Kagome is now filled with Naraku's miasma and it is slowly killing her. (You'll find out more about this in upcoming chapters.)**

**Thanks for the reviews I received and the WONDERFUL NOTE! (Boy will you guys be surprised at what's in store!)**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS!**


	22. Letting Go

**Her Life – Chapter 22 – "Letting Go"**

* * *

><p>Never in a million years did Kaede think that this was what she was going to be reading. This… tale wasn't what she was expecting when the truth about Kagome's disappearance was finally revealed. It was no wonder her brother-in-law was so upset.<p>

"Do ya get why I'm a wee bit upset now?"

Kaede turned and simply gazed at him; not knowing what words to form to express what she was feeling at the moment.

Not being able to stand the silence, Inuyasha got up from his place, drink still in hand, and began to pace the room. Milliseconds didn't even pass before the drunken ranting began.

"What in the hell possessed the wench to do that? Did she not think that we couldn't find another way to save Kikyo if what Midoriko told her came true? Did she have so little faith?"

"Inuyasha I don't believe that was her reasoning behind…"

"No Kaede!" He was becoming louder by the second. "Look, no, THINK about what all she gave up for us! For that stupid quest! Back then we had no concept of what she was giving up because in no way did we know what the hell she was talking about half of the time, but now… now that we lived to this era we know Kaede; WE KNOW!" He bellowed before throwing his almost full glass of sake into the fireplace; making the flames climb higher for a few mere seconds.

Anyone could tell that he was still trying to hold it all in; desperately trying to keep some sort of control over the emotions raging within him. True, the alcohol did loosen him up a bit, but not enough for him to fully let go. How long would he allow this to go on? The former priestess knew he needed to get it out of his system, but this certainly wasn't what she expected.

"Don't you realize what all she did for us old woman?! All that food and medical supplies she brought back; how much yen do you think she and her family had to spend on all of it? And not once did she say a word about it."

He was starting to destroy random items about the room now. Kaede knew he would never hurt her, yet the ruckus he was causing was drawing their family towards the room. Even she could hear the frantic footsteps making their way down the hallway. How long would it be before they attempted to break down the door?

"What of the numerous times she had to leave her schoolbooks behind because there wasn't enough room in her pack? How far could she have fallen behind? What punishment did she face in school for failure to complete her work? The missed days of classes with Gramps using so many outlandish and bogus excuses must have raised some eye brows.

"What of her family's honor?! In this day and age that is what schooling is to the population! Sure she graduated but at what cost?!"

He stopped to think for a moment.

What if the photo from her graduation wasn't real either; and what about everything else written in those yellowed pages? Were all the emotional ups and downs all a fake? Now that he thought about it, there were an awful lot of entries that looked like they were written with the same ink and they smelled approximately like they were the same age. Was the entire thing a lie?

"Inuyasha are ye…?" Kaede never got to finish for his current thoughts began voicing themselves.

To say she was shocked by his current logic would be an understatement. She knew Kagome would never go so far as to write to him of a fake life; or so she thought. Before she could even get to contemplating though Inuyasha was visibly beginning to hyperventilate and rambling things that didn't make sense, half of which she couldn't understand. Not once did Kaede interrupt him though because she knew he needed to let it out but what he was spouting did worry her some. He just kept on telling her things she supposed no one ever knew about their young miko; going from one end of the spectrum to another in a matter of seconds. It was when he talked himself into a corner, literally, that she stood up from her chair and made her way towards him.

"I didn't even have a second thought about it,"

"About what Inuyasha?"

"I could smell it," He picked up one of the journals lying about the room. "I could smell and feel the slight aura of Naraku's miasma in those slight drops of blood and I never even thought…" He was getting so choked up that anyone could see he was becoming blue in the face.

Kaede tried to speak but was cut off again.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way." The hanyou trembled. "The wench was should have found herself a human husband and settled down. She would have had a lot of brats because she loved them so much. Her grandkids would be playing at her feet now while she would be rocking in her chair; maybe even cuddling her newest grandchild."

It was beginning to sound like he'd imagined quite the life for her but this train of thought was starting to scare her. Kaede moved to where she was now directly before him.

"All I ever wanted was for her to succeed and be happy. I just…"

The dam broke then; the tears were leaking down his face freely and in no way did either stop them, knowing that this was needed.

Quite a few seconds passed before either gathered their thoughts.

"Inuyasha…"

"I… I didn't get… get to say good…bye."

Instantly Kaede wrapped her arms around him, and he her, and under Inuyasha's weight they both collapsed to the ground in a heap. Both sets of arms were tightly enveloping the other while Inuyasha hid his face in Kaede's shoulder and cried while she comforted him as best she could.

"I… I… I loved her so… so much… and I didn't… didn't get to… to tell her…"

"Shhh… she knows Inuyasha. Wherever Kagome is, she knows. Just let it out child, let it out."

A long, grief-stricken howl entered the air of the Fujioka household as the initiation of many mournful hours of grieving began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – total words – 1,074**

**Wasn't entirely happy with the ending, but, ya know, I'll take it.**

**In case you all were wondering where I've been. My dad had to have another surgery – some of you may remember the aneurism emergency surgery from last year, so, make a long story short, my parents truck got rear-ended and the jerk of the impact gave my dad a big hernia and many small ones around the incision scar from last year's surgery. Therefore he had to have another operation to take care of that and he ended up spending a week in the hospital.**

**PLUS the damn extended warranty company Wal-Mart uses keeps sending my laptop back to me broken. I've got to send it in for a THIRD time. Damn I hate that f****** company.**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS/COMMENTS! PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES FUEL MY BRAIN POWER!**

**PLEASE SAY HI TO SKRUPHIE WHEN YOU REVIEW! IF YOU DO I JUST MIGHT UPDATE FASTER!**


	23. Opening Pandora's Trunk

**Her Life – Chapter 23 – "Opening Pandora's Trunk"**

* * *

><p>The family found it difficult to remain in the living room while their patriarch poured his heart out to the only person he would allow into his study. True, they almost had to break down the door due to the yelling and all the crashing of objects , but, as soon as the demon members of the family heard Inuyasha's confession everyone was ushered the home's common area to await the result of whatever discovery had been made to cause such a great reaction in the hanyou.<p>

"Well, I can't stand the silence anymore. Anyone up for some television?"

Not waiting for an answer, Shippo went ahead and turned on the set. While waiting for the commercials to pass, Shippo and a couple of the children went and brought back drinks and a variety of finger foods for everyone. Just as everyone was digging in the commercials ended and a special report from the local news station was coming on. With all of the adult eyes on the set, begging for some sort of distraction from the current situation, all listened to see what possible horrible deed had taken place.

Yet, what they heard next was something none of them expected.

_"We interrupt this program to bring you a special report that has been a long time in coming. Our story tonight isn't going to be about a crime or an amazingly heroic act; it is going to be about a missing piece of history. We here at the studio know that most all of our viewers know the grand story of the 'Quest for the Shikon Jewel' but, do you truly know the tale?"  
><em>  
>The photo of the woman that popped up beside the reporters head startled everyone in the room.<p>

_"One of our reporters, at the start of his career, got the chance to interview the one person who had the chance to live out the quest herself and was forgotten by almost all of history. We now go to Toshi Wakahisa for more details on this story."_

Heartbeats were dangerously fast within the tiny space. Minds were blank for what seemed like forever before one finally made it through the fog and immediately bounded down the hall as fast as her condition would allow. Once arriving to her destination Kikyo instantly began pounding on the door.

"Inuyasha, Kaede you've both got to come quickly! They're talking about Kagome on television!"

Not even five seconds passed before the door was thrown open and air was rushing past both women until they were finally set on their feet in the living room. No one even glanced at the hanyou who entered their midst, for a middle aged looking man sitting on a pristine looking step (a VERY familiar set of steps to a certain hanyou) captivated their utmost attention.

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Toshi Wakahisa and tonight I'll be your guide to discovering a marvelous world of yesteryear. Exactly fifty years ago to the day I had the honor of interviewing a very important person in Japan's, maybe even possibly the world's history. Most of you are probably wondering 'why are you only airing this now?' The reason for such a late airing being that one of the speculations with the interviewee was that we not show the public the film until a specific event happened that would unseal the seal placed on the film canister. As you can obviously guess, the seal did break, but, I bet you're still trying to see the point in all this nonsense._

_You see these steps that I'm sitting upon now lead up to a shrine and within this shrine an old well is housed; one that, over five hundred years ago, along with a small nearby village called Edo, became the focal point of a very important event in our country's history._

_This place is where the Quest for the Shikon Jewel began and ended._

_Most of you know the story, I'm sure, but you know how tales are twisted through the strings of time. This reporter got the chance to hear the story from a firsthand source many years ago by a woman whom, at the time, was supposedly the only surviving human member of the group of rag tag heroes that saved Japan -_

_She was also the only player that was forgotten in the tale._

_How could a human survive such a long time you ask? Well, you'll have to wait just a moment to find out._

_So join me and our forgotten heroines, Kagome Higurashi, as she weaves for us the story of her Feudal Fairytale."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words ~ 780**

**Because I love you guys so much (and for a plea of forgiveness for not updating) I give you a second chapter! Hopefully it made some sort of sense. The next chapter will be of Kagome's interview with Toshi. THIS is where you'll learn all of the good, juicy details behind Kagome's reasoning. *SPOILER!***

**To those of you who were wondering who Skruphie is – he is my BFF that I made up. He's lived on my arm for almost two weeks now. His name is pronounced "Scruffy" but he likes to be unique so that's why he spells his name "Skruphie."**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS!**


	24. The Interview - Part 1

**NOTICE**** – **_italicized _words are **TOSHI** speaking and **bold** words are **KAGOME** speaking.

**Her Life – Chapter 24 – "The Interview – Part 1"**

The scene faded out from Toshi sitting on the steps to a camera panning what was definitely the shrine grounds. All were quiet as the narration began.

* * *

><p><em>"To most of you this may look like a seemingly harmless shrine and to an extent you are correct. Yet, five hundred years ago this shrine and Tokyo's predecessor village, Edo, were the epicenter to the greatest quest of the century. Today we have the wonderful honor and privilege of hearing the tale of the quest from, sussposedly, one of the few people left to have been there to actually witness everything; and that person is a young lady by the name of Kagome Higurashi."<em>

The scene changed from the shrine grounds to that of a semi-elderly looking woman tending to what seemed to be some sort of garden. Before long the woman, who apparently was Kagome, turned slightly to the side, flashed one of her timeless smiles, and offered her hand so that she may be helped up from her kneeling position. The two people, Kagome and Toshi, walked towards the Sacred Tree where a set of chairs sat facing each other while Toshi's narrating voice droll on.

_"Just think; right here, in this very spot, a village once stood tall and proud. A village that was the beginning and end of a reign of terror that was sure to bring an end to the world; a terror that was halted by a rag tag group of humans, demons, and hanyous, all of whom were after one thing, justice."_

They'd both sat down before the tree and said their introductions. It took only a moment before they were comfortable and the true interview began.

_"Miss Higurashi, I must say that it is a great honor to have such a wonderful opportunity bestowed upon me."_

An airy laugh escaped her,**"Oh please, just call me Kagome. I've never been a 'Miss' anything."**

_"Alright. Now, I'm sure our audience already knows the tale that has been passed down from generation to generation, but, I'm here to get a bird's eye view of the story. Just how did you come to be in the Feudal Era Kagome?"_

Kagome explained how Buyo had hidden in the well house, how Souta had been too scared to go fetch him, when Mistress Centipede captured her and stole her away down the old well, and finally, to when she'd found Inuyasha pinned to the tree.

**"When I first saw him the whole situation suddenly went away for a few minutes as I went to my own little world." **She smiled broadly, **"Being the teenage girl that I was though I had to get the urge out of me to tweak his ears. Only moments later did the villagers capture me and take me to Kaede. They all believed that I was a kitsune in disguise! To make a long story a bit shorter, let's just say Kaede had the wits about her to sense that I wasn't, in spite of my dress, and granted me a warm meal that night."**

She then went on to explain how she sacrificed herself for the village and how she'd somehow broken the (supposedly) unbreakable sleeping charm that held Inuyasha in his coma state.

**"Honestly, if it hadn't been for Kaede and Inuyasha I don't think I could have survived that night."  
><strong>_  
>"So in a way you owe them your life."<br>__**  
><strong>_**"For that one instant yes. Throughout the upcoming months there would be a lot of people that I would come to owe part of my life to in one way or another."**

So she continued on with how she met a certain monk, demon slayer, and her cat along the way. Even instances of meetings with elder brothers and lovesick wolves came into play. Yet no one was expecting the responses she would give to his next line of questions.

_"It is amazing the risks you lived through for one so young, but, I'm sure our viewers would like to know just how you came to be back in your own era. What was behind the decisions to do what you did?"_

It took her just a few moments to compose herself; all of them could tell. In a way it seemed like she was trying to figure out a way to word the upcoming part of her tale.

**"I suppose it all started just a while before the final defeat of Naraku…"**_****_

* * *

><p><strong>AN – total words – 750**

**I would like to let everyone know that YES the computer is working. (Took walmart 4 f***ing trys to fix the damn thing) and that NO I haven't abandoned this story. There will most likely be three parts to the interview plus two or three alternate endings. I can't decide which ending I want so YOU all can choose between them.**

**THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH TO ****INUHANYOU79 for the fabulous review and to NICROEHETO09 for becoming a new follower over the past 24 hours. YOU ALL ARE AMAZING!**

**If you need some intermittent reading while waiting for the next chapter PLEASE check out my other stories "If Only In Reality" (another Kagome heart clencher) or "They Weren't They Only Ones" (a Kaede/Gramps love story *SPOILER* our favorite elderly priestess MIGHT just be expecting a "bundle of joy"….)**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS – FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	25. The Interview - Part 2

**Her Life – Chapter 26 – "The Interview – Part 2"**

**FOR cem95 cause you reviewed!**

* * *

><p><em>"Why do you think it started then?"<em>

**"Honestly, now that I look back on all of it, it was only a matter of time before everything ended up the way it did. You see, when it was agreed upon that Kikyo join our little group everyone was a bit skeptical at first due to past events happening on her part."**

_"From the way you said that may I assume that these episodes were attempts on either yours or another's life?"_

**"I suppose you could sugar coat it that way." **She chuckled at his statement. **"Let's just say that might have been how I got this scar on my cheek."**

Kagome went on to explain that how as time had gone by, that she, Sango, and Kikyo had practically become the three musketeers. Granted it was rough at first with all of the tension, but, after fighting a few battles together and finding that her intentions were in fact good, the group slowly became accepting of Kikyo traveling with them. It was around this time that Kagome had noticed the miko and hanyou slowly falling for one another again.

**"They really did try to hide it, but you could see it in their eyes. The glimpses they would take of each other throughout the day, their posture when the other was near, and many other things. It made me happy to see them like that."**

_"Pardon if I'm out of line, but do I sense a bit of jealously?"_

The slight giggle that escaped the woman on the screen sounded of bells.

**"In certain aspects you could say that. You must keep in mind though that I was a teenager at the time and the whole hormonal development thing didn't help any either. Honestly it didn't bother me as much as one might think. I wasn't a hazed over with getting him for myself and making sure he was my man like so many teen girls in this day and age are prone to do; I was saddened more that I couldn't…"**

Kagome paused for a moment, obviously thinking of how she was going to word her next sentence.

**"When Kikyo came back to him, it seemed that he was a bit more carefree with his emotions. Now he wasn't overly open because he didn't want to be, quote on quote, 'acting like a weak mortal all the damn time'. There were moments when I caught him throwing a small smile her way or I would get up in the middle of the night and see them sitting together in the bows of a tree; his arms wrapped around her. You could tell that they were truly in love."**

Toshi noticed the tear rolling down her cheek and motioned to someone off camera to give him a tissue for her.

_"I take it that you didn't like that very well."_

She dabbed away her tears.

**"Oh no! Believe me, I was and still am happy for him, for both of them. It's just that a part of my heart wanted it to be me that made him act like that. I'd known from the beginning though that I would never be able to replace Kikyo."**

_"So what happened in between Kikyo joining your group and the eventual defeat of Naraku?"_

This line of questioning truly got Kagome animated. The way her hands and arms flailed about during the storytelling even got Toshi excited. At one point she even stood up to demonstrate how Inuyasha's stance was while holding the Tessaiga and the motions for how Sango threw her Hiraikotsu. The way she weaved these tales made one see that the content couldn't have been made up; that all the events at one time or another did happen. When the story of the final battle began though, she sat back down and took a long swig of her water. Anyone could tell that this was going to be serious.

**"The battle, no, the war against that horrid monster lasted four days and nights. Naraku turned into a grotesque, mismatched body of every demon he'd ever absorbed. It was hard to beat him. We humans tired out quickly of course and the demons didn't fair too well either. It amazed me how they were able to keep fighting for so long and to have such strength. Many of our fighters were killed. I swear we must have lost half of our warriors that first day and a half but somehow we still trudged out and won. I remember so clearly how scared I was the following days."**

_"Why were you so frightened? Surely all of you should have been rejoicing at that horrid monster's defeat."_

**"You're right, but when one of your most cherished friends is so close to death because he decided to risk his life for me and the woman he loves." **She took a deep breath, seemingly trying to hold back emotions that had never quite left her all those years ago. **"Wouldn't you be frightened to if you saw your best friend bleeding to death before you? Would you not try to desperately save them before the light completely left their eyes? Heh, I'm still not quite sure how I kept myself together those following few days."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words 887**

**Not trying to beg reviews for chapters BUT if I get FIVE reviews or more I might be considered to write faster…**

**I know it doesn't lead anywhere but this is what I had written. The next chapter will contain more heartbreaking news about Kagome's life in general after she went through the well for the last time. I just couldn't find the right words to get it on paper at the moment.**

**To explain my absence in a nutshell, let's just say that I've had to deal with being bullied, losing hours at work due to Obamacare (FAIL), 4-H club work, my dad's failing health, and I started going to college. I will try to get the next part of this story up this week if I can concentrate long enough.**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! ~ FLAMES WELCOMED**


	26. The Interview - Part 3

**Her Life – Chapter 27 – "The Interview – Part 3"**

* * *

><p><em>"So what you're saying is that you saved his life? Sounds almost to me like a payback; you said if it wasn't for him you would have died and now if it wasn't for you and your medical books he would have died."<em>

Kagome sat for a moment in contemplation. **"You know, I've never thought about it like that before but you're right."**

They continued with how she helped him survive the night and of the plans being made for the upcoming nuptials of the two couples. When the conversation reached to that of the eve of the wedding both knew of the inevitable question that was about to arise. Kagome showed signs of nervousness from simply fidgeting in her seat. True, it was slight, but no one could deny her habit of chewing her bottom lip as a dead giveaway.

_"Kagome, if I may be so bold, what led you to being in this time permanently? From the sound of it, you loved the time and its people who became your friends. What led to your decision to remain here?"_

She became people again in her looks. Anyone could tell that this was a touching topic for her. The time traveler took a few moments to gather her thoughts before finally telling her tale. Some could call it heroism, others a grand act of kindness, but to one hanyou in the countryside of Japan it finally meant learning the truth, the real truth, and not the workings of a fake life in a journal.

**"To understand my decision you must understand some things about Kikyo and Inuyasha. Both were tricked into betraying one another by Naraku, who in turn pitted them against each other in such a way that each thought that they'd killed the other. Kikyo was angry when she died, as was Inuyasha, so you see when Kikyo was resurrected and put into a clay body all she felt was hate and malice towards Inuyasha for 'killing' her.**

**"Throughout all of our adventures there have always been times when a soul stealer would drift by and lead him to Kikyo. It was during these times when I believe they began to trust in each other again remembering why they fell for each other in the first place. Kikyo joining our group only seemed to solidify that even more. You know that two people are truly in love when one half is willing to follow the other into hell if that was their wish."**

The conversation stopped for a moment while that particular memory washed over her; such a frightening experience for a teenager.

**"As far as how the miasma was in her body, that was Naraku's doing. Before she came with us I'd already purified her clay body once."**

She paused; a glassy cast overlaid her eyes while she relived the memory of that first purification. Those watching could tell that it pained her.

**"The miasma made me see things,"** she choked up. **"Things I would have preferred to stay private. Add that we were under water and burning lungs from lack of oxygen and you've got quite a pair. While I did purify the miasma enough to get her body functioning again it didn't destroy it completely. Naraku's poison still ate away at her to the point that it gave the clay shell what can only be called scars, but, she still pressed on and found her true self again through her and Inuyasha's once forgotten love."**

_"But what brought you to do what you did for them? What made the gears turn in your head to come up with such a wild and brave solution?"_

Again she became silent, lost in thought. How was she going to answer? Would she even answer? Was her answer going to back up anything in the journals? Would it be more elaborate than the fairy tale-like story that she wrote to him of on her death bed?

**"To answer you, I suppose I must turn to the romantic movies and the dramatic television shows that encompassed a chunk of my teenage years. In each movie or episode something would always happen to the main couple and another person to somehow to cause a love triangle between one or the other. Throughout whatever series of events is happening, one half of the couple realizes that the other isn't happy with them any longer but is extremely happy and content with the third corner of the triangle. One still loves the unhappy half though and realizes all they want is their loved one's happiness. So, in a brave and courageous act the person releases them from their current relationship so they can be truly happy."**

A sad demeanor encompassed the older woman on the screen. It wasn't a horrible looking sadness but a presence that said yes, she was upset, but her sorrow was accepted, if not entirely so.

**"If you applied the situation to the three of us, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and myself, I suppose you could say that Inuyasha and I were the couple, a platonic relationship mind you and when Kikyo was resurrected she became the 'third wheel' of sorts. Keep in mind, there really wasn't a relationship between Inuyasha and me, not the lovey dovey kind at least, but, he still promised to protect me just as he did Kikyo so he was struck between the two of us; almost like the rope in a game of tug of war. This problem led to many fights with the two of us and countless S.I.T. commands…."**

* * *

><p>The conversation drowned out for Inuyasha at that point; she had spelled sit. SPELLED it. Why? What was the point to spelling it when the conversation was recorded? A hand lifted to scratch his head in thought and rubbed up against something about his neck to draw his attention away from his current thoughts. Lying about his neck as it had done for the past five hundred seventy-five years was his rosary; the same rosary that made him a familiar acquaintance with the ground, gave him the ability to travel through time, had saved his life on multiple occasions, and had bound him to her. He remembered her offer to take it off after Naraku was defeated and how he had grabbed her hands to stop her before the necklace could be removed. Did he refuse for any particular reason? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that after Kagome's disappearance it was one of the only remaining things he had left from her that he would forever hold dear. Now that he thought about it, not once after she left did he ever kiss the ground again. He glanced back up at the screen; did she practice this habit of spelling such a small word her entire life?<p>

The hanyou couldn't stop himself as both hands went to grasp his necklace and attempted to pull it above his head. Why did he meet resistance? Was the spell still activated? Shouldn't the beads slip off now that Kagome was dead?

_"Wait…"_

Inuyasha glanced once more at the screen, catching the last bit of their current topic of conversation but not before one final thought crossed his mind.

_"Is she really dead?"_

* * *

><p><strong>"It wasn't at all the most enjoyable experience I'd ever had, but I bore through the pain of the poison transferring the best I could. Honestly, it surprises me that none of the demons that attended the union the following day scented the miasma in my blood stream nor the herbs that'd I kept putting into my drinks for pain. I have a feeling Kaede sensed something was wrong but I kept her quiet any time I thought she would accidentally spill the beans; my pain didn't need to be the focus of that day, the weddings did."<strong>

_"Still, through everything in the story you've not given me a reason as to why such a gift was given. Why sacrifice your health to give life to another? A dead person at that, one that has tried to kill you on numerous occasions."_

Kagome took a moment to compose herself again. This answer was going to be hard to get out, especially since it would be seen by most of Japan in the future, yet, it had to be done.

**"I grew up in a family that taught me that everyone, no, everything deserved a second chance. Even though Kikyo and Inuyasha supposedly betrayed each other, they deserved a second chance at happiness, especially after the horrors Naraku put them through. I just wanted to help them along; simple as that."**

She shrugged it off as if it was a simple everyday occurrence to do something so selflessly. The whole situation seemed to just roll off her shoulders effortlessly; did this woman not realize what she'd done?

**"I guess the best way to explain it is simply that with everything that had happened within our travels, I noticed that Inuyasha was content with me for company but was more comfortable with Kikyo. In my teenage mind though…"**

_"You loved him."_

Toshi's words brought Kagome out of the trance she'd put herself in; her eyes landed back on him, completely glossed over with unshed tears from what the camera showed. Anyone could tell that the unspoken feelings still lingered.

**"I loved him enough to let him go."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 1,573**

**Thanks to those who are staying with this story and HELLO to all the new followers and readers!**

**The next and final chapter of the interview will deal more with Kagome's personal life after going through the well for the final time.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	27. Ghosts

**Her Life – Chapter 27 – "Ghosts"**

* * *

><p>The last admission from Kagome scared him.<p>

No, it didn't scare him.

It made all of the guilt harbored in his heart finally bubble up.

She gave up so much for him.

She cared for him.

She LOVED him.

And what killed him even more was that never, not once, did he realize this.

_"Why? Why didn't I ever see the signs?"_

After all that, after watching so much of that interview he just had to get away. He knew his family would record the rest of the broadcast, but he simply couldn't bear listening to another word. So he did the only natural thing he knew to do.

Run.

He ran through the woods that surrounded the Fujioka estate, at first with no destination in mind, but that soon changed. His entire body tensed as he ran faster and faster towards what he had long ago deemed a sacred place. Inuyasha knew the people there would let him speak openly and they would listen while he let his emotions fully take control. They would hopefully even give him some insight with how to deal with all of these new developments.

Even if they were dead.

In the furthermost corner of the forest he called home stood the remnants of a civilization that was nearly one thousand years old or perhaps even older. What was once a proud statement on this particular hilltop was now one covered in overgrown weeds and great disrepair. Sure, he should have taken better care of it in honor of their memory but between the constant flurry of Japan's growth during the past few centuries he was lucky at all to even own the property where these people were entombed.

Inuyasha could see it now as he stood on one of the highest tree branches surrounding the place. The tall logs that made up the barrier around the once proud village were still standing strong. Granted, a few had rotted and fell out in places but a great many of them were still keeping their protective watch over the village; most of all though, they were keeping safe two of his most precious people that had ever stepped foot into his life. Many would ask him over the years, including their own family, why he had taken the time and effort to haul their bodies to the mountaintop and lay them in their forever resting place. It was quite simple reasoning to him in all honesty, even though none of the twos children had fully understood him at the time.

He didn't want them to be forgotten. Simple right? True, they were practically forgotten about since their graves were in the middle of nowhere, but, if they'd been buried where their home had been five hundred years ago they'd be covered over by an asphalt street or a stories high tower by now. He didn't want that for them. They meant more than that.

Stopping for only a few minutes to grab some wildflowers, Inuyasha effortlessly jumped over the wall and into the demon slayer village.

Moving down the row one by one Inuyasha laid a flower upon each of the graves and silently spoke to each soul the general prayer he hadn't sent up to heaven in such a long time. It wasn't long before he reached the final two graves, the only ones of the bunch that actually had headstones proudly stating who was buried beneath its earthen depths. It was before these two headstones that he sat in his legendary way.

"Sango, Miroku,"

Usually he found it easy to say anything he wanted here, but, this time he wasn't so sure. He felt that if he said out loud this news that it would be final, that there would be no hope of finding her, telling her what he'd promised to share about the monk and slayer's lives. Of course he knew he couldn't bring Kagome back from the dead, no matter how badly he wanted to redeem himself, but it felt like if he brought this news out in the open that it would be final. Yet there was this small part of him that believed till it hurt that his little miko wasn't dead.

"You both know I had it all planned out." He began stoically. "Let her get through school, maybe even college, unless I got impatient, and then come back into her life."

A mirthless laugh escaped.

"Guess I overshot a bit huh?"

A silver flask magically appeared in his hand and a swig of some nameless alcohol slithered down his throat; like he hadn't had enough to drink already.

"She gave up practically everything for us; for me." He explained as best he could the events he'd learned about over the past few months, all leading up to the telecast he'd just had to walk out on. Bringing it all out to the forefront of his mind again caused another round of tears to fall, making him feel all the regret and anguish threefold. Inuyasha couldn't sit still anymore, he needed to move NOW.

"What am I supposed to do?!" He bellowed. "How am I supposed to respond to this? I can't just sit around and accept it all willy nilly, this is serious!" More tears started falling from his eyes.

"Those last few memories of her won't leave my mind. Fuck!" The hanyou threw his hands up exasperatedly but something about those claws drew him in, making him think introspectively. He didn't even notice the sudden chill that ran through his body, the usual signal that those he was talking to were actually there.

"These claws," he whispered, "held her so close on our wedding night." Claws shaped themselves around an invisible person accordingly, just as he did so many years ago, and he began dancing, step for step, exactly as in his memory. "Why? Why didn't I sense something that night?! Surely I would have smelt that wretched stench pumping through her veins! Smelled it slowly killing her.

"Why?!" The imaginary person was shoved away, "What in the hell possessed you to do such a thing you stupid wench?! You know damn good and well that I've never given up without a fight. Did you think I would have just stood around and watched you wither away?" Of course he didn't notice that the girl he was berating was imaginary.

Or was she?

"Do you even know of the hurt I felt when I saw what that poison had done to your skin? I saw even beneath that makeup the curls of faint purple that framed your face and specifically the ones that led up to barely touch the corners of your eyes. I noticed your unfocused eyes too wench! You're… you're… blind."

Now his tears were blinding him as he sunk to his knees. She wasn't responding to him. Damn, he should have been "sat" by now.

"Maybe you just didn't give a damn about your life. Is that the reason you'd run into a battle aimlessly and act all stupid. Well? You gonna answer me or…"

It was after he blinked that he realized the woman he was yelling at truly wasn't there. Quickly, Inuyasha wiped the tears from his cheeks and turned back to his departed friends.

"See?" His hand flew in the general direction of where the "argument" had just taken place. "See what this whole thing has brought me too? What the hell am I supposed to do about it? How do I keep my sanity? How am I supposed to feel? I should be angry at her but," Inuyasha simply couldn't find the words after that to express himself and began to pace again. Usually when he came here with a problem he would leave with quite a bit less on his mind, but, the more time he spent here the more jumbled his thoughts became. He never even noticed when he mechanically sat beneath one of the few trees left in the village and started dozing off. This definitely wasn't normal for him.

Oddly enough, he began to feel something surrounding him.

_"Do you ever think he'll come out of it Miroku?"_

"I just don't know Sango."

Great, now he was hearing things.

_"For Kagome's sake I hope he comes out of it soon. She shouldn't have to suffer."_

_"She's suffering?" _Was Inuyasha's last conscious thought before he fell into a mysterious slumber.

What he didn't know was that someone very close to him yet so lost was watching him from his perch atop the wall.

All would be revealed soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 1,442**

**HOLY SHIT I'M ALIVE**

**Whelp… first off, I do have half of the next chapter written and almost all of the chapter after that. (Gosh I just love to do things out of order don't I?)**

**I bet you've all been wondering where the hell I've been right? Simple really, I started college this summer. Going for a AAS in Computer Information Systems and will be graduating in 2015. Yep. Little old me, a college girl, who would of thought huh?**

**Expect the next chapter within a couple of days. I plan on finishing this one and then moving on to finish more.**

**If you're a fan of the BEAUTY & THE BEAST SERIES FROM 1987 be sure to check out my newest story "Into The Darkness, Out Towards The Light" here on FF.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOME! (In fact I deserve them for keeping you waiting!)**


	28. Happy Place

**Her Life – Chapter 28 – "Happy Place"**

* * *

><p>Trickling…<p>

Birds chirping…

The smell of pine…

Slowly these things brought Inuyasha to consciousness, but, where the hell was he? Wasn't he just in the slayer's village?

"It's about time you woke up. I don't believe I've ever seen you so unaware of your surroundings before."

That REALLY made him question his current position. The voice was so familiar yet so different. The name of the person it belonged to was on the tip of his tongue but it just wasn't brave enough to jump off and announce itself in sound. The voice spoke again though he didn't open his eyes, wanting to analyze the voice again. Upon this study he noticed a gruffness that hitched the voice, making the owner sound more like a lifelong smoker rather than the pure person he believed the person to be.

"Well aren't you even going to get up? Open your eyes at least? We've got such a limited time after all."

Blearily golden eyes picked up the world around him. Large trees met his eyes first and then a babbling stream, but, it was the final sight that truly caught his attention.

Leaning slightly against a large boulder, back facing him, was an older woman with slightly thinning white hair that flowed down her shoulders and curled at the ends. He would recognize that hair anywhere, the way it laid was the giveaway for him. From where he stood the other differences were starkly exposed and he wondered if they were due to age or from the poison.

"Inuyasha," the woman turned to finally reveal her face. "I don't think I've ever seen you so quiet."

Breathtaking.

Age had made her breathtakingly beautiful. Wrinkles, few but fine, adorned her cheeks and eyes making her look the part of the picturesque grandmother. Her hair, he could now tell, was an even lighter shade of silver than his own and was cut in such a way that it presented her with a youthful flair. What surprised him most though were her eyes. If it were even possible the set was an even lighter shade of blue; so light that it made them almost ethereal. Inuyasha couldn't have ever fathomed how time had treated her until now.

She walked up to him now, concern in her eyes. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

He laughed, pure and simple, a laugh that was filled with relief because behind the grandmotherly exterior HIS Kagome was housed, the same one who viewed the world with innocence and a childlike curiosity. In no time at all Kagome was so wrapped up in one of his rare hugs that she herself couldn't breathe. He was fearful. What if he let go? Would she disappear as she did in his other dreams?

"I promise not to go anywhere." Kagome answered his unspoken question.

Arm's length is where he held her in front of him; both forearms grasped tightly in each of his claws just before the elbow. The hanyou couldn't help but still touch her flesh in fear that if she let go she'd disappear. Silently he took in her face and arms in a more precise detail. While they would have been faint to the human eye the objects of his guilt screamed brightly to his hanyou eyes. Even while he spoke he kept staring at them; it would have been too difficult to tear his sight away.

"You shouldn't have had to suffer for a dirty halfbreed."

"How many times have I told you not to call yourself that?" The aged voice made her sound that much more reprimanding. "You know I love you just the way you are."

"That's just it!" He shook her slightly. "You love me. You 'loved him enough to let him go'. That's just what you said isn't it? Isn't it?!"

"Yes."

"Then I've got just one question Kagome." Claws cupped her cheek. "If you loved me so much why didn't you fight for me? Fight for my love? Why put yourself through this for me?"

"That's more than one question Inuyasha."

She smiled at the heated look thrown her way. Always the impatient one.

"It's simple really. All I've ever wanted since I met you was for you to be happy. Kikyo, no matter whatever it was the good or bad that you went through, was that happiness for you. How could I deny you…?"

"My happiness isn't for you or the fates to decide! That privilege belongs to me! Look what happened to you… and it was all because of me."

His hand slid from her cheek to his side and it became her turn to caress his. "You know good and well it was my decision to do what I did. I knew the consequences, both good and bad and made my choice. I chose to live this life."

"You mean one full of pain."

"It wasn't so bad. There were a few happy times."

He couldn't hold all of his emotions in any longer.

"Even if that is true you should have known that I would have done anything for you. Paid for medication, hospital visits, treatments, hell I would have rocked you to sleep if it would have eased the pain! You never came to me though. After what I've read in those journals along with what I heard it wouldn't have surprised me if you'd shown up one day and screamed you head off like you used to. The Gods know I deserve it!"

In no way did Kagome ever think he'd berate himself like this. It was her turn to hug him breathless. A few tears escaped her ethereal eyes.

"Don't Inuyasha. I chose my path willingly. I know you would have done anything in your power for me but how could I accept it? You know how selfless my nature is." Slowly she began to pet one of his ears to not only comfort him but herself as well. "Besides, it's not so bad here. I'm not in any pain at least."

Inuyasha really took in his surroundings for a moment. Lifting his head from her shoulder his golden eyes thoroughly took in the stream, clearing, boulders, trees, everything in sight. The picturesque setting almost looks like something from the Feudal Era. What he couldn't quite grasp though were the many signs of war he could see; an arrow here, a scabbard there, few slashes in trees from swords. The odd thing was that these few differences looked as if they were trying to be covered up, hidden in a way. It made him curious.

"Where are we anyway?"

The miko turned in his arms and took in the scene for herself. "I suppose you could say we're in an in between world."

She didn't smell honest and that worried him.

Both were brought out of their thoughts when loud growling and screaming was heard in the distance; a distance that was quickly turning dark.

"Oh no,"

"Oh no? Kagome what do you mean 'oh no'?" What's going on?"

She began pushing him towards something, something solid yet invisible that he somehow knew would cut him off from her.

"You've got to go now." Kagome sounded panicked.

"No!" He began to push back. "I've still got a hell of a lot more questions for you wench!"

She took his face in her hands. "Then perhaps if you watched the rest of the interview you'd have your answers." How had she known he didn't watch it all? "But I know if I don't do this now I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

It was rough, yet soft; full of passion, but, loveless; completely emotional, although stoic.

Kagome had kissed him.

_"Wait, she said 'the rest of her life'."_

"Kagome.." He was dazed.

Dazed enough to push his through that wall and into a different darkness, but not before he saw her pick up a bow and quiver while another person with silver hair flying in the wind rush up beside her and that person held the one thing and said the two words he'd hoped to God he'd never hear again.

"Dragon Strike!"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had been in the dark only a few moments before he'd begun to call out for Kagome again; begging her to explain what was going on. Why wasn't he back in the village?<p>

"Because I wished to speak with you."

He spun around only to be confronted with what appeared to be a miko of some kind, a miko that looked strangely familiar. He couldn't quit put his finger on it though as to whom she was.

"I felt that you should know the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"This was part of the agreement when the young one made the wish to give your beloved wife flesh instead of dirt and clay."

Waves of her hand made a battle scene appear, one where Kagome was caught in the middle and fighting for her life. Strangely enough though the scene wasn't one from memories past of the teenage Kagome; no, it was of the Kagome that just left him.

"What other part was there to your agreement?"

"You see, to do what she asked would take up far more power than what the jewel carried so it was necessary to tap into my own reserves."

"What were the stipulations?" Inuyasha was becoming impatient.

Both were silent for several minutes. There was no soft way to say this that wouldn't hurt the boy.

"That she was to take my place within the jewel."

_"No, it couldn't be. It can't be. Midoriko?"_

Suddenly she was before him; almost nose to nose.

"It can be."

He was dropping off into unconsciousness again but somehow he knew that this time he would wake up in the slayer village. There was just one more message that Midoriko had to get across though before he lost complete consciousness.

"Only you can save her Inuyasha. You are the only one who can wake her from her slumber."

But… Kagome was dead.

Wasn't she?

* * *

><p><strong>AN –TOTAL WORDS ~ 1,683**

**To answer "The Feral Candy Cane's" question – YES! They're tingling all over. Oh, and just wait till you get to the end of the story – you'll have a heart attack there!**

**THANKS to all of my new story favorites and follows! You all inspire me to keep on writing!**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS/COMMENTS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	29. The Interview - Finale

**Her Life - Chapter 29 – "The Interview – Finale"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Inuyasha's Study*<strong>_

It had been almost four hours since the end of the interview. Four hours since he learned what he supposed was the actual truth about Kagome's life. Four hours since he'd learned of the fate she'd chosen. Still, after so long, in no way could Inuyasha figure out how he needed to feel or react to what he had learned.

For a while Kikyo had set with him in front of the fire that had burned brightly until just moments ago. He was thankful that she'd been willing to simply sit and let him hold her. At first he'd thought she would try to get him to talk again as he'd done when the hanyou had initially began to worry his family with his obsession but Inuyasha was wrong. For almost three hours Kikyo merely sat and allowed him to cuddle her while he worked out his thoughts and emotions.

Kikyo had kissed his cheek and left shortly thereafter to not only put the children to bed but herself as well. In all honesty, her initial presence didn't really help him any, he just didn't want to be alone.

Only, now he was…

Even after an hour of being alone, with only a bottle of brandy for company, he still could not for the life of him figure out how to feel.

Should he be angry at Kagome for lying to him about the life she'd written?

Sad because of the semi-lonely life that she'd lived?

Remorseful for not being there for her in times of need?

Happy that she'd somehow saved a member of his pack that they'd all thought was long dead?

Or grateful for making such a huge sacrifice for their sake?

_"What in heavens did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful woman?_

_What made me such a fool as to let her walk out of our…my life?_

_What made me so special to her?"_

The brandy stung his tongue and throat as he took the large amount left in the glass in one large swig. In no way did it help him feel any better or help to find the answers to all of these burning questions, but, it did help him see a possible way to find the answers.

"The rest of the answers are in the interview." He whispered to himself.

The clinking of glass, the pouring of liquid, the swishing of liquor and the anticipated gulp came before the cup was slammed onto the desk and the hanyou became deep in thought again. Silently, clawed fingers rose to caress the rosary about his neck; a habit he formed years before when he was in deep contemplation.

"Even if it takes all night, I will find my answers Kagome, and you won't be able to keep them from me any longer."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The Interview –Finale*<strong>_

_"Now that we've heard the true tale of the sacred jewel, how about we learn a bit more about you?"_

A look of some sort that couldn't be named passed across the old woman's face; one that couldn't be immediately distinguishable but could possibly be thought of as sadness. Either way Kagome spoke of her life.

**"Well, there have been a great many things that I've done over the years. Where exactly would you like me to start?"**

It almost sounded like she didn't want to disclose a few things. Would she tell the truth?

_"Let's start where every good book does, at the beginning. That is, after your final time through the well."_

Anyone watching could tell Kagome was nervous. The question was just what all was she going to disclose.

**"The first few days... hell, the first few weeks of being back here were hard. In the back of my mind I knew the journey was over and that we'd won but another part of me absolutely wasn't ready to face the fact it was over. That bit kept waiting for Inuyasha to come back and drag me through the well kicking and screaming if he had too. It was simply out of habit to feel that way; I'd never been home for such a long amount of time without him coming along to tell me how slow I was being about coming back. I guess a part of me really didn't wish it was over yet."**

_"How did your family react to everything?"_

**"Honestly,"** she smirked. **"I didn't exactly tell them at first. I'm sure they figured it out eventually..."**

_"You mean you never came right out and told them it was over?"_

Melancholy crossed her features.

**"I suppose that was that small part of me flaring up again."**

_"What about school? How did your travels affect your academic work?"_

**"At first the school officials believed Gramps and his excuses for me. After a while though I know they must have caught on. I would see teachers sometimes give me the oddest looks and hear other students whisper hateful things behind my back; mostly how I must have been faking it since I always came back to class looking healthy as a horse.**

"Besides that all the adventures did take its toll in my classes. There were many times when I couldn't take my books along with me or they had been lost during some battle at one point or another. After a while I really didn't care whether I'd pass my classes or not. Yes, I'd still wanted to do my family proud with the honor but, with everything going on..."

_"You mean your illness?"_

Silently, almost robotically Kagome's right hand came up to rub the spot over her heart; the spot where all her pain originated.

**"Yes. After it was finally over and I went back regularly people could actually see that there was something physically wrong with me and I stopped being bullied. It wasn't that big of a change in me, at least in my opinion but it was enough for others to notice."**

_"Did the poison affect you from graduating?"_

A dry, airy, laughter escaped her form.

**"That's where everything starts to get confusing. See, in the middle of my third year of high school Gramps had begun to take deathly ill and with mom working a part time job to help with some of bills there was no one to run the shrine. That's where I came in. "**

_"So you helped to run the shrine?"_

**"No, I took over running the shrine. While I did keep up with my studies I never technically graduated school under the eyes of the law."**

Toshi was shocked into momentary silence by this statement. Most children of the last century would consider it a huge dishonor to not graduate from school and move onto higher learning. What made this woman act almost as if it didn't bother her in the slightest by not conforming to the rest of the nation?

He voiced his question.

**"The way I see it is quite simple actually. While we do learn a lot as children about various subjects almost all of it won't be used in our lifetime, whereas learning things regarding actual life skills would, obviously, last someone a lifetime. Before going to the feudal era I wouldn't believe this but after living through so many battles and wars and seeing so much carnage I just couldn't see what the point of going to school was anymore.**

**"If you actually sat down to think about it, now this is going by Feudalistic standards mind you, but gathering all of my knowledge in sewing up wounds, collecting herbs for medicines and cooking, my experience in weaponry, and being a mediator to a lot of situations I could have stayed in that time as a traveling doctor, 'psychologist', or a demon exterminator for hire because in that time as soon as you hit puberty you were considered an adult.**

**"In my eyes I'd already graduated into adulthood by simply living through such situations, so, what was the point in going back to school just to get a piece of paper that said I'd learned everything?"**

_"You've been running the shrine ever since then correct?"_

Kagome twirled and twiddled a lock of her hair throughout the start of this conversation.

**"Oh I've done a few other things in my day besides that."** A playful tone etched her voice.

_"Why Ms. Higurashi, is there something you're not telling us?"_

A malicious, almost impish smirk came across her face, clearly marking her guilty of one thing or another; a something that Toshi could tell she had thoroughly enjoyed at the time.

**"Let's just say that I wasn't exactly a pure or full time priestess."  
><strong>  
><em>"Are we saying that we've had some naughty instances in our lifetime?"<em>

A laugh escaped her, one that sounded suspicious and full of mystery.

**"I suppose the best way to clear things up is to simply explain what I did in my younger days."**

As it turns out Kagome did a many number of things after the jewel was destroyed. After she took over running the shrine she did many odd jobs to help supplement the income, a many number of things including waitressing, bookkeeper, maid, live window modeling, and even growing herbs to make natural remedies. The most passionate of her jobs though was that of modeling for photo shoots.

**"I loved it when I got the modeling jobs, especially the ones that were a bit more 'out there' than others."**

_"Why is that?"_

**"Because,"** she seemed apprehensive to answer**, "I got to dress up as someone or something different. I liked feeling out of my skin, of the idea that I was someone else."**

_"Was there, or is there a reason you don't like being you?"_

She just stopped. This was a touchy subject to her, one she didn't like to often go near. Kagome questioned herself for quite a long time mentally before even thinking about answering.

_"Kagome?"_

**"It started back when I was younger. Everybody always said I looked like somebody else. No one ever said that they saw someone who they mistook for me; it's always been the other way around. Even with the boys I went out with."**

_"So this... complex... transferred into your love life too?"_

**"Oh it was in every aspect of my life. In all honesty that's the main reason why I holed myself up her for all these years."**

_"Do you think you could elaborate for the viewers?"_

Kagome got up from her seat and grasped Toshi's hand.

**"Perhaps we could finish my tale over a cup of tea."**

* * *

><p><em>"As it turned out Kagome had a pretty normal life beyond that of her modeling career. When first meeting her one would think that her boisterous nature would want her to have an adventurous life, but, that was not the case. A quiet night at home suited the priestess quite fine.<em>

Toshi narrated as the video showed the two walking into the house and setting at the kitchen table for tea.

_"What is more surprising though is the fact that no one ever came looking for her. While all of her friends from both sides of her life were out living their own Kagome was often at home more or less. There were times when she would be out on a date or off at one job or another but none of the men in her life never stuck, as Kagome is about to explain."_

Both sat their cups down and began the interview again.

_"Were there many men in your life?"_

**"Oh there were one or two hidden in there at some point; none of them ever stuck though. There was one that I thought would, in fact we were head over heels for each other, but… it didn't work out how we'd planned it."** She took a long sip of her tea.

_"Well, did he at least stick around for a little while?"_

**"I guess there's no way to say it gently without just coming right out and saying it. At one point we were married. After staying together for almost three years he'd convinced me that he'd stay, that he'd take care of me despite the poison and what it had done to me. He left a year later." **Toshi gripped her hand tightly in silent support. There were many questions running through his mind he'd like to ask but knew that she'd had more to say. He kept quiet.

**"I made sure there were no other men after that."**

_"Would you care to elaborate?"_

"**I'd rather not if you don't mind. That time is quite personal and I don't like to be reminded of it much; brings up such unwanted memories you know. What does matter though are the two constant men that have been in my life, my two boys, Hikari and Hitoshi."**

Kagome went on to tell of her boys and how they'd come to be under her care. The three seemed to have lived a very full life considering all of the circumstances. Many a wonderful and exuberating adventures appeared to have happened within the shrine for the threesome according to some of stories Kagome was willing to tell. She was proud of her sons; so proud that she just couldn't seem to get enough of talking about them.

_"Can I ask you something personal Kagome, if I may?"_

**"Well that depends on how personal 'personal' means."**

_"You spoke earlier of the transference of the poison from Kikyo's body to your own. Has that affected your life in any way?"_

Again Kagome became pensive. A viewer could perhaps wonder why many of the questions were bothering her so. Did she not wish to talk of her life? If not then why was this interview even filmed?

_"If it is too much to talk about,"_

**"No," **She stopped him abruptly, as if she'd suddenly come to a decision. **"I suppose it has to all come out at some point doesn't it?"** She looked away, perhaps at a wall or into another room, the viewer couldn't tell, but what was certain is that whatever it was she was seeing through her blindness, be that memory or dream, she did not want the camera to catch its full frontal view. After all, the eyes are the windows to the soul neh?

**"I won't lie and say that it hasn't been painful at times but not everything has been bad. I don't want to go into detail regarding everything so I'll just say this. Granted, this 'illness' (as I call it) has caused me to lose a few jobs and spend some days in bed but it's also shown me who my true friends are. Those men in my life I'd talked about earlier, true, most left because I was a fall back until their girls took them back but to some… they didn't want to deal with a woman who could possibly drop dead at any moment. I guess my looks scared them away."**

_"Surely a beautiful woman such as you couldn't even scare a fly."_

**"No, but the signs of imposing death are."**

She meant the poison, he knew, but, were the signs so bad that it suggested her death? He questioned her, seeing if it were at all possible to see what she meant. Hesitant at first, Kagome, surprisingly, told her dog to go fetch her makeup bag up in her room. He supposed she was wrong earlier; she didn't have two main men in her life but three, if you counted the dog. Oddly enough he seemed to act more human that canine.

Minutes later, after pulling out the necessary items and a mirror, makeup had been removed and the remnants of what the poison had caused were revealed. Dark purple veins began at the collar of her blouse and made their way up her face. Not nearly as thick as near the collar mind you, but there were still many. It was surprising that she was able to hide them so painstakingly well under all the makeup. Some of the smaller rivulets of the poison spiraled up her cheek bones, creating intricate patterns, while a couple main ones central around her eyes. A person would have to be a fool to not realize this was the reason she had gone blind.

_"Does it hurt?"_ He knew it was a dumb question, but that was all he could think of at the moment.

**"Only a tickle. Of course there've been times when it's been worse but this isn't one of them. Now,"** Kagome pushed her seat back and grabbed a hold of her makeup bag in one hand and the great beast in the other. **"If you'll excuse me a moment I'd like to go put my face back on. I can do it better where I normally prepare in the mornings. I'll be just a moment."**

* * *

><p>Moments later, after a fresh cup of tea and a few cookies, the pair was walking arm in arm amongst the shrine grounds; no particular destination in mind.<p>

"_Since we're almost out of time Kagome, may I ask you a few questions about how you are doing nowadays?"_

**"Of course! Fire away."**

_"Are you happy with the way your life turned out? With everything that has happened in between your final trip and now?"_

**"At the end of any life we look back and see things that we'd want to change. Perhaps a different choice to save a friendship or choosing one job over the other, but, when I look back on my life, I don't really see any drastic events I would change."**

_"So you're saying that given the chance again you would still choose this path?"_

**"Yes, pain, heartache, and all. I know that whatever I've done in my life had made others better. Why would I want to change that? If you'd asked me when all this first started when I was fifteen I most likely would have told you that I'd wished I hadn't broken the jewel. Now however, I know the differences, the good differences, I made in so many people's lives. Why would I want to go back and ruin countless lives for the benefit of my own? I guess that's just little old selfless me shining through again."**

_"Has it not ever struck you odd though how none of the demons, or hanyous for that matter, didn't come to visit you in this century?"_

**"In all honesty it doesn't. First off nearly all of the people, be they human, hanyou, or demon, that we encountered didn't know I was from the future. I don't think they would have believed me even if I had told them. Over the years it has bothered me a bit though. Funny thing is they haven't kept tabs on me but I have on them. It's brought me joy to see where their lives have brought them."**

_"That surely can't be the only reason they haven't come calling on you Kagome."_

**"I like to think of it from their point of view, especially when I truly feel the loneliness. While I've only lived for a few decades and have only seen maybe a few thousand faces while a demon depending upon how many years they've lived could have seen hundreds of thousands, perhaps even millions of faces."**

The shot panned out to show the two standing in front of the Sacred Tree, the pair separated, one standing just outside the white fencing surrounding the tree and the other standing impossibly close to its base. Oblivious was Kagome to the world around her while she caressed the scar that marked the place of the sleeping hanyou for fifty years.

_"Surely someone would have remembered you."_

**"Even if they had, what in the world could have made little old me stand out among that sea of faces?"**

* * *

><p>The scene suddenly faded out and brought the viewer back to the older version of Toshi. This time he was standing in the exact spot that Kagome was just standing in, even going as far as touching the tree in the exact same fashion.<p>

_"Funny how it's been almost fifty years since I've even stood in this spot." _He turned to face the camera and began walking amongst the grounds.

_"Could any of you have possibly imagined that a tale such as this one was actually true? And that it happened to one of the most prominent women in Japan's history? I bet none of you knew that she was one of the main advisors and frontrunners for demon and hanyou relationships with the human race. This was of course very hush hush. It is too bad though that she didn't live long enough to see all of her work come to fruition."_

The reporter unexpectedly became encompassed by the adjacent forest and quietly led them to a small clearing where a single stone laid surrounded by the greenest of grasses and the prettiest of wildflowers. The stone was not carved or shaped in any particular way; it was simply a larger stone in the middle of nowhere. As soon as a bundle of wild daisies made their way from Toshi's hands to the base of the boulder though, everyone could tell the stone meant something far different than anyone could imagine.

_"Unfortunately Kagome died nearly ten years after our initial interview. Upon her upcoming death she requested to be buried here on the shrine grounds because, in her own words, she 'didn't want to be buried with those who did not accept her. If she was an outcast in life then she would cast herself away from them in death'. One should wonder if just one little visit from someone, anyone, would have changed her way of thinking._

_"But know this Kagome Higurashi. No matter what has happened, no matter where you are, this reporter does and always will care._

_"Goodnight everyone."_

And the screen faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words - 3,672**

**First posting of the new year! Happy 2014 everyone! Hope you all had a nice holiday and are having an even better new year.**

**If all goes well I should have another chapter posted tomorrow! After these two chapters the story is going to take a turn into a realm that NO ONE expected. I'm going to throw you all for such a loop!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW!**** Even if you just want to say "hi" or type random letters I don't care. Write all the lyrics to Sweet Home Alabama if you want, just let me know you're reading!**

_I would like to quickly explain something because I noticed this myself when I began writing this chapter. I got some of the ages/timelines mixed up while continuing this story. Once this is finished I will go back and fix everything but for right now I will be working off of the following timeline of major events:_

_1997 – age 15 – falls through well on birthday and comes back final time._  
><em>2011 – age 29 – writes final will (chapter one)<em>  
><em>2016 – age 35 – conducts interview with Toshi<em>  
><em>2026 – age 42 – death<em>  
><em>2051 – (dead) 25 years later – Inuyasha is given trunk and interview is released.<em>


	30. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**ATTENTION**

**This story is on hiatus until further notice.**

As surely most of you know a huge snow storm/blizzard as moved across the states. My state (Indiana) is literally on shutdown until further notice because of how bad the roads are. Even our state plow trucks are getting stuck in the drifts they're trying so valiantly to plow.

Usually one would think "HEY! This means the author will have MORE time to write, right?" - the answer in this case is no. After the below zero temperatures our truck plow decided it didn't want to work (as in go up and down - the truck does work) and my car ignition froze up to a point where we had to run a cord to put an electric heater in it so we would be able to start it. (Have you figured out that we don't own a garage yet?) On top of this the snow is so deep and thick that the snow blower can make its way through so I've had to shovel our driveway by hand. Keep in mind, we live 100 foot off the road and we have a circle drive so I took on a pretty big task. To make an already long story a little bit shorter I got about 2/3 - 3/4 of the driveway dug out of drifts and mine and my dad's car dug out so we should be ok.

Oh, did I mention that my mom might have torn a muscle in her thigh during all this? Or that dad can't help because of his health issues? I don't mind doing the work by myself but it's a moment like this that I wish I could clone myself.

And did I mention that since our city is "in debt" that they apparently don't want to plow residential roads? Yeah.. plowed our road yesterday before the plow decided to be stupid. City of ******* you hereby owe me like $20 for having to plow my own road.

On the bright side all of my ducks and chickens survived the night. I was really worried about Nibbles (who is a 14 year old duck) but as soon as I got outside and called for her by the pens she let me know she was still with us. Thank goodness she was smart enough to sit in the house.

Keep in mind I will still be writing the chapters for this story but I don't want you all to think that I've given up or lost my muse again. Believe me, it's still there, it's just been momentarily distracted by the need to help my family.

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this note!** And if you have any questions about any details regarding this story or have an idea feel free to pop me a message here or email me at daphneshaggydoo

Love 3 Hugs * & Warmth sent to all of you!

~~ Daphne *smoochies*


	31. Remembrance

**Her Life – Chapter 30 – "Remembrance"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Sunset Shrine*<strong>_

_"This is Noriko Kawamoto reporting live from the Sunset Shrine, one of the oldest family operated shrines in all of Japan, to bring to you a story of such significance that it simply could not be ignored._

"Last night almost the entire country of Japan along with several other million viewers throughout the world were given the chance to hear the tale of the heroic efforts, sacrifices, and victories of one of Japan's long forgotten heroine's."

A small still shot of Kagome from the interview appears in the corner of the screen.

_"Today, myself, a few other reporters, and the people you see standing behind me are only a few of the huge turnout that has been deemed as the 'Memorial for a Miko.'_

"Why is this gathering of people so significant you ask? The reason is actually quite fascinating. While I'm sure most viewers out there have seen large gatherings for a dearly departed loved one, NLT one, I'm positive, has never had an all demon turn out. Every person you can see behind me and in the following shots are either full or partially demon and have had contact with one Kagome Higurashi at some point in their lives. Other than that the important fact nothing else could stand reason to make this group any more newsworthy right?

"Wrong.

"For not only are these people of demonic ancestry but for the first time in current human history since their resurgence into this world some twenty-five years ago all demons present are in their true forms and are wearing full royal regalia. It is this reporter's understanding that the clothing being worn either are the originals made centuries ago or are incredible reproductions. In laments terms, this gathering is giving a long forgotten hero an honorable memorial service."

The view pans away from the reporter to get a glimpse of what appears to only a minimal part of the innumerable crowd gathered at the Sunset Shrine.

_"While it isn't clear exactly as to why this memorial is taking place, it is in some expert's opinions that this might have been caused by the following part of an interview with Ms. Higurashi that only came into light yesterday."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*START SCENE*<strong>_

_"Has it not ever struck you odd though how none of the demons, or hanyous for that matter, didn't come to visit you in this century?"_

**"In all honesty it doesn't. First off nearly all of the people, be they human, hanyou, or demon, that we encountered didn't know I was from the future. I don't think they would have believed me even if I had told them. Over the years it has bothered me a bit though. Funny thing is they haven't kept tabs on me but I have on them. It's brought me joy to see where their lives have brought them."**

_"That surely can't be the only reason they haven't come calling on you Kagome."_

**"I like to think of it from their point of view, especially when I truly feel the loneliness. While I've only lived for a few decades and have only seen maybe a few thousand faces while a demon depending upon how many years they've lived could have seen hundreds of thousands, perhaps even millions of faces."**

The shot panned out to show the two standing in front of the Sacred Tree, the pair separated, one standing just outside the white fencing surrounding the tree and the other standing impossibly close to its base. Oblivious was Kagome to the world around her while she caressed the scar that marked the place of the sleeping hanyou for fifty years.

_"Surely someone would have remembered you."_

**"Even if they had, what in the world could have made little old me stand out amongst that sea of faces?"**

_***END SCENE***_

* * *

><p><em>"Experts are guessing that those few words sparked a fire in the hearts of many to simply prove to a mortal woman that she, in fact, wasn't forgotten by the lives she touched so long ago.<em>

"I understand that my co-reporter Toshi Wakshisa is standing by with one of Ms. Higurashi's close friends. Toshi?"

A swap in cameras showed Toshi standing next to an older woman with pixie cut hair who was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, valiantly trying to keep her composure for the mini interview.

_"Thanks Noriko. I'm standing here with..."_

* * *

><p>The click of a button sounded and suddenly the small screen turned became lifeless; it's executioner heatedly throwing the small device's remote across the backseat of the limo, clearly showing the other passengers that he was thoroughly pissed off at something that they'd just seen on the television. A hand was laid on his shoulder.<p>

"Don't be like that dear. Deep breathes, come on, deep breaths. Don't let your anger control you on this day."

Kikyo rhythmically massaged his hand in an attempt to calm him down. Inuyasha too was quelling his anger judging from the flexing of his fists. In his mind, it was one thing to see a photo of the grave of a loved one but, too actually visit the tomb of a departed friend was a totally different matter. Sure, he'd assumed at some point he would have to face this; then again he'd also thought he would get to see her alive first as well.

Soon enough the limo in which they were riding in arrived at the foot of the shrine steps. Inuyasha was the first to step out, as he always was, followed by Cornelius so that they could provide a barrier between their wives and the media. That was another thing that made Inuyasha profusely upset; this memorial should not have been hyped up into a media circus, it should have been a closed, private ceremony for those who wished to respect her memory in peace.

"Mr. Fujioka, did you know the deceased?"

"Mrs. Fujioka, you're thoughts on losing such a prominent face within the De-You Peace Talks.*"

"Were you related to Miss Higurashi?"

A quick, guttural, and purposefully loud growl from Inuyasha instantly hauled the barrage of questions. Damn, these people knew him too well.

The scene awaiting them at the top of the stairs was one that exactly matched the video they'd just seen on the ride here.

Demons, hanyou, and human alike were taking up the better part of the shrine grounds, all of which he knew, in one way or another, had been affected by Kagome at some point in their lives. Why, just glancing through the crowd he could see the somber faces of Jinenji, some of the kids they'd rescued from Horai Island, Sotan, hell, even Sesshomaru had shown up to honor Kagome's memory. All of this though wasn't what made him feel slightly out of place though; no, it was the feeling that he was underdressed for the "occasion".

While everyone surrounding him was dressed in their finest and decked out in all ancestral regalia possible (at least for the demon attendants) little old him was wearing his fire rat. Sure, he hadn't worn it in years. Sure, it made him stick out like a sore thumb in this crowd. But, he knew that's what she would have wanted; to see him the way that she remembered, all the way down to his bared feet and back up to Tessaiga strapped to his hip. There was something else on his person though; something that he'd intended to give her when they were reunited.

He fingered the little box tucked carefully into the sleeve of his fire rat, fearful that it would fall out at any moment. Yes he knew the contents of the box were a bit preposterous and out there but it had been a whim of a purchase many years ago when they'd fled the country during the wars.

Everyone there knew how much this woman meant to him. In the mystical world of demons the tale of Inuyasha and Kagome wasn't just an old wives tale, it was legendary. So it did not surprise Inuyasha one bit when the crowd parted ways for him and his party when he began walking towards her gravesite. It didn't even surprise him when he took the lead followed by Kaede and Shippo (who decided to join the group) followed by the rest of their family; almost in a formation of who Kagome met first and so on.

The constant buzzing of voices didn't faze him, neither the constant murmuring of his 'play by play action' from Noriko and Toshi, or the surprised gasps of those nosy girlfriends of hers when they'd seen him. What did they think? That he wouldn't have cared since he was a "two timing jerk" as they used to call him? Or was it the fact that he looked exactly the same to them as he did forty years ago?

_"I think one of them just fainted at the sight of Kikyo."_

Boy, bet they didn't know what to think at the sight of her.

It was funny how as the closer he got to her grave the quieter it got. Then again, stories of his temper were known far and wide so in a way it did make sense for them to not want to get him mad. In a way though, it also unsettled him. Kagome never liked the quiet; always needed some sort of noise surrounding her person or else her skin would crawl in fear. It simply wasn't natural to be so silent around the boisterous miko. Again he fingered at the little trinket hidden in his palm while he flustered the flowers in his other hand, seemingly looking for some sort of relief from what he felt as burning tension.

He noticed that Sesshomaru and Kouga had joined his small parade now though it was Kouga's presence that gave him more food for thought.

How many times had the wolf wanted to go to her? To see where she was in life? To basically even check to see if she was okay? Countless times, he knew, and now he was berating himself for it. Why did he have to forbid any of their friends from visiting her? Would just one from any of them had made everything turn out differently? Would it have gotten her the help and support she needed?

_"You know damn well it could have,"_ that voice inside him spoke out, _"but do you not remember how selfless she was? Do you honestly think she would have wanted you to see her like that? She knew you would have blamed her condition on yourself."_

Regret filled him completely and overflowed when he looked up and came to the realization that he was in a clearing filled with thousands upon thousands of flowers and hundreds of stuffed animals, all of which surrounded one single entity.

Kagome's gravestone.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't blink; the reality of the situation presented before him stopped him cold and wouldn't allow his body to move one more step.

There, directly in front of him, lay the body of his first true friend; a friend who taught him it was okay to trust, okay to feel, okay to open his heart, and most of all, that it was okay to love. Memories flooded over him now, memories of their adventures, their fights, their triumphs, but most importantly were the memories of their final moments together. Oh how he wished he could have known, wished he could have stopped her from doing this, but, it was too late.

"Inuyasha?" A touch to his arm jolted him back to reality and he noticed his friends and family that had accompanied him had already placed their flowers around the small clearance surrounding the stone. There was a small patch of grass before it just big enough for his flowers.

"Do you need me to…"

"No Kikyo, I can do it." He pats her hand assuredly.

In all honesty though, he didn't have the stomach to be here right now and quite frankly, he wished he could go back in time to prevent the whole thing from happening. No, not keep this gathering from happening (in his opinion, it was a great idea to honor her memory like this) but to prevent her death. Why hadn't she reached out?

_"Only you can set her free."_ Midoriko had said.

Damn it what the hell did she mean by that? Was coming here another step on the road to discovering his answers?

Suddenly, Inuyasha looked up and realized he was kneeling directly before the stone; a few mere inches away from actually touching it in fact. The whole crowd had gone quiet, even the news reporters. Inuyasha would have had to have been a complete idiot to not realize that not only were the people here watching but many citizens of Japan and perhaps among the world as well since the television cameras were pointed his way.

Again he fingered the trinket in his palm. He didn't know how she would have accepted this gift, good or bad, either way, the hanyou was sure she would have seen the meaning behind it. He'd waited almost one hundred years to give her this gift and to proudly (more like privately) display the "twin" to it that he'd had custom made around the same time he'd gotten this one. Truthfully, his gift to her was a running tradition within the countries of Europe (at the time) between men and their women, but to him, it was an endearing thing, one he couldn't pass up getting for his favorite klutz.

Those around him, whether they are family or just the general crowd, still waited for him to make a move. Most didn't want to bother a seemingly private moment while others, who weren't as close to the deceased, simply wondered how much longer it would be. They knew better than to voice their opinions out loud.

Silently, the hanyou entwined the necklace within the bouquet of flowers and brought it to his lips for a silent kiss before holding it out as if in offering to his long gone friend. All eyes, and cameras, were on him when he wet his lips before he said what was believed by the general public to be not only a final goodbye but also an admission to a long, unspoken truth.

It was four simple yet significant words that sent chills through everyone's spines and warmth into their hearts.

"You….were….never…..forgotten."

And with that the first, and only, bouquet of Forget-Me-Not's joined the miko's graveside.

* * *

><p><strong>Total words – 2,444<strong>

**HOLY CRAP. This whole snowstorm thing TOTALLY threw us for a loop. I swear I had this chapter written but with all the snow my state got throughout January this has been this first chance I've gotten to actually post it! Damn. I sure as hell hope we don't have another "snowmaggedon" or "snowpocalypse" next year.**

**SPOILER! The next chapter will re-introduce Souta and Mama into the story PLUS a special character Inuyasha thought he would never see again.**

**LOVE to all of you who've stayed with me!**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS!**


	32. Mama's and The Papa's

**Her Life – Chapter 31 – "Mama's and The Papa's"**

* * *

><p>The impromptu memorial service lasted long into the say and early night. Friends had shared numerous memories with others while descendants of those Kagome helped shared the stories of her legacy passed down through the generations. It truly humbled Inuyasha and amazed him with how much these people, who were from so many different aspects of life, thought so highly of this woman.<p>

Most of these people, however, were gone now; gone home after the long celebration of a life that once was. The only one left at the grave now was Inuyasha himself, taking a few final moments to silently pray and say his goodbyes. It was hard to stand here and stare at a simple rock. Would he possibly be permitted to procure her a gravestone? She certainly deserved it did she not?

"So you've finally come."

Inuyasha turned to see an ancient looking woman hunched over an old, tree limb looking cane. With the minutes they stared at each other no name came to his mind connecting him to who this woman was, but, she certainly knew him. Again he took in her features, longer gray, almost white hair, wrinkles practically plastering her entire facade, and eyes that sparkled with a youthful look that was many years past. She didn't sound like she was angry with him; more like simply expecting him as if for a dinner date. Just who the hell was this woman?

"Well come on then! I've got dinner waiting on the stove." She slowly sauntered closed to him and linked their arms. Did this woman not realize that no matter how hard she tried he couldn't be moved by someone so slight?

She gave him an almost amusing, borderline laughing look. "Still to embarrassed to be seen walking with me? Well come now don't be shy!" A handkerchief magically appeared from her sleeve. "We'll just have to cover those ears up of yours..."

Thank god Kikyo came around checking on him when she did; this woman was seriously starting to disturb him with what she was doing, but, one look at Kikyo brought her attention away from him and to his wife.

"It's about time you got here dear! I knew he wouldn't have come back alone or unprovoked."

Immediately, and somehow with the speed of light, the old woman went and grasped Kikyo's arm apparently trying to get her to follow to wherever she deemed them worthy to go. It was almost comical the way she looked back at him, expecting that he would been right up there with her.

"Come now Inuyasha you know I won't bite!"

"Just what exactly do you want me to do?"

He just couldn't fathom anything anymore. First Kagome's death, practically playing investigator regarding her life, then avoiding the media after the interview release, and then coming into the city for an impromptu memorial after years of seclusion for the sake and sanity of a friend who'd been dead all along. Add on top of that the need to keep his family together (because for the life of them the younger children couldn't fathom why he was obsessing over someone other than mom or grandma as the case may be) and you would find that underneath the barely there surface was a man who was barely holding it together.

"Well come have dinner with Kagome and I of course!"

Well...

Now that was the last thing he'd expected.

Actually,

You know what?

He didn't even expect this.

This was way beyond, no; it was light years away from anything ever imaginable that could happen on this day.

Well... at least now he knew who the old woman was.

He must have looked pretty damn dumbfounded because next thing he knew a hand was on his forehead and the other on his wrist taking his pulse.

"Why are you so pale dear? Are you sick?" The woman felt his cheeks and all he could do is stare.

"Oh well," she started walking back towards Kikyo, "when you snap out of it I'm sure you'll show up for dinner. I don't know why you're so shocked."

His eyes locked with Kikyo when the woman got back and began to tug on Kikyo's sleeve to get her moving towards what he supposed was the house.

"Why won't you move Kagome? What is it?" She was genuinely concerned.

"Mam you've got the wrong..." A silent hand held up by Kikyo stopped him. What was she planning?

"Nothing's wrong Mama. I'm coming."

He had never loved this woman more than he ever did in this moment. For all of the hatred that spawned from Kikyo's soul for Kagome between her resurrection and her inclusion into their group never in a million years had he dreamt a day would come where she would have to impersonate Kagome for anyone;

Especially for this particular woman.

"Are you sure Inuyasha is alright? Has he been poisoned again by Naraku's miasma?"

Kikyo looked down at the old woman walking slowly at her side. She reminded her quite a lot of the grandmother that had died in her youth; the same one who used to always be so sickly but could take a switch to you fast as lightning if you needed it. Granted, the memories were few, but they were loving. A scent surrounded them then, one that apparently only Kikyo could smell, a scent filled with vanilla and a freshly lit pipe. (Yes, her grandmother smoked in her later years.) Immediately the priestess knew that her ancestor had come for a visit because within seconds the smell was gone, but, the big question was why now? There was an innate buzz in her skull making her feel like she was taking a spirit walk, yet, again within seconds, the fogginess of her mind cleared, and the insistent poking upon her arm finally forced her to draw her attentions back to her companion.

"Kagome what's the matter with you?" The old woman sounded concerned.

"There's nothing wrong." Both women turned to gaze at the softly spoken Inuyasha. "Now, what's this I understand about supper Mrs….?"

He was within arm's length of them both now so it didn't surprise him (as it did Kikyo) when the old woman reached up and tweaked his ear.

"Inuyasha, how many times do I have to tell you? It's alright that you call me Mama!"

A serene smiled crossed the hanyou's face as he stepped in between the two women and hooked each of his arms into one of theirs, essentially becoming their escort.

"Well then Mama, let's go get something to eat shall we?"

"Oh wonderful!" Mama tightened her grip on his arm. "I've got steaks in the oven and a steaming pot of water on the stove waiting for your ramen."

This woman knew him far too well.

* * *

><p><em>"Finally."<em> He thought.

The grounds were locked up for the night, everything was put back in its proper place, and the grand crowd that covered the ground not even three an hour ago was gone. There was one car left down by the curb but he figured the owners had probably gone off to perhaps visit a friend close by or to simply go for an evening walk. Though, why someone would leave a limousine parked by a shrine he'd never know.

Every night while he made his daily trip back to the home located behind the shrine he reflected upon the day and the life he'd been given. Life in general had been very kind to him, full of happiness and love from a wife and two children who loved him, followed then by many grandchildren to dote over. That's not to say that there weren't sad moments either. His beautiful wife had been diagnosed with degenerative heart disease and had left this world almost twenty years after they were married and while he had the support and love of his children, family, and friends there was an unending loneliness that caused the middle-aged man (at the time) to yearn for the closeness of family instead of the silence that laden his small home. Hence the reason he moved into the shrine.

Today, however, had been a good day. In fact, in his personal opinion, it was a great day. Never in all of his years had he ever seen so many people of demonic descent in one place, and alarmingly tranquil for a bunch of that size from the stories he once heard as a child. In a way, they had breathed new life into this place, a place that had been so deafly quiet for over twenty-five years. Could it be a good omen for things yet to come?

_"I suppose I'll just have to wait and find out."_

Automatically the older man opened the door to the home, walked in, closed the door, and removed his shoes before heading for the main part of the house. It was still a bit early so it surprised him that the home was so filled with the fabulous aromas coming from the kitchen. He stepped into the kitchen doorway and leaned against it, staring at the woman who was hunched intently over the stove.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" He asked playfully.

The woman, who had turned to reveal the face of Mama, plastered a smile full of excitement for the man.

"Kagome and Inuyasha have finally come home!" Mama almost bounced in place, "I'm cooking them a welcome home feast in celebration."

Shaking his head in exasperation, for she'd done this many times before, the man silently walked over and gave Mama a loving but firm hug.

"Well, just don't overdo it and cook too much; you know how much leftovers we had last time. We ate like royalty for a week! I'm going to go up and get ready for dinner alright?"

An airy laugh and a nod of confirmation he began moving his way towards the stairs and to his room but one voice, one he thought he'd never hear again, stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You know, you really should believe her sometimes, she might be telling the truth."

Slowly, agonizingly slow, a snail's pace perhaps, did he turn to gaze upon the face that embodied the voice; a voice that he'd not heard in well over fifty years.

_"Maybe I'm finally losing my mind too."_

Standing before him, supposedly, was Inuyasha, in all of the glory he had seen from the hanyou so many years ago. Had the well reopened again? No, he decided, there were hints of wisdom hidden in his stance that could only come with age and time, but the question of was this person real or a mirage crossed many paths in his mind.

"Who are you anyway?"

At first the old man was hurt but then realized something, of course Inuyasha wouldn't recognize him; he'd aged and surely this hanyou couldn't remember every person he'd ever met. The question however broke him out of his astonished state which made him stagger to the hanyou and grasp the fire rat sleeve in his hand, affirming the old man to the reality of who was in front of him.

He realized then that for the first time they were at eye level; something that had never happened before. Would Inuyasha be able to see past the salt and pepper hair and wrinkles that he hadn't had in youth?

"Inu-no-nii-chan?"

It was almost comical the way Inuyasha's eyes bugged out of his skull.

"Souta?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Words – 1,938<strong>

**BIG THANKS to all who reviewed the last chapter and who followed and favorited.**

**Next chapter will hold a special someone who nobody thought they'd ever see again… maybe even a return from a certain priestess?**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	33. EMERGENCY PLEASE READ

**ATTENTION**

**This story is on hiatus AGAIN until further**** notice.**

Dear readers, followers, and people new to this story.

I don't really want to go into any super details but, as some of you may remember, my dad has been in failing health for a while now and it finally crested today. To make a long story short, he was in the ER yesterday and was ok when he left, then this morning when mom was going to take him back he slumped over in the truck (which was still in our driveway) after he walked out to it by himself and we had to call 911. He is now in the hospital on a ventilator and while we still have hope, it doesn't look good. Myself, mom, brother, and other closer family members and friends are praying for a miracle. The powers of God never cease to amaze anyone of us here on earth... we just hope that he decides to perhaps use one of those miracles on him.

So if you've got the time, throw a little prayer, a long prayer, a thought, a message, anything up to the Big Man for my dad and our family. Every little bit helps, and I will send up prayers for all of you as well. His name is Nicky.

Don't be surprised if this story is updated again though (as in an actual update) because writing the next chapter is one of the things that is distracting me from the surrounding world. I know that might sound bad but there are times when I just need to get away and going into a different world/realm - whether that be in the forests with Inuyasha and the gang, in the Tunnels with Vincent and Catherine, or in some other random world - but it is helping me cope and keep my wits about me. I have to be strong for my mom.

And just to clear the air (cause I know some things can be blown out of proportion) I am in no way typing this to get sympathy favorites, follows, reviews, whatever. I am doing this because as my readers, my fanfiction family, I feel that you need to know.

If you would like to contact me personally with any kind of message - even if it's just a stupid emoticon smiley face - my email is daphneshaggydoo and the rest is yahoo

Thank you to all my readers, followers, favoriters, MY FRIENDS for sticking with me through all of these tough times in my life.

My love, hugs, and prayers to all of you ~~

Daphne


	34. UPDATE

_***Heartfelt Author's Note***_

* * *

><p>Last week, God decided he needed help in heaven so he called a meeting with his Son and his Apostles. As they sat around the table each took a turn saying what they wanted in their new adviser.<p>

Peter spoke first – "We need a man who is level headed."

Andrew spoke next – "We need a man who is trustworthy."

"We need a man who stands up for what he believes in." – Spoke John.

"One who isn't afraid to defend others perhaps?" Said James.

"A man with wit and humor would be nice." Added Bartholomew.

Philip was quite for a moment, "An inquisitive man."

"Yes!" Agreed Matthew, "A man that looks at things from different angles."

"Who can figure out problems and fix them the right way." Voiced James the Less.

"Will he be able to tell right from wrong?" Questioned Doubting Thomas.

"Of course he will!" Declared Jude, "He will be a man who has seen both sides of the great divide."

"An old soul is needed; one who has experienced life; knows its mysteries and has a need to solve them." Expressed Simon the Zealot.

Judas told of his thoughts last. "The person should be honorable and wise; filled with wisdom."

"A man who does acts of kindness for others without expecting anything in return." Jesus advised his Father.

So God took all of these thoughts into consideration and looked down from the heavens to the plains of the earth; searching for a soul who could fill the position required for such a task. And with his infinite sight and perception he found such a man. In a little town in Indiana, he located the one who would fill his new adviser's shoes.

His name was Nick and he has been called HOME…

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Fanfiction Family,<strong>

**I would first like to thank all of you that sent emails and private messages filled with heartfelt thoughts, prayers, and sympathies for my dad, mom, me, and our family. Many brought me to tears because they were filled with such emotion and love that I just had to let it out.**

**If you haven't guessed it, Dad has been called Home to become whole again. He has a new body; one void of sickness, breathing troubles, and blood pressure issues; a body that never have to experience such pains ever again. He is with his parents, Evelyn and Whitey, his siblings, Ronnie, P.R. Jr., and Evelyn (Jr.), dogs Baron von Bruno and Hoppy, and lots of other family.**

**While mom felt him slip away from us on Tuesday, we, as humans, couldn't let go of his physical body yet; still wanting and believing that a miracle would happen through the grace of God. While that wasn't so, he passed on today surrounded by laughter from his family and friends, the way he would have wanted it. I know it will be hard throughout the next upcoming year but God has put in place a great many people to help us through this great loss.**

**It's funny though (just go with me on this) – my cousin said to look for signs, a baby being born, a new beginning for something, etc. My brother and I (I know, "HOLY CRAP DAPHNE HAS A BROTHER?! Shocker right?) were waiting for an elevator to go back up to dad's room and guess what was in the elevator when it opened?**

**RIGHT! A dead body in a body bag…**

**Then on the drive home Philip Philips song "Gone, Gone, Gone" was playing. (The main line, for those who haven't heard the song, is "I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.)**

**Then when mom started the truck to head back up (I had left my radio station on) the chorus to "50 Ways To Say Goodbye" was playing.**

**And finally, after everything was over and dad was officially gone, we saw ANOTHER gurney come out of the elevator (with an empty body bag on it this time) and one of dad's favorite songs "Hotel California" by The Eagles began to play on the radio as soon as we left the hospital.**

**Think God gave us enough signs today?**

**Rest In Peace… the most wonderful dad in the world.**  
><strong>Nick K. ~ 1939 – 2014<strong>

**I would like to again thank all of the readers for their messages, thoughts, prayers, and snippets of their lives they took the time to give my family. Again, I didn't do any of this for reviews, views, dramatic purposes whatsoever, I just felt that you needed to know.**

**If you would like to leave a private message, drop a note, or email it's daphneshaggydoo (aat) and the rest is yahoo.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL – MY FANFICTION FAMILY! {{{HUGS}}}**

**~~~Daphne~~~**


	35. L Is For The Way You Look At Me

**Her Life – Chapter 32 – "L Is For The Way You Look At Me"**

* * *

><p>Dinner was quite the awkward affair. Since Kaede and Cornelius had rode with them (and were in fact waiting for them the entire time the whole situation with Mama was happening) they too had joined the foursome for the evening meal. Nobody knew exactly how to approach the situation they found themselves in.<p>

Souta himself often thought he'd be ecstatic to see his childhood hero again, and he would have been, in his younger days, but now? He simply didn't know what to think.

Mama was blissfully unaware, of course, and while nobody truly got into a conversation with her the woman certainly kept a lively one with herself. Honestly, most of the people around her found it the only thing not keeping everyone from doing something stupid.

Cornelius, Kaede, and Kikyo simply sat and enjoyed their meal, not quite knowing how to assess the situation presented to them. Of course they'd know most of the events that had taken place during Inuyasha's time here but that was between him, a little boy, and a middle aged woman, not the two seniors sitting before them now.

For Inuyasha, his mind was basically a blank. He picked blindly at his food, only taking bites when Mama insisted since she was worried. This was not something he expected to have to deal with. Nothing could have prepared him for a scenario like this.

What was he supposed to do?

* * *

><p>The swaying of the porch swing soothed him. Granted, they didn't have an actual porch attached to the house but the inanimate object did complete its purpose quite well. It was a new addition to grounds since Inuyasha was last here, and a welcome one at that. There were many nights when he would have to simply sit and let his mind wander after a particularly stressful day or week.<p>

This is where Inuyasha found him.

_"One minute he's a little boy and the next an old man. Did I honestly expect to come back after Kagome had lived her life to still find the same ten year old child who idolized me?"_

Silently he slipped beside Souta and allowed the swaying of the swing to consume him as well. How could such a simple object allow a person's mind to wander so?  
><em><br>"I suppose I should get this over with."_

Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"You know I'm not mad at you or anything right?"

"You probably should."

A chuckle escaped the old man. "I used to be actually; especially after sis would have a breakup with a guy." Souta's left had lifted to reveal a flask that he took a long swig out of. He smiled at Inuyasha's questioning look. "Whiskey," he answered the unspoken question. "Helps calm my nerves."

They sat for quietly for a few minutes, each trying to figure out what to say to the other. Inuyasha spoke first.

"Never thought you'd be one to drink old man."

"Hah! Look who's calling who old man."

Well, it was certainly a great way to break the ice wasn't it?

"Shut up brat." Inuyasha smiled.

Souta took in his hero's profile, contemplating whether or not he should open Pandora's Box. Thankfully, Inuyasha did that for him.

"Was she happy?"

"That depends on your definition of happy."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Kagome had her happy times, she had some happier times and then she had her sad ones. Which do you mean?"

Inuyasha watched as Souta took a long swig of whiskey.

_"Damn this must be serious."_

"I guess I mean did she have someone to share everything with? I know about the boys and about the husband she mentioned but from her will I thought she never married."

It took a few minutes and a couple more swigs from the flask before apparently gathering all of his thoughts.

"Sis," he didn't know how to put it. "She had a few different boyfriends over the years; some who she knew through work, others 'off the street' shall we say. All of them broke her heart." He paused. "She seemed to have a gift for choosing that kind."

Another few silent moments passed between them. Inuyasha didn't know whether to take let that statement slip past him or take it as a stab to some the things he'd done in his youth.

"I really thought Masato would be the one, after all his name means 'correct man'. Ironic isn't it?"

"And who is, or was, this Masato?"

"The man she once called husband."

"So she was married."

More silence ensued.

_"Souta was sure drinking an awful lot of whiskey. You'd think that flask you be empty by now."  
><em>  
>"Do you... do you think you could tell me about any of it?"<p>

"She really didn't want you to know. It was a low point in her life."

Inuyasha urged again for the tale to be told and Souta wove in gist what had happened between Kagome and Masato.

As it turns out, Masato had been the one to actually go after Kagome first. In her he saw a lost soul who needed to be found, loved, and cared for. For a long time Kagome staged him off, believing he would gilt her just like all of the others did, but he proved himself wrong. Three years of him doting on her and she staving him off finally crested after several dates, outings, talks, and insecurities; Kagome finally let her heart open up and love again. Everyone thought they were perfect together, a pair for the ages. He'd promised during their quaint wedding through his vows that he would take care of her, no matter what would happen and whatever got thrown into their path he would be there by her side.

Unfortunately, this man too, was not to be so.

Masato, at some point, met another woman. One who his mind would not stop thinking about. He'd gone behind Kagome's back and had an affair with this woman; established a relationship that made this woman appear to be his one and only. He, however, still stayed with Kagome, helped her around the house, with shrine duties, and with her own physical care. The pull between the two women could only last so long though before one of the lines snapped.

It wasn't even a year into their marriage.

"I remember the look of hurt in her eyes when she found out. I'll never forget it. It haunts me to this day."

The hanyou was silent. What could he say?

"I seriously believe I heard her heart breaking that day. And do you know what she did?" He looked out the corner of his eye at Inuyasha. "Simply smiled and kept on going. The boys were with us by then and she didn't want to upset them but they knew; they'd known for a long time what Masato was doing but they didn't want to upset their mother. Funny how they were doing the exact same thing."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, not exactly knowing how to respond to the tale. Did he honestly expect anything different of her?

"I don't think I'll ever forget how she acted when they went through the divorce proceeding."

_"Divorce?"_

"I thought you said she was ok with everything? Well, I mean not okay..."

"I get what you mean but the way she saw it, and keep in mind I didn't agree with this, was that so long as he was happy it was okay because he promised to stay with her. Dear Lord, it nearly killed her when he asked her for a divorce." He looked Inuyasha straight in the eye. "Kagome got so ill that she could barely get up in the morning. You know sis though; she smiled through the pain and kept going. She often said the boys were her reason to get up and move."

"She was always a selfless one wasn't she?" Gazing at the stars brought a calmness to their conversation. "Did she find someone else? After the proceedings I mean."

"No. Never looked. In fact she never even tried. It still saddens me when the memories of the courtroom come blazing through my mind. Sis decided she could stand alone before the judge and that's just what she did. Didn't care if she would be in contempt of court or anything, so long as truth came forward."

"What's that have to do with finding another man to be with?"

"Always were impatient weren't you?" Souta went to take another swig but his flask was empty. Damn he really needed another drink. "Because, it's what happened in court that led up to her living alone."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback - Tokyo Courtroom*<strong>_

She sat in what would be the defendants chair if this were a criminal case. Behind her were her two boys, her brother, sister-in-law, and to her right was the man who was soon to be her late husband. It was almost maddening that his new woman was sitting beside him but there was nothing she could do. This was it; her marriage was over. After today she would once again be Kagome Higurashi, no ifs, ands, or buts.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome looked up at the judge addressing her. God, if she screwed things up now...

"We have heard what Masato wishes to take from the marriage, it is time to hear your list."

With the crinkled paper in her hand, the one she'd scribbled and scribbled on trying to figure out what she wanted, Kagome slowly stood from her seat to address the judge. While to others she appeared to be a woman simply taking her time standing up (drawing out the suspense some could say) Kagome was actually in an insurmountable amount of pain. Even her brother got up beside her to steady her while she stood and if anyone looked at Masato they would be able to see the regret in his eyes. Of course he knew what she'd done to herself.

The miko tried once again to make sense of her notes; not knowing what would be considered too little or too much, not wanting to be too generous or greedy. And while she wasn't a wealthy woman she didn't want to drive this man to the poor house by asking for a substantial amount of money.

"Whatever you choose Kagome, we'll all stand beside you."

Souta has known of his sister's inner struggle for what she did and did not want to take away from the marriage. There had been many late night discussions on the subject. Kagome took a few moments to console herself and bring a sense of peace to her mind before bringing her eyes back to the judge. The cold, steely gaze set in her eyes told Souta of her decision.

"I want nothing."

Silence encompassed those on the courtroom. The judge wasn't even sure he'd heard the woman correctly. Masato didn't know what to think of what she'd just said.

"Kagome, did I hear you correctly? Surely you would want to take away something from your marriage?"

"The only items I want are the shrine, the buildings that lay on the property, and the ancient artifacts that have been with the shrine for generations. Masato may have everything else we've ever had; the furniture, the car, and any other items we've ever possessed jointly, including the money."

That brought everyone up for steam.

"Surely you can't be serious young lady!"

"You can't live off of nothing Kagome! How would you eat? What of your medicines?"

Kagome's face was still almost as solid as stone while Souta put a hand on her back in silent support, but he could still tell how much the pressure of this trial was getting to her. He's known of what was going on behind the scenes with her health and quite frankly, it wasn't good.

"He is the one that wishes to end this marriage. I was fine with the way things were. Yes, I know that sounds odd because the man was cheating on me but...I understood why he searched elsewhere for comfort; it's not like I am in any physical condition to bare him a child. If he found someone else to have a family with then I was okay because I thought Masato was still going to uphold his vows and take care of me.

"He knew how insecure I was going into this relationship; every other man before him couldn't stay with me so why was he different? He proved himself to me and I believed him. Obviously I was wrong.

"Therefore I want to make a completely clean break from him. If I am not good enough or important enough to stay beside at least until I die then I don't want anything of his to remind me of what I now deem in my mind as a failure of a marriage."

It wasn't until that moment that Masato realized truly how much he hurt the woman he called wife. Blatantly he stared at her, took in her form; she was thinner and the lines of pain were clearly etched into her face. He was in the wrong and now his mistakes were making her suffer. Was he making the right choice going down this path?

"Ms. Higurashi," the judge was being serious now hence the use of her surname. "I must ask how you plan on supporting yourself if I do grant this request of yours. Do you plan on getting a job outside of running your shrine?"

"I am capable of living off of what little income the shrine brings in. As far as food goes, I've lived off the land before and I can certainly do it again."

"Really? You know good and well that ground is no good for growing a  
>garden. And how do you expect to see to the needs of the boys? What of your mother?"<p>

The barely burning embers that were heating the pot filled with Kagome's anger finally took light and turned into a raging flame, sending the contents of the iron pot to its boiling point and all of its ire was completely directing itself to Masato.

"First of all, under the eyes of the law the boys are my brother's children by adoption and I am their Aunt. Secondly you have no say in how I live my life Masato, whether it be one of luxury or that of a pauper. Your opinions stopped mattering to me when you broke your wedding vow to never leave me until death do us part. Obviously I am not dead so there is no logical reason for our separation correct? Oh... wait, she's sitting over in that chair."

"Kagome," Souta could tell that her blood pressure was about to go through the roof and if that happened she'd surely end up in the hospital.

"I was happy Masato! I would have completely understood having a family with her; I certainly agree that I wouldn't want to bring a child into the world with the chance that they inherit my health problems but to break the very promise that you fought three years to convince me of is too far. If you don't want to be my husband anymore and uphold that promise then I want absolutely nothing to do with you."

"I can still take care of you without being married."

"I told you when this all started that if there was any question in your mind about leaving me then I wanted nothing to do with you..."

"Things change Kagome. Please understand,"

"I understand completely!" She bellowed. "Now you must understand Masato! I - do - not - love - you - anymore." She punctuated slowly before facing the judge to make her final statement.

"After today there will be no other man in my life. This will be the last time I ever have my heart broken."

_***End of Scene***_

* * *

><p>"For years afterward my daughters didn't call her Aunt; they called her Princess."<p>

"Why?"

"Through their eyes Kagome was like Rapunzel or Fiona and the shrine took the place of the tower they were trapped within; only in Kagome's case she was self-imprisoned."

"She locked herself in the shrine?" Surely Kagome wouldn't have done something like that. Was what happened honestly so bad?

"From her prospective the world had turned its back on her and she was tired of it. She swore another wouldn't break her heart and she made sure of it. The rest of her life was spent taking care of Mama, the shrine, tilling her garden, upkeep of the house, pretty much everything. The boys stayed with her too so it wasn't like she was totally alone. Even Masato tried to help her anonymously through donations to the shrine under a different name but it didn't fool her. She never touched a penny. It's still all there. She wanted him to take it back."

This was shocking to Inuyasha. His Kagome, the one who never stopped yakking, caring, loving, protecting, and fighting could never be capable of doing such a thing to herself. She was so outgoing that being up in the shrine surely would have smothered her; she was such a social butterfly that being practically trapped in the shrine was most likely killing her.

"Inuyasha," At some point Souta had gotten up and stood in front of him. "Know that sis was happy with her chosen path in life. No matter what happened she always had a smile."

"How many smiles were forced?"

"That I don't know, but what I do know is that there wasn't a day that went by where you didn't occupy some part of her thoughts.

"And I know what you're thinking, and yes, you meant that much to her."

Souta pat Inuyasha on the shoulder in a fatherly manner and announced that he was going to bed, leaving Inuyasha on the swing with his thoughts but there was just one thing he had to know. He turned around and stopped Souta before he completely entered the house.

"Wait, why did I mean so much to her? We literally fought like cats and dogs most of the time so why the hell am I so damn special?"

"Simple Inuyasha," He walked back over and stood beside the hanyou. "Out of all the men she's ever loved you, Inuyasha, are the only one out of the entire bunch who didn't outright abandon her. Yes you two had your falling outs, but, you never gave up on each other and always found a way to come together again. You were her best friend until the very end."

"But I wasn't here for her."

"But you were." Souta took reached into his pocket and pulled out something so insignificant that even he didn't realize it was missing. The item was pushed into the palm of his hand, all the while he couldn't stop staring at it. Set on a thin necklace was a sibling of the very beads that had hung around his neck for the past five hundred years.

"She wore that necklace almost every day. Any time she felt particularly low she said it always gave her strength. Many times I'd walk in on her clutching it to her chest; almost so tightly that I was afraid she was going to break it. Just the touch of that single bead, sometimes even the presence of it, made all the difference in the world on some days. I believe you meant more to her than either one of us could ever imagine."

Souta again bid Inuyasha goodnight and headed back into the house, leaving Inuyasha alone once again with his thoughts along with Kagome's necklace. Frankly, he didn't know what to think at the moment. It was hard to form a single thought to concentrate on with everything flowing. There were to think about and consider from so many different ways and so many different scenarios that it was just too much.

_"If only there were more woods left around here I could go for a run to clear my head."_

Getting up he decided he couldn't go back to the house and sleep so he did the first thing that came to mind; jumped into the Sacred Tree.

Almost immediately his mind was clear, free of most worries and thoughts with only a few left to ponder. Soon however, his ears began drooping and sandbags overtook his eyes.

That humming was so soothing to listen too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words – 3,441**

**SPOILER! – SOMETHING BIG IS COMING SOON!**

**Whelp…. It's been a little over a month now since Dad passed and I've been working on this little baby in between everything – that's most likely why there is so much emotion in it. It's been hard but my main thing right now is taking care of mom. Not that she's inconsolable or anything, I just want to make sure she holds together. (If you missed it about Dad please read previous two chapters)**

**And guess what?! My damn laptop broke again, this time for good. The next chapter will be a little late coming because I have to order another new one. I went out and bought a Windows 8 and I hate the living daylights out of it so I am returning it and ordering a Windows 7. Seriously, I want to shoot whoever came up with Windows 8.**

**Thank you to all the new followers and for all the reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! FLAMES WELCOMED**


	36. O Is For The Only One I See

**Her Life - Chapter 33 - "O Is For The Only One I See"**

* * *

><p>Everything was hazy. He couldn't quite tell where he was or where he had been or where he was going to be. The humming was the only constant thing keeping him grounded at this point. There were other murmurs surrounding him, almost driving him mad, but he kept calm. Slowly he could make out the feeling of his arms wrapped around something and soon enough he felt a weight not only in his arms but on his chest as well.<p>

It was odd, the feeling of losing your mind. For some odd reason recent memories were fading from him while ones from the past were as fresh as a cow pie. Why? He didn't exactly know but oddly enough he felt safe, but he still stayed on his toes...at least for a few more moments.

Everything was becoming clearer now. Bodies could be made out dancing around him while a band could be heard playing in the background. An elegantly decorated room brought a bit of familiarity to his mind but he still couldn't quite place the setting. It was when a sign hanging above the band was made out that he knew exactly where, or should he say when, he was.

The sign brightly displayed to all attendees of the gathering that this shindig was in celebration of Inuyasha Fujioka's 775th* birthday. Never did he ever think he'd even make it to this age; let alone have a beautiful wife, children, and a huge family. Speaking of his wife...

Gazing downward he realized that the humming he'd heard earlier and the pleasant weight settled on his chest now was Kikyo. She looked so content slowly swaying and humming to the music. Inuyasha squeezed her just a bit tighter which brought her attention back to him and with a smirk he spun her around and gave her the lowest dip possible before bringing her back up to continue their waltz. It surprised him when Kikyo practically giggled and laid her head back on his shoulder only to sigh in contentment. They danced silently for a while until Inuyasha realized something was off with his wife.

"Kikyo what is it?"

She turned her head back toward his neck so their conversation could be a little more private. "I feel bad for that woman over there." She tilted her head towards a larger round table occupied by only a single person. "Surely she would have had an escort come with her."

"You're thinking too far into this Kikyo. Maybe she wanted to come alone that way she would be free to mingle with the other guests."

Kikyo looked him straight in the eye. "Then why has she been sitting absolutely alone at that table for three hours? Not a single person has even said hello to her." Both gazes turned to the woman; neither one could make out who she was specifically. "I'm starting to wonder if anyone even knows who she is."

"If no one knows her and vice versa then why is she here?"

"Perhaps to simply share in this day? There are many who are loyal to the Fujioka family; even we cannot know who all of them are."

While he was sure Kikyo's words were true to some degree, there was still doubt in his mind. It bothered him more though that he couldn't see the face of this person.

"Maybe you should go introduce yourself?" She straightened the loosened tie about his neck. "See if she would like anything or ask to join her for a while."

"Aren't people supposed to cater to me since it's my birthday?"

"You know what I mean."

Not feeling like arguing, Inuyasha agreed and made his way to the table.

* * *

><p>As he got closer to the table he discovered that the woman was human, and an older one at that. This was odd to him because only demons and hanyous were invited to this event (hence the banner being so specific) and only a small handful of certain humans were let through the door. He knew for a fact that none of the humans invited could even fit the description of this woman.<p>

"Are you enjoying the party?"

The woman brought her attention to him. "Oh yes; as much as an old woman could I suppose. It is a lovely party."

She gestured for him to join her and as he sat he tossed a drink order to a passing waiter along with a request to refill the old woman's drink as well. He almost exploded at the waiter when all he did was top up her cup with a pitcher of water.

"Oh hush now! All I ordered was water to begin with so you can just hold your horses." She turned to the waiter. "Thank you darling."

"Are you still sure I can't get you anything else?"

"Positive." She smiled and took a small sip from her cup.

Inuyasha however was busy studying this person up close. Shockingly stark white hair encompassed her face, which was full of wrinkles itself. Not deep wrinkles mind you, like those that would make you look like a bloodhound, but very slight yet definitive lines that made her look somewhat younger that what she was even though by her scent he could tell she was immensely older. And her eyes; there was something off with them but he couldn't tell what. They almost appeared to have a sense of recognition somewhere within the deep recesses of his mind but he didn't bother thinking on it too long.

"I must ask you, though I'm sure you've been asked many times; how does it feel to be the ripe old age of 775?"

"Looks who's talking old woman. To a demon, even half, age is hardly an inconvenience yet. Ask me about it in another seven hundred years." He smirked to himself at his comeback. "What about you; how's if feel to be whatever age you are?"

"You should know by now that it is rude to ask a lady her age."

"Feh sure," The hanyou drew out. "You're a lady."

"Ha ha very funny."

After grabbing a whole tray of appetizers for the two of them to munch on Inuyasha went back to his original question.

"Seriously though; how does it feel to be whatever age you are? You sure look like time gave you a break as far as looks go."

"I suppose so." Melancholy overtook her features. "I can't say that I feel great but I'm not feeling horrible either. This party however is certainly lifting a bit of my spirits." She raised her glass in silent toast. "In more ways than one."

He thought it odd that she would say that since she was only (supposedly) drinking water but he smirked at that comment and then simply watched her for a few moments. He thought it odd that in the almost ten minutes he'd been sitting next to her that her escort hadn't come back to sit with her, or even check on her for that matter. Maybe she didn't have someone with her. He told her he was going to leave so her date wouldn't get jealous.

"Ha! You've got to be joking! An old woman like me having a date?! Your mind must be going with age Lord Inuyasha for you to even assume something so preposterous! I wouldn't blame you for wanting to abandon me though. I must be a terrible example for fun."

Something in her voice and even her posture spoke volumes to him on some kind of mental level. She didn't want to be alone; too much of that was taking its toll on her. And there was an emptiness noticed in her eyes. He still couldn't make out what exactly it was yet but some part of the whole situation tugged at his heart strings screaming at him not to abandon her as he suspected so many others did. It surprised her when he plopped back down beside her.

"Tell me about yourself."

Her look was incredulous. "Surely you don't want to hear the ramblings of an old human woman about her life."

"First of all don't call me Shirley. Second it's my birthday and that means you have to get me a present."

"I already brought you a present."

"Then I wish to trade it for this one."

* * *

><p>The two ended up talking for quite a while, not only about each other's interests (which there was a lot in common) but about their lives as well. He found it relatively easy to practically spill his entire life's story to this nameless woman. She seemed to understand the emptiness he had experienced in his early years because she too had gone through some of her own hardships in that same aspect. Together they seemed like two peas in a pod as they sat there talking. Sure he got some dirty looks from the guests but he didn't care. It was his damn birthday for crying and he was going to spend it with whoever and however he damn well wanted.<p>

Not too long before midnight both persons simply sat and watched the other party goers; she watching the dancers and he observing her. There was something there, deep in her eyes, something that spoke of a deep yearning. Did she possibly want to dance?

"You don't have to sit here all night ya know." That certainly brought her out of her trance. "There isn't a rule that says you can't dance." A roll of her eyes told him what she thought before returning to her previous activity. Inuyasha simply decided to do the next logical thing.

Suddenly, he appeared by the old woman's right side, partially bowing and palm extended out.

"Would you care to dance?"

Obviously she hasn't expected him to do this. She looked borderline frightened to even accept his offer. Why was she so afraid of a simple question? What was the grand prize for the winner of the war being fought within the depths of her soul?

Why did this entire situation seem so damn familiar?

"I'll only make a fool out of you. I haven't danced in years."

Immediately he took her hand and pulled her up to stand before him.

"Who cares what the fuck the say?!" Somehow her feet began moving, following him to the dance floor. "I've made a fool of myself before so what do I care if I do it again?"

* * *

><p>Both heard all the whispers and snickers from the other guests throughout the following hours as they danced. Several times the old woman attempted to make her way back to her table, obviously embarrassed by the snickers, but Inuyasha simply guided her back to the middle of the dance floor. She even kept her distance between them; almost a foot to be exact.<p>

He pulled her closer, practically forcing her to lay her head on his shoulder. "I don't bite...much"

It was oddly nice to hear her giggle; like a long lost friend.

"I wouldn't want to make your wife any more jealous of me."

Her phrasing was odd. Perhaps a slip of the tongue? They danced their way closer to Kikyo and both watched her.

"Does she look jealous to you?"

He never got an answer.

* * *

><p>"You keep looking for someone. Are you tired of me? I wouldn't blame you if you were."<p>

The room was slowly dwindling in the number of guests and he was disappointed that she still hadn't arrived yet. Then again. She never did before.

"I'm sorry." She was hiding her face. "I suppose I've been taking up all the time you wanted to spend with other people. I tend to do that." She let go and tried to walk away but a clawed hand to the shoulder froze her in place.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's my birthday and I'll do whatever the hell I want?"

They began to waltz to the final song of the night, as the band had announced. Why did this feel so familiar? The weight of those wrinkled hands and the style she danced sent buzzers going off in his brain. Even the kimono she wore sent his mind into a tailspin. Why was this woman so...familiar?

"There was a woman who, in my youth, taught me that it was alright to love myself the way I was and not to look down upon myself as others did. She didn't care that I was a dirty half-breed. She wriggled her way around until she found the real Inuyasha that I kept hidden underneath lock and chain. You had to be tough in those days or you would be killed." There were always many bouts of silence when he talked about this particular subject.

"She disappeared the night of my wedding and I never saw her again. I haven't seen her in 525 years."

"Surely a demon couldn't fall off the face of the earth."

"That's the problem, she wasn't a demon, she is a human."

The incredulous look she gave was hilarious.

"Do you know the story of the Search for the Shikon? Kagome was the miko of our group. She came from this era. Magic allowed her to travel back and help us but the stupid wench...she...she...I don't know exactly what happened but somehow she disappeared, supposedly home."

She could feel the guilt that flooded his very being. "What did he have to feel guilty about?" She wondered.

"Why haven't you tried to find her? If she truly has returned to the era of her birth then she shouldn't be so hard to find. A person can only have so many places to hide."

Their dancing slowed quite a bit as he contemplated on how to answer the question. Would his reasoning sound stupid or sound as he always thought it had? Better yet why the hell was he telling a woman he barely knew about something so personal and borderline private?

"I wanted her to be happy,"

Their feet stilled.

"I wanted her to laugh a lot,"

_"Oh my God."_

"I just wanted her life to be normal."

"Normal?"

"Keh. All that traveling really fucked up her life; a lot more than she actually let any of us in on. Only now, since I've lived to this era, do I know how important an education is to a person. I... I wanted to give her the chance to find the kind of happiness she gave me so long ago."

"Do you know if she found it?"

"No." He didn't elaborate more.

"What would you tell her if you saw her again? Pretend I'm her."

"Ha!" Inuyasha started tugging her gently back to the table. "Like she'd ever look as old as you!"

Her laughter told him that she wasn't offended by his joke. Then an idea struck; he liked a good mind game now and then.

"What about you?" Those eyes of hers seemed leery. "Pretend I'm someone from your past. What would you tell him?" Gold eyes met a crown of whitened hair. "Aw come on, I spilled my guts to you,"

"I did not force you to show me your innards."

"Don't matter."

It was her turn to think and it took quite a bit longer for her to configure her thoughts and words into the correct way to work properly. The floor looked quite interesting in this light.

"I don't regret anything but there were days, many of them in fact, that...that...I believed that...I left behind the only man who could ever love me...and he took my heart with him."

* * *

><p>The band was packing up and all the guests had left; Inuyasha and the woman were standing beside her table again, only this time, saying goodbye.<p>

"I've enjoyed my night with you my Lord. I'm sure I shan't have another like it on my lifetime."

"I ain't never been a Lord. Just plain Inuyasha."

Well then Just Plain Inuyasha, now that I've got this back," she waved a smaller silver wrapped box in the air. "I believe it is time to take me leave. Come along darling."

Just as he was about to come up for air the shock of his life, well, at least the shock of the night buzzed through him. From beneath the table (which had cloth draped to the floor) came a giant black dog (or was it white? His vision kept going in and out) whom anyone could tell was a special dog; one to lead the blind. But that didn't make any sense. She'd said things throughout the night that indicated she could see things. Why did he feel betrayed? Was she lying to him?

What the hell did it matter?

Why did he feel so sad?

As he snapped out of it Inuyasha noticed the woman was gone. His searching gaze caught sights of her fabric going out the door though, so he followed her.

"Hey!" She stopped as his foot touched the sidewalk. "Don't you know it's rude not to say goodbye?"

She was quiet, eerily so, and it made Inuyasha suspicious of whatever she was going to say next. He watched her lower the dog's leash and then slowly, as if in fear of rejection, put her arms around him.

_"Now I didn't expect this."_

"Thank you Inuyasha," again she moved slowly, this time toward his face. "You made an old woman feel fifteen again."

So specific was her answer that it brought out a ring of something deep in his mind. He was coming back to himself, to the here and now instead of living through the Inuyasha of his memories. Something told him he should remember this moment, it was crucial, but, there was something else he needed to remember that he was about to miss. If only he'd taken the time to glance up once more to see the old woman walk away. He would have seen her attire turn to that of old and a quiver slowly form across her back while the dog, who wasn't exactly a dog anymore, held a weapon so fearsome that even Inuyasha might have yelped in fear.

For then, and only then, over the span of a few milliseconds, would he finally know the old woman's name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - total words – 3,079**

***775 - to explain this, we shall head back to lovely math school. I have figured Inuyasha's age based on the following things - When he met Kikyo he was approx. 200 years old. Add in the 50 years stuck to the tree. Then 500 years to reach Kagome's time. And finally another 25 years after that.**  
><strong>For a grand total of 775<strong>  
><strong>This would make Kagome 40 - exactly four years before her death.<strong>

**I also wanted to thank everyone for all of their thoughts and prayers. It's been very hard these past few months and my mom and I don't really feel like we have a support system. My stupid brother doesn't even offer to help us with anything and I am getting tired of it. Majorly.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!**

**SPOILER! Happiness…. It's just a teardrop away….**

**Love - Daphne :3**


	37. V Is Very, Very, Extraordinary

**Her Life - Chapter 34 - "V Is Very, Very, Extra Ordinary"**

* * *

><p>Consciousness is a fickle thing. In a person's life you are most assuredly always aware of the world around you yet there are times when one simply zones out in order to travel to a world of their own making and then there are the worst of times, the ones where the current world is completely taken away from one's conscious and all that can be found is the vastness of an ever deepening void.<p>

Inuyasha didn't know in which category he could place himself at the moment. Was this even a moment? Could the space where he was seemingly floating be measured by time? Why was he floating? What was going on? Why was that incessant humming still going on?

_"So, you thought it was funny to get me this did you?"_ It was Kagome's voice, but, why couldn't he see her?

A smart ass reply bit back throughout his mind. "Idiot your eyes are closed. Open them!" Only he couldn't. Chains bound with locks of all shapes and sizes felt like they were keeping his eyes closed. The keys, where were the keys? He heard jingling, were they close? Why would the keys to the locks be kept around his neck? It didn't make sense. A smaller comfortable weight made its home above his heart.

_"I suppose it's fair though; my favorite word for you in exchange for your favorite word for me."_

She left him again. Not physically going very far but far enough to be out of his touching range. Damn it his eyes needed to open! There was some point to this visit, he knew that for a fact, but how was he supposed to know what that point was unless he could see something?!

Wait a second! She still needed to answer for all the shit he found out from Midoriko the last time he'd seen her. What the hell was she thinking doing some stupid shit like this?!

_"My goodness Inuyasha I don't think I've ever seen you sleep for so long!"_

Wait, that sounded like the start to a goodbye. He didn't want to leave just yet. His questions weren't answered!

_"Come now you've got to wake up Inuyasha."_

He didn't want to, couldn't even if he wanted to. Those chains...

_"Inuyasha wake up."_

Inky blackness was slowly swirling, becoming lighter, and moving toward a grayer tone of life. Were these the chains he was seeing? Were there even any chains at all?

_"Fight it stupid! Don't leave Kagome just yet!"_ Inuyasha bellowed within his mind. _"Wench still has a lot to answer for!"  
><em>  
><em><span>"You're right, I do Inuyasha."<span>_ How the hell was she responding to his private thoughts? _"However, you need to SIT down and..."_

* * *

><p>"Wake up before I send Cornelius up after you!"<p>

"Bllllaaaahhhh!"

And there went Inuyasha, falling out of the bows of the Sacred Tree and doing a face plant on the hard ground of the shrine. It took a few moments to gather himself before he could lift his head and give it a shake to clear out the cobwebs.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?"

"Feh, of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?!"

Feet finally found footing and made their hanyou stand again, though a bit wobbly at first. One clawed hand grasped Kikyo for support because for some reason he felt the worst of morning hangovers coming on; and he hadn't even had a drink the night before! She helped support him while heading in for breakfast.

"Kikyo, how did..."

"How did what Inuyasha?"

"How did you make your voice change so quickly?"

Her dainty calloused hand rose up to check his forehead for graver just as she does their children.

"Do you feel ill Inuyasha?"

He shook her off his person and headed inside the house for breakfast.

_"I guess it was just a dream."_

* * *

><p>At the top of a staircase lay the home of a door and before that door stood two men. These two men did not have very much in common. They did not walk the same paths in life, or close to it, and they certainly did not live the same lifestyle but, they did have one thing, or should we say person, in common.<p>

"Granted, we use this room for some storage now but we've basically left it the same as when she left it."

_"Left it... Ha! Sounds like she's only left for a short while and will be back but, I know she isn't coming back. Ever."_

"I guess I just thought if you ever did come back that you might want something of hers. I don't exactly know what that something could be but...I just didn't have the heart to throw any of it away or donate it."

He felt like this should be a normal everyday thing; something that shouldn't require any complicated emotions or the holding of anything back but this certainly did. Never did he think that he would have to face this situation, at least, not so soon in his opinion. Something however about whatever laid beyond the door was making him nervous. The tingling going up his spine was bothering him something fierce. So distracted was he by these feelings that he didn't notice that he'd been standing in the hallway alone for several minutes.

The clawed hand that was attached to his left appendage decided that enough time had been wasted on something as boring as simply standing and that it would be a lot more interesting to actually do something...like...reach out towards the door...touch the door knob...twist it...and...

Revealed to his eyes immediately were the wall colors, now more subdued for the setting of an adult than the bubblegum pink that signified the teenage girl that had left him behind. The room seemed that much gloomier with boxes piled around but the bed and desk were still there, the former of which to which he went and sat after closing the door. He didn't feel like rifling through anything at the moment; knowing instinctively that most of it did not belong to the formerly young priestess anyway.

It was hard to take the room in. The scents of musty dusk and that of old cardboard filled the air instead of the scents that once made up Kagome's unique signature. Never did he have a way to describe her scent other than saying it was made up if the best of all things girly. (In his opinion) Was it wrong that he felt sad that the scent was not here? Or the fact that the room that could once be called "theirs", in very loose terms of course, had changed so much? This he would never know. He wasn't any good at expressing or understanding human emotions anyhow but this entire situation just hit a little too close to home.

The shifting of the sun cause something to glare into his eyes harshly, to which he rounded quite quickly to the perpetrator. It was a frame on the nightstand. As soon as his eyes landed on its gold frame some unknown source was beckoning him to pick it up and look at its protectorate. But why?

Upon picking up the frame he discovers that it is a tri-fold frame, one, he supposed, was folded back up to protect the contents that lay inside. Inuyasha, the curiosity now killing him, does the only natural thing; unfolds the first frame.

The photo that was revealed was one of such extraordinary beauty yet overwhelmingly strangeness that it startled him. The photo itself was almost entirely in black and white with only very light hints of color spattered throughout the entire thing. The two people that the scene focused on were entwined within each other's arms in such a romantic fashion that anyone could tell that they were romantically involved.

The only problem was, they weren't.

Both man and woman in the photo had their eyes shut in bliss. Anyone could see that these two surely must have loved each other, but...

Inuyasha stared at his twin in the photo. He didn't remember anybody taking this picture, then again with all the drunk villagers celebrating it was hard to hear much of anything. How could he have looked so serene that day? So calm? The pose the two held was subjective. Both their heads were turned towards the camera, unknowingly, and their arms were curled around the other respectively. His head was laying lovingly on top of hers while she was leaning her head directly over his heart, her expression revealing that she was savoring what he now knew were the final moments they would ever spend together.

For within the picture held what he supposed was the last and possibly only image of he and Kagome together.

It was the last and only time they would ever dance together. He remembered being drawn to her because she had looked so beautiful, perhaps, for some, even more beautiful than the bride, his bride. But that didn't matter. The kimono she wore was that of the palest green, interwoven with light brown stems and pink petals of cherry blossoms. It had made her skin shine and her eyes sparkle that day, even though he now knew the truths she was withholding inside.

Inuyasha was almost afraid to reveal the remaining photos; scared of what secrets may be revealed.

_"But I've got to know! Maybe, maybe it's just a couple photos of her?"_

The hinges of the frame squeaked to protest their movement as the middle frame was revealed to his superior eyes. (He didn't exactly want to see the last image yet) The contents of the second frame surprised him though.

**"Fujioka's Birthday Bash"**

It was a short newspaper article.

**"Last night Lord Inuyasha Fujioka celebrated his birthday surrounded by many close family and friends. It was quite a surprise though when Lord Inuyasha actually spent most of the night not joking with several of his friends or with his loving wife but with an older guest in attendance. In fact, he seemed most fascinated with her. Nobody had a name for the mysterious woman, however, this newspaper has obtained a photo of the two together during the night."  
><strong>  
>While his mind was enthusiastically coaxing him to look at the last photo his body was frozen to stone. Not a single limb would move either under his own power or involuntarily and he hadn't a clue as to why...that is...until several memories rammed themselves through his mind at once.<p>

_"I don't regret anything but there were days, many of them in fact, that...that...I believed that...I left behind the only man who could ever love me...and he took my heart with him."_

_"Ha! You've got to be joking! An old woman like me having a date?!"_

_"I haven't danced in years."_

_"I wouldn't want to make your wife any more jealous of me."_

_"You made an old woman feel fifteen again."_

Hyperventilation was another one of those pesky human medical occurrences, one that Inuyasha was most definitely experiencing at the moment. Each breath was either not deep enough or bit long enough but he could not help himself. What he thought was about to be proven true just could not be so...no...there was no way in hell.

"It just can't be!" He clenched his fist to the point of first blood.

His conscience was practically screaming at him to look at the final frame but a gleaming again distracted him. Twice now he'd had to look to the nightstand to see what was blinding him and this time the little distraction was actually something very big. There, not even a foot away from his person, covered in a thick layer of dust but somehow still catching the sun's rays was a tiny silver wrapped box; a box that looked identical to the one in his dream and now the onslaught of memories.

_"This was the present in that old woman's hands. But...I don't understand."_

The connections and realizations that his mind had just conjured made his blood run cold and tears almost begin pouring from his eyes. Ever so slowly he opened the third and final frame.

Sparkling eyes, the happiest of grins that could light up any room, the way she held herself, and the final nails in the coffin, her state of dress...the browns, the greens, the pinks... Why hadn't he made the connections before? Why didn't he figure it out then? This single image from his party explained everything.

The reason she had no scent,

The reason that he couldn't make out a definite face,

Why the clothing was so damn familiar,

Why her eyes were so odd,

Why such an odd dream decided to revisit him,

_"Kagome."_

* * *

><p>Souta knew that his dog brother would find even more secrets within the walls of his sister's old room than what was wished to be revealed and while he truly did not want to be the cause of any more confusion, there were just some things that he could not keep under wraps much longer. How could he be held up to such a promise when the one who swore him to the oath was dead and buried?<p>

_"You know how Souta. Don't you dare risk such a thing! This must be kept under wraps. Inuyasha cannot discover anything!"_

Raising his eyes to meet those of that who was speaking he considered the request and decided, for now, to continue keeping the vow but he knew that at some point the truth would come to the surface.

And perhaps, just maybe, the truth would set her free.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Oh yes...right there...oh a little bit to the left...yes..."<strong>_

"My goodness looks like I've found your sweet spot haven't I boy?" Cornelius kept on rubbing the big white dog on his side, watching as his leg twitched wildly and tail beat the carpet nonstop, trying quite hard to keep his composure about everything. Granted he did not get to meet this Kagome woman personally but he could feel like he almost did with all of the stories Kaede had told him about her and for that he was grateful. His wife and mate had and still did think of the child as a daughter she had never had and it pained her greatly to know of her demise before actually seeing her again. However he had a feeling that some little tidbit of their lives was about to change drastically, and, hopefully, in a good way.

In fact one of those ways was currently in the same room with him.

While he had been put in charge of Mama Higurashi while Kaede and Kikyo made lunch and Souta busied himself with Inuyasha in no way did Cornelius expect to be taking care of this big fuzzy oaf as well. Not that he minded much but he wondered if the others of his party could sense just how special this dog actually was.

_"I am quite surprised that no one has put two and two together yet."_

Being pulled from his thoughts, Cornelius watched as the dog rushed to get up and make its way to the elder Higurashi to steady her while she walked into the other room.

"Yes, it is going to be quite interesting to see how this particular story pans out."

This old monkey demon would need a bit more than a simplistic concealing spell for the wool to be pulled over his eyes.

* * *

><p>While Cornelius would not let the wool be pulled over his eyes Mama Higurashi was more than willing to let the sandman take over hers in order to bring her to the land of dreams. There were many times, especially in the past several years, when she'd have fewer and fewer lucid moments and while she was sad about her consistently losing battle against her sanity there were times, such as the past few days, where she did have just a handful more bouts of lucidity for which she was immensely grateful.<p>

She would have to say though that she could never be more grateful than for the dog at her side, keeping her balanced as she walked up the stairs to her room for an afternoon nap. The big white dog was so kind to her and devoted so much attention to her that, at times, she was sad that she could not do more with him and for him. (Quite frankly, she forgot half the time to do so anyway)

One thing she could never figure out however was how he learned such clever little tricks. Did she possibly teach him how to pull back her covers, steady her as she went to lay down, and then drape them back over her? What about how he was always able to get her a glass of water to set on her night stand?

Just that thought sent her sights towards two portraits on her nightstand; one for each of her children respectively. The one of her youngest she did not worry about but the one of her daughter did. Her fractured mind did not understand it. Several times when she asked about Kagome she was told that she was gone and wasn't coming back, but, if that were true why wouldn't she take her dog with her? Why leave that sweet little thing here?

Sleep began to tug at her a bit more urgently now. Plus the voices were calling her again, urging her to hurry and come. Never did she remember why she was needed but always, always did she go to them when called. It was time to go to arms.

Mama never even heard her little companion leave and close the door to her room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"This is it."<strong>_ He stared up at the door that once held the den of his mistress. He did not know how this was going to work out and quite frankly he did not care but the whole charade had to be stopped and he knew that he would be the one to get the ball rolling.

Standing up on his hind paws it only took one try of practiced ease to open the door and reveal the only person within its depths. He stood there quietly.

Inuyasha could be seen gazing into the silver package that was once to be his birthday present. Gently his claws revealed from its contents a small book, one that had been fashioned to look like his mistresses old school uniform. The book literally appeared as if it had actually been wearing a tinier version of the uniform, complete with pleated skirt and matching read tie. At this Inuyasha smiled and took a deep breath, obviously preparing himself to open the book, but he couldn't do that, not just yet.

_**"It's now or never."**_

A couple more steps into the room were taken, so silent that even Inuyasha could not detect them and then, only then, did the white dog bark the single woof that only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, perhaps even their pups, would ever understand.

"Grandfather."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – total words – 3,199**


	38. E Is Even More Than Anyone You Adore

**Her Life - Chapter 35 - "E Is Even More Than Anyone That You Adore"**

The two sisters were quite adept at cooking simultaneously in the kitchen; each practically knowing what the other was planning for different parts of the meal and adding their own dishes accordingly. It still felt odd though doing such simplistic things. After all, both had been taught growing up that all demons were bad, to kill first ask questions later one might say. Their parents and teachers surely must have rolled in their graves when both married men with demonic blood.

There were times however throughout the years that both had yearned, at one time or another, for the sense of adventure that was basic lost to them when Naraku was destroyed. While there were rogue demons that still needed dealing with from time to time they'd practically had to retire their weapons to be simple knick-knacks when both had married their husbands.

Little did they know that their yearning was about to be thoroughly fulfilled.

_"Hopefully though, no one will find out my secret."_

* * *

><p>It was an amazing thing, that of freedom, a thing which she had dreamed and dreamt of for years and years, only to have been reminded that she will never leave this place. That it was her fate, deemed to her by that of the mightiest of Gods but everyone knew how fate was such a fickle thing, how it could change at any given moment. For years and years she has suffered this fate, day in and day out fighting, pushing, surviving, for so long never giving up hope, but alas, at one point she did. She gave it up entirely. Finally giving in and realizing that there would be no one to save her, no one even trying to attempt a rescue simply because, to her belief, no one had cared.<p>

Until now.

* * *

><p>There were too many of them. To0 many crashing in on her. To0 much suffocation. What was she to do?<p>

Another slash of a sword, a twang of the bow, the clash of a staff rifled throughout the air. Yet none would stay down long, none would claim defeat on this day, or any other day for that matter.

Was this even a day? Was time still running that way? Counting by its normal standards? Or were years passing? The seconds that was it! They were passing in slow motion and THAT was why time was being so obstinate. Or had everything just simply stopped, dead in its tracks. If so, then why were they still moving, fighting, breathing?

When, if ever, would they escape this living hell?

* * *

><p>Surely he hadn't heard that right.<p>

Inuyasha stared at the almost pure white dog that stood blocking the only exit to the room. He was having that feeling again, that feeling of shock and a smattering of helplessness for the situation. Man and beast stared at each other for who knows how long before the dog decided to take a few steps towards the man he just called Grandfather.

The hanyou however was still trying to figure out how the dog could even be in front of him. If this animal,_ "Person you idiot! Person!"_, then he was most likely literally about to cry and howl to the moon and stars his happiness and he supposed Kikyo would too at some point.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

All was quiet inside their hut and that scared him. Every once a while he would hear a murmur or a rustle of cloth from one of the women inside but it was the whimpering of his wife that concerned him the most. He was scared to death that this pup, the newest little life bestowed upon their family, would be the end of their happiness.

For some odd reason this pregnancy was harder on her than the previous two. Her sickness had come and ended quicker plus her stomach had taken on its rounded look faster than any of them, including Kaede and all of her experience, had ever seen before.

_"Hell! She's only been pregnant for not even four months and here she is having a pup! Something must have gone wrong."_ Golden eyes clinched when Kikyo's screams of birth pierced the air. He didn't know what either of them would do if this pup was born still.

_"What if it was because of how it was conceived?! God it would be all my fault!"_

Neither were ready for another child so this pregnancy was completely unexpected. But, you know how everything goes. When you're a hanyou who has gone demon who just defended his village against a band of demons almost as bad as the Band Of Seven only to sniff and discover your mate was in heat...then...what was a poor demonic hanyou to do?

He felt Miroku clench his shoulder in silent support. Of course neither of them knew what to say or do to make the situation better; they could only sit and wait as they'd had to do so many times before.

The hanyou didn't really notice when Sango came through the doorway, looking a bit more startled than someone should be after a baby being born. Oddly enough though, she did not look sad or have any hint in her face of the death of either the mother or child. She simply spoke to Inuyasha in an astonished, whispered voice.

"I think you'd better come see this."

Numb, expecting the worst, Inuyasha made his way into the hut to see what was waiting for him. He saw Kaede off to the side already cleaning the bloodied cloths used for the birth and then he turned to view Kikyo, who was looking down at a bundle that laid nestled in her arms, staring at it with this look that couldn't be described. He noticed there was no crying and expected the worst.

Little did he know he was about to get the biggest shock of his life.

Without a sound he sat down at Kikyo's side, expecting her to suddenly burst into tears and cling to him. The child was still wrapped up, but, now he could hear the slightest of sounds coming from the bundle.

"I just don't understand. I had no idea something like this could happen."

With his curiosity peaking, Inuyasha reached around Kikyo and pulled away the cloth hiding their child's face.

Only...he didn't find a baby.

He found the pure salt and pepper colored muzzle of a pup who, strangely enough, held Inuyasha's own demon markings on its cheeks. The pup was so small that it could most likely lay comfortable across both palms of his hands. Then he realized...

Kikyo had given birth to a full-fledged dog demon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*FLASH FORWARD OVER SEVERAL YEARS*<strong>_

No one could ever figure out why or even how the couple was able to produce a full demon child, since neither one of them were full. Over time that did not really bother them as much but it did bother them that their son never once took on a human form. As the pup became older even Sesshomaru tried to reason with their child, going so far as to transform himself and show how simple it would be to take a human form yet, not once did he ever do so.

They never knew if it was because he could not do it or simply because he had no desire to do so, but as the years passed he always remained on four legs with only his Father, Uncle, and only a few of his siblings understanding him. Even his mother could only hear his grunts, growls, and barks.

Then when the human wars began Inuyasha moved his family from place to place for safety. Not all the children were happy with that though and went to fight and aide their fellow demons in wars that spawned between the lands in order to defend them. None were ever killed or injured to the point of being crippled but one did go missing...

And it was Kazuhiko, their "oddball child" as so many put it, was gone.

Almost the entire family searched for days and he was never found. And though Inuyasha regretted it for the rest of his days he knew that if Kazuhiko was indeed alive he had the skills to survive and that was why he was forced to leave him behind in order to protect the rest of his family from the horrid conflicts that was the demonic wars.

And that thought alone was one of the only reasons why he boarded the boats headed for the mainland.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

* * *

><p>It couldn't be possible! They had lost track of their son centuries ago. They'd let him go out to discover the world on his own like several of their other kids had done and after that, they'd practically never seen him again.<p>

When the demon wars came about he did have to leave his pup behind but that didn't mean he had given up hope of ever seeing him again. As the years passed there were many mornings he expected to see Kazuhiko show up at his doorstep yet he did not; when they finally came back to their homeland he expected the boy to show up at some point but still there was nothing.

But surely he would have shown himself by now if he was around right? Besides that when in the hell was he going to tell anyone that he'd had a mate and pups?!

Questions practically begged to be let loose from his lips, and he almost let them. In fact, one did escape him.

"Where?"

Out of nowhere Inuyasha was suddenly pinned against the wall; an almost rabid like man staring him down from above with raging eyes and practically foaming at the mouth from his anger.

"What the fuck gives you the right to even step foot in my mother's room and touch her things you filthy ass excuse for a hanyou?!"

"Well how the fuck do you get off calling Kagome 'mother'? Ya don't even smell like her!" He jabbed back as he started defending himself.

Both could hear the dog's growling as he tugged on their clothing in hopes of separating the two.

"You shouldn't even be in here! You're defiling her room with your scent!"

Both heard a thump of someone landing just outside the door and the rushing of footsteps from the staircase. The scents of a human and a hanyou.

"Hikaru stop this foolishness!" Souta could be heard.

"I will not stop Father! He's just like the rest!"

"Brother," the hanyou wrapped his arms around Hikaru, trying to forcibly drag him off of Inuyasha. "Think! Would Mother want you to act like this?! What would she think of your behavior?"

Heavy breathing filled the room as he contemplated the words and slowly, almost daringly (as if Inuyasha just moved the tiniest bit he would kill him), he let Inuyasha go. He shook his brother off after a moment and left the room after sending a severely heated glance towards the man whom he decreed was an intruder.

"Forgive my brother," the young hanyou bowed, "I am Hiroshi Higurashi and it would be a great honor to have lunch with the great Inuyasha."

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that while you call Kagome mother it was actually Souta who adopted you and that's why you call him father?"<p>

"Quite the unique situation isn't it? Then again this family has always been anything but normal." Hiroshi had answered most of the questions as honestly as he could without revealing too much of certain information. He just hoped he wasn't acting like he was holding back too much. It was hard to keep so many secrets on an empty stomach. Thank goodness it was lunchtime.

"Our family is perfectly normal dear!" Mama proclaimed happily while leaning over to pet the still nameless white dog. "Isn't that right my most precious one?"

"I thought Father was your favorite Grandmother."

"All of you are quite precious to me in your own ways!" She made her way out of her chair and to the counter; opening up a cupboard to remove a dusty corked vial.

"Grandmother what are you doing...?"

All watched as a cup was removed as well, filled partially with water, and the vial poured into it; turning it a dusky pink color. The dog barked excitedly.

"It's time now isn't my darling?"

Mama got down to his level and before anything could be done to stop her, tipped the cup.

The world went white.

* * *

><p>In a storage building towards the back of the shrine a fairly large amount of moving and cursing could be heard echoing throughout the grounds. This is where Souta would find his son.<p>

He stood in the doorway for a few minutes, simply watching Hikaru work, knowing that when he was ready he would acknowledge his presence.

It didn't take long.

"I've heard you say this building needed cleaned so I figured I get it done for ya; ya know, with your back and all that."

"I believe you're out here for far more than that." He sat on an old crate.

Hikaru continued to move several things, huffing and puffing as he always did when trying to get his thoughts together. Souta truly did feel for the boy and knew why his feelings were as they are. They simply needed voiced.

"He shouldn't be here. He has no right."

"And why is that?"

The tension in the air had been thick but it seemed to cut easily when Hikaru reared around on him, fire burning in his eyes.

"Now! Of all times why now?! After she's gone, after all the hurt and tears and pain NOW he decides to show his face?! Obviously he didn't care..."

"But your Mother cared about him my child, you know this."

"And where did it get her Father? Where?!"

Of course he was right to an extent but the one thing that he always forgot was that Inuyasha never knew. Never knew of Kagome's plan, of her sacrifice, or of her chosen path in life.

"Do you know how hard it was walking into that house and seeing that woman? Seeing the dead woman he chose instead of Mother?"

"Your Mother chose her path in life...and Inuyasha chose the woman he loved."

"But he could have changed it! Made her happier, made her life just the tiniest bit better instead of the living hell she endured!" Tears begged to be let loose from his eyes. He moved to stand by the door, by his Father as he stared up and out into the universe; hoping that maybe, just maybe it could answer all of his questions.

"Do you remember how she was when Masato left? How depressed and saddened her entire being was and how she tried so hard to hide it; acting like it didn't bother her one bit, but we knew. Every birthday after that my wish was the same...

"I wished for him to come for her, to rescue her as he'd always done in the stories she'd told us about. I even wished on any shooting star I'd see. I wanted her to be happy again...to see that sparkle in her eyes, like the sun was shining down upon her and lighting up her world.

"But then he never came. I took it upon myself to take his place. I was never the same though because I wasn't HIM. I tried my damnedest though. I did my best to take the place of the man of the house. Yet, no matter what I could never change what she considered her fate. None of us could ever make her truly happy."

Souta could see the silent years running down Hikaru's face, finally witnessing how deep the love for his Mother ran in his heart. He stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There is still the chance that Inuyasha could do all we've wished for so long. You must remember my son, the universe and God's do not dictate our fate's, we forge them on own paths and I don't believe your mothers is quite finished."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words – 2,720**

**Oh I bet you are all just dying to see what is going to happen. I want to say thanks to all the new followers and favorites! THIS ONE IS FOR YOU GUYS!**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!**


	39. Love Is More Than I Can Give To You

**Her Life - Chapter 36 - "Love Is More Than I Can Give"**

* * *

><p>So far as I know, I am the only one of my kind. A kind that for the longest of times was known to strike fear and dread into the hearts of thousands, perhaps even millions of people, but now...<p>

Now there is another, one that is far more devious and scheming than any other of my brothers in arms than I have ever known. At first we thought this newest member of our brotherhood would be of benefit to us, giving just enough push to overthrow that which has been fighting us for centuries upon centuries.

But...we were wrong...

The plan was that he become our leader and we his followers since, of course, he had the most experience with their adversary, and, it had been that way in the beginning. Over time however their army was going down in ranks and none knew why. None of them could escape so it wasn't like they just walked away...

Soon the truth was discovered and a war of a different kind started, only this was one of pure survival.

Several joined the other side, teaming up with the one they'd fought with for so long in order to escape that which they were now trying to survive. It was only by chance that one of them saw what truly happened to those who were "brought up in rank" within the service of their leader that a decision was made. And what was seen, told, and described was sworn to never be spoken of again; only being agreed upon that all of it had to stop.

However something happened to most if not all of them over time after joining the side of their "enemy"; they began remembering what it felt to feel, to have an emotion other than anger, to feel what could almost be called contentment. At times some even felt happiness though such times were rare and treasured greatly. Most, if not all, had begun to feel regret for what they'd done so many years ago in what they now deemed "another life" and this feeling, to them, was thanks to their new "general", as they liked called her.

As time passed (was this world garnered by hours, days, or weeks?) the entire army had come to care for this woman, so much so that many had even died for her; which was of no consequence since none of us could technically "die" on this plane anyway. That fact, however, was decidedly different for their general.  
>She'd been stabbed and had broken bones, but, instead of being rejuvenated as the rest of them had she was forced to wait and let herself heal. And even then she would continue to fight, because it was her fight, fate had deemed it that way.<p>

The worst injury came to her on what should have been a most joyous of days for the rest of them. She'd been working on something for quite some time now with a lot of meditation and testing of certain enchantments. None of us knew what she was doing but decided to trust her; she only lead them to bigger and better things before so what could be any different now? When she had them all gather one day and revealed her plan the response was...awe inspiring.

"Today, my brothers, is the first day of the rest of your lives." A powder was revealed in the palm of her hand. "A special event is happening today which has made the wall between this reality and the outside world thin, which has given us an awesome opportunity. Well, at least for all of you."

She smiled at their questioning looks and threw the powder out in front of her and to the side. Almost silently she uttered an incantation which made the powder fly by itself in a circular motion, solidifying to a point that an area of a place that was not their camp appeared before them.

"What is that place?"

Even though their camp was in the woods a great difference between theirs and the one before them was the background. Tall foreign buildings encompassed the landscape while a giant bird of the purest white filled the sky. But it was unlike any demon they had ever seen.

"My soldiers, you have done so much for me and your brothers that when this opportunity arose I could not pass on the chance to repay you for all of your kindness."

"How exactly will a picture of something we don't know repay us?!" One of them scoffed.

"Oh you've seen it before my brothers," she bent and grasped a small pebble. "And this isn't just some ordinary picture...it is the real world."

Gasps of disbelief let out through the crowd. Many wondered how such a marvelous thing could possibly be while some couldn't understand why their forests had changed but most of all the group wanted to know how exactly this...thing...could "repay" them.

"The walls between our world and what is real are thin today and for that reason alone this opportunity is possible." Two steps taken closer to the soldiers, "I offer you a proposition my brothers, or as it could be more precisely called, an escape." Silence encompassed them.

"Y...yo...y...you m...mean wu...wu...we could go h...ho...home?" One of the youngest stuttered out.

"Yes. Now it wouldn't be exactly like home for the world has changed but I am sure it wouldn't be a problem for you. The forest you see is completely and utterly yours; both in ownership and protection, for I have surrounded it with an impeccable barrier."

The demon who was considered second in command, under their general, came up to inspect the supposed mirage a bit more closely. He attempted to touch it, biting back a growl when his hand went through and into what he believed was the real world. It astounded him that not only was he able to pull his hand back into his world but he could also smell the lingering scent of pine; a scent which did not exist in their current world.

Most everyone present took in the lingering scent like it was the most treasured aphrodisiac known to man.

"It is yours my brothers!" She smiled and rose his arms, as if encompassing the mass of men. "I leave the decision to you; go out into the real world and escape this living hell or stay here and continue to dream of escape. I fear however that an opportunity such as this will not make itself happen again."

Breaths were held tight as all considered their options. Did they truly want to leave this place or were they all just blowing smoke? Could they make it in the real world even though it has changed so drastically? (From what the mirage showed them) Should they go anyway so this opportunity doesn't just pass by and leave them trapped?

"I'm going." One of them whispered, then looked up into the semi-shocked faces of those surrounding him. "I've seen and heard the horrors that go on here and I for one would rather take the chance of dying in a place unknown with and experience the sense of long forgotten freedom than wait here and fight every day until the end of eternity." Murmurs of agreement soon filled the crowd and a morale that hadn't seen the light of day in centuries spread quickly through their hearts. They couldn't move fast enough to collect what little items they had to their names and gather before the portal, some even shaking in excitement.

The second in command stood off to the side, sending his most trustworthy official through the portal and then watching to make sure the rest of the men made it through safely. He was quite sure that no one would cause trouble in the real world because they'd be too overwhelmed but there were a few that needed watched for safety. Most of them were reformed from their ways yet there was always a sour apple in the bunch. Finally the last man was through and all that were left were himself and the general. He looked back at his leader, nodded once in acknowledgement, picked up his pack, and entered the outside world himself.

As soon as he stepped through the portal everything assaulted him. The smell was different, the sun rays were different, the ground felt odd beneath their feet, hell, even the air surrounding them felt lighter and cleaner than any had felt in years. All of them, including himself, were taking in deep, almost gasping like breaths. None could get enough no matter how hard they tried; some even rolled along the ground in attempts to cover themselves in this fresh, clean scent. This place was literally the epitome of all their dreams of freedom, combined.

Many stopped and looked back to the portal, finding it so odd yet exciting that only moments ago they had all been trapped in a living hell with no hope of escape. Within the mirror they see the smiling face of their general, who they supposed was glad to see them so ecstatic after being locked away for so long. Several soldiers were even happy that she too would soon be out of that hell hole, but, that feeling did not last for long. Right before they were going to call out to her to join them the scene within the motto grew dark and malicious-like. They saw the red eyes that haunted them in every waking moment and within every dream. Panicked, the called out desperately, attempting to motivate the last of their group to step through the portal and join them. Something was terribly wrong, they now realized, and for some reason, they hoped for everything in the world that this awful feeling was wrong.

"Quickly!" He stuck out his hand, trying to grasp his leader and force her through the portal to safety, but, when his attempts we stopped by a barrier everyone got up in arms. Nothing could pass through from this new world to the old one. "What is this maliciousness?! Pass! Before he gets you!"

The look upon his general's face was one that would never be forgotten; it was one of lost hope, of settling for whatever was about to be dished out, and one of finality.

"This opportunity, my brothers, was meant for all of us," Hopeless eyes fluttered shut, "but one." The red eyes took on the shape of a figure, one that was quickly gaining substance.

"Then I will switch with you!" Declared the second. He would lay down his very life for the person who released them from hell.

"No. You know of the bargain, of the pact. I can never be free of this place." Slowly the sword at her hip was drawn, preparing to begin again the never ending battle. The figure behind her took on coloring; drawing a weapon of its own.

More panic swept through them as the portal began closing.

"I wish you all long and happy lives, my brothers! And I shall send a prayer up to the heavens, one that I hope with all my heart to be granted, for I do not wish any of you to travel this path called life alone."

The second was furious. If she knew of this happening then why did she set them all free? There was no way she could stand up to that evil alone and survive! Besides that he knew of her fears; knows how this would affect her in the long run. Why would she do that to herself?

"I leave you in charge of our brothers, my second," The portal grew ever smaller. "Lead them swiftly in the coming days. Be sound, be strong. And remember," She began to turn around, facing her foe head on. "I care for you all deeply, with all of my heart."

The portal was almost closed when it happened. They saw it slither along the ground and pass her without notice and it was too late to warn her. Out of habit the lot of them were already to arms when they heard her scream but when her blood spattered them through the portal they knew that this wound would be worse than any others she had ever received.

They knew the hard truth of everything when a thump brought their attention to the last thing to come through the portal. Rage tore through them, for before them was the bloodied stump of their general's forearm, complete with her hand still grasping the hilt of her sword.

And she, still facing her foe, heard the final word she would ever hear from her brothers...

"KAGOME!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN – 2,141 PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS/COMMENTS - WELCOME NEW READERS!**

**The next chapter will have an explanation for a couple things people have asked me about that will hopefully explain everything. I am hoping from now on to update at least once a month.**

**I would like to apologize for my absence these past three months. I'd almost had this chapter done when another tragedy hit our family. My Great Aunt Tiny had a heart attack on October 1 and while they did get her to the hospital in time her body had already started shutting down. We were fortunate enough to see her before she passed but it was still very hard. She always said she'd die at 92 (and she did) but the thing that really bothered me was that she collapsed 6 months to the day that my dad collapsed (He went down on April 1) and she was buried on October 7 – which was 6 months to the day that we took dad off life support and the day he died. It didn't help that she died in the same hospital ward literally directly across from his room either. This really struck a chord with me and quite frankly scared me. Too many connections and too many coincidences….plus it was ruff because she was my Grandma's last living sibling… The last images I shall forever have of my dad and aunt are of them struggling to breathe…. Too many dark thoughts to begin the holidays…**

**I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and may all of you be blessed in the upcoming year.**

**If you like STAR TREK check out my new one shot "Illogical Suffering" available here on FF!**

**Loves, hugs, and kisses! ~ Daphne**


	40. Love Is More Than Just A Game For Two P1

**Her Life - Chapter 37 - "Love Is More Than Just A Game For Two – Part 1"**

**Pre-A/N – You ever have one of those moments where something is written and then you accidentally delete it like a dumbass and don't have a backup? Well… that's what happened here.**

**FAQ – If you have a question REVIEW or PM me and I'll answer in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>She had witnessed many a mystical anomaly before; been involved with quite a few of them herself in fact. But the spell just cast was something entirely new. Oh, she knew of many spells that had dramatic explosions when completed but this one was completely different. The dissipating energy that had…infused…whatever had happened was overflowing with Kagome's spiritual energy. This struck a chord within Kaede because usually if one preforms or uses a premade spell of someone else's making after they had died the spell would lose most, if not all, of the original spiritual energy used to cast it is drained away. The particles floating around the old woman practically scratched harshly with Kagome's energy, as if she was actually in the room, casting the very spell herself.<p>

"_But that can't be." _Kaede thought. _"Kagome is dead and can't possibly do anything like this from the grave; especially of this magnitude."_

Something brushed past her senses then, a thing so shocking that it froze her stone solid. Painstaking she grasp onto the feeling, trying to follow it through the confines of the grounds in order to relay the source.

But then her husband just HAD to touch her shoulder to see if she was alright. Had she really been down on the floor this entire time?

"Of course I'm fine!" Snapping at him, which she rarely did. _"If you hadn't of been so meddling though I would have found out where Kagome's aura was coming from. Perhaps even answered a few suspicions of my own but nooooo…. You just had to go and touch me. Little imp…"_

"_I can hear all your thoughts dear. Or did you forget about that little habit…again?"_

Yes, she did forget about it but that wasn't exactly the point. Since he could read her mind he should have known she was following the spell's magical energy. Now she'd never know what it might have led to. Grasping his outreached hand Kaede hauled herself up, quickly shaking his hand off before she got any more miffed at him. Truly she loved him with all her heart but sometimes…oh that man.

"_My love, I believe we're about to be in for quite a shock."_

Little did they know their lives would soon be changed in a very big way.

* * *

><p>Kikyo just couldn't take it any more of these surprises. Mama calling her by Kagome's name was hard but not in the way most would usually think. Deep down a twinge of pain was flickering in her heart; one that had a sense of an old wound that didn't quite heal and hurt when you moved even the tiniest bit. <em>"Was this how Kagome felt when she was called by my name?" <em>She wondered sometimes._" Did she feel such loneliness when Inuyasha's eyes looked upon her and saw me in her place?" _And while such things did slip through her mind on such days nothing was flying through her mind now. It was almost desert like in its confines as she stared at this still unnamed stranger who kept calling her husband "Grandfather".

Of course she was smart enough to put two and two together in order to realize that the dog that had previously been begging for table scraps moments ago was now the human man before her but, why was he calling Inuyasha by that name? Was he not her beloved Kazuhiko? The child that only a handful in the family could understand? If he could do this then why hasn't he done so years ago? Some part of her kept reminding that this was, supposedly, her grandchild and that voice caused her to stop thinking and truly look at the lumbering man before her.

The eyes she recognized for they were as golden as the sun yet they were mixed with a hint of green that was lost to her. Her father's nose graced his face just as it graced her sister's and with it accompanied strong, high cheekbones and a defiant chin; remnants of the InuTaisho's DNA coming out within the family. That would possibly explain why he had such a large build but the hair was a complete mystery to her. Only minutes ago there has been a white dog and now a black and orange stripe haired male stood eating his dinner, with hair so wild he looked like he should have been donning a loincloth and jumping strait out of a Tarzan book. That hair was unrecognizable to her so what he is saying must be true. Could they actually trust him?

"Oh I am so happy to see you dear!" Gazes turned to Mama, who was hugging the newcomer like she seemingly knew him. "Get down here and give me a hug."

The man had to bend down a ways to get his arms around her. He appeared more than happy to do it though, laughing everything off as he practically bear-hugged her; squishing the air from her lungs. Whoever this was really cared for her since her lifted her to his height and snuffled her neck like a mad man.

The crashing of Souta and Hikaru barreling into the house to "save" everyone from the explosion didn't even phase the pair. It wasn't until Hikaru's uncomfortable coughing that the man was swayed to acknowledge the other people in the room. Another awkward cough along with a quick nod down and a towel being held out gave all the answers to the stranger as to why he felt such an awful draft.

Let's just say the towel made it to its destination after gently setting Mama down. Bowing, the stranger silently asking forgiveness for such an inappropriate act. "Excuse me while I change."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, once everyone had been reseated, a bowl of soup had been given to the mysterious man who took up a spot along the wall. His appearance seemingly calming and normal to the regular occupants of the home, but not to the guests. He took a sip of soup,<p>

"Are you alright Grandmother?" The care in his eyes was genuine but she couldn't help but resist trusting him.

"Hey, you leave her out of this and pay attention to me. Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha sat back in his seat; grasping his utensils harshly in attempts to rain in at least part of his anger. There were too many secrets being incredibly well kept and not enough clues to help uncover the innumerable answers that were surely out there.

"I hope that calling you Grandfather would provide some sort of clue."

"You know what the hell I mean."

"Very well," He downed the rest of his soup. "As I am sure you're all assuming I am indeed the son of your beloved Kazuhiko. As for my name, here I mostly go by 'darling'." He smirked at that, flashing his eyes at Mama playfully, simply in pure jest mind you. He loved to jest with her.

"Well you are a darling!" She kissed his cheek. "Always helping me around the house like a good boy." Not even a second later, much to his dislike, he felt a loving pat on top of his head. Just like the pat she gave him in his dog form while performing a trick for her amusement. It annoyed him to no end.

"Any reason as to why you're being so secretive?"

Shaking off Mama's hand, the man turned to answer Cornelius but was stopped when another voice interrupted the mix.

"We keep no secrets in this house."

"Ah, Souta, ye may not keep secrets within your home but perhaps there are a few hidden away within the shrine hmm? Perhaps swept under a long forgotten tapestry?"

_**"You will not question my son, Uncle."**_

Gasps let themselves loose from all the guests while those who lived at the shrine simply greeted yet another new occupant to the room. The group of four were all understandably shocked of course, but there were two definitive differences; the first being Kikyo's hyperventilating and the second being Inuyasha's fury.

"Where..."

For standing before them,

"...the FUCK..."

Was none other than,

"...have you been...?"

Was their beloved son,

"Kazuhiko."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Total Words – 1,431**

**Well, we come to another bump in the road. Besides the fact that I accidentally deleted the completed version of this chapter I've also been dealing with my own personal demons, those being depression and school. School I can deal with but since Christmas time it finally set in that my dad was truly gone and the season just brought on the depression and it spun from there. I've held a lot back on my end, feeling and thought wise, because I've had to stand up and be the rock and stability for mom. While I still wrote it just wasn't as fast as I would have liked. There should actually be more to this chapter, so for this particular chapter title, there will also be a "Part 2".**

**Now! To clear up a bit of confusion let me go over some things with you – **

**#1 – Hikaru and Hitoshi are Kagome's adopted sons (explained in future chapter). Under the eyes of the law however, they are Souta's legally adopted children because the system didn't feel with Kagome's health issues that she would make a good mother. This is why they call Souta "Father" and Kagome "Mother"**

**#2 – Kazuhiko is one of Inuyasha's and Kikyo's children, however, he has the form of a full dog demon BUT in like a golden retriever size. To read his backstory please see Chapter #38**

**#3 – The stranger in this chapter (aka the white dog) is Kazuhiko's son – which makes Inuyasha his grandfather – his name will be revealed in the next chapter and ooooohhhh…. Will it be a doozy… you guys won't see it coming… not from a mile away.**

**QUESTION – Would you guys like to read a side story about how Cornelius and Kaede came to be?**

**THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME!**

**Love ~ Daphne**


End file.
